Cuando te conoci
by Peny hdez
Summary: Despues de conocerte desde hace 5 años, te miro realmente por primera vez y noto lo que desde hace un año ignore... La lluvia hace se tu imagen sea borrosa pero puedo notar tu sonrisa, una que nunca crei ver... Lastima que no sea a mi, a quien sonries
1. Chapter 1

_Cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensé que los príncipes existían…_

Cinco años antes

-Vamos Bulma! Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las bodas!- exclamo Yamcha desde el baño.

-Si lo sé, pero es mi mejor amiga y yo soy parte del cortejo! Si no querías asistir me lo hubieras dicho hace un mes!- Bulma salió del cuarto que correspondía a su armario vistiendo solo el conjunto de ropa interior, se dirigió al tocador para poder terminar de pintarse y peinarse, con cuidado retiro las pinzas que sostenían el cabello para que demorara mas el efecto de risos, con el cabello que rosaba sus pechos era muy fácil hacer cualquier peinado.

Yamcha salió del baño únicamente con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y que hacia juego con su cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos cariño! Cambia esa cara! Sabes muy bien que casi nunca te pido favores como este… hace mucho que no veo a mi amiga como para negarme ser parte de las damas de honor- levantándose de la silla camino hacia su pareja para rodearlo con los brazos. Prometo que si te portas bien….. Tendrás tu recompensa cuando regresemos- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa mientras se estiraba para juntar sus bocas en un rápido beso que no arruinara su labial.

Está bien- contesto Yamcha mientras se dirigía a su armario para terminar de vestirse.

Bulma regreso a terminar de peinarse para luego vestirse y partir rumbo a la boda de quien era su amiga de infancia.

Mientras salían del departamento de Bulma, Yamcha circulaba por las calles como si fuera una pista de carreras, lo cual le hubiera ocasionado problemas por rosar los límites permitidos, pero como se encontraba en una zona residencial exclusiva donde lo conocían a la perfección, poco l importaba eso, ya que al él ser un famoso piloto de carreras, en lugar de molestar a los vecinos, ellos lo miraban con admiración y gozo ya que daba más fama y prestigio a la zona.

Bulma miraba por la acera nerviosa ya que poco sabia del novio de su amiga, lo conocía por fotos y aunque estaba feliz, hubiera preferido conocerlo en diferentes circunstancias.

Cuando atravesaron el jardín que estaba arreglado con flores amarillas y telas que impedían filtrar totalmente el sol en la estancia, en el centro había un hermoso y gigante candelabro, el edificio estaba construido para que el jardín estuviera en medio y las habitaciones alrededor, Bulma pensó que todo era hermoso pero que no era del estilo de su amiga, ella siempre optaba por algo más sencillo y aquello destilaba un gusto mas excéntrico, pero no de mal gusto, con un beso corto dejo a su novio sentado a mitad de camino para correr a donde se encontraban las demás damas y la novia.

-espero estén decentes porque no quiero ver traseros desnudos!- grito Bulma desde a puerta mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano y sonreía.

-Bulma! Pensé que no llegarías temprano!- grito Milk mientras corría a abrazarla

-Yo tampoco lo creí por eso me aliste antes de llegar….. Espero que no sea sorpresa la vestimenta o de lo contrario arruine la sorpresa! Dijo mientras se quitaba la gabardina que había usado mientras salía del carro, para dejar ver un vestido color amarillo de gasa con corte bajo de espalda y corte corazón enfrente y sostenido por un tirante que colgaba de hombro a hombro, un poco imitando la moda de los 60's que tanto le gustaba a su amiga.

-No te preocupes por eso, se que hace calor para usarla- dijo Milk mientras se giraba para que la terminaran de peinar, con el vestido aun colgado del armario, Bulma pudo notar que de igual manera ese vestido era más exótico de lo que su amiga solía usar, blanco de seda pura que solo era sostenido por dos tirantes de espagueti que seguían por la espalda cruzada que evitaba que fuera desnuda, el corte de enfrente era las corto por delante y por detrás terminaba en cola, Bulma sabía que su amiga tenia buen cuerpo pero ese vestido destilaba sensualidad que nunca creyó ver antes en ningún vestido de su closet.

-Verdad que es un vestido decadente- comento Ann quien vestía lo mismo que Bulma con la diferencia de que el vestido en lugar de rosar arriba de la rodilla, el de Ann era más corto que si bailaba y giraba muy rápido podrías visualizar su ropa interior- destila sexo- dijo girando a la novia quien solo miraba su reflejo en el gran espejo con la cara totalmente roja.

-El novio es quien escoge el vestido chicas- contesto aun sonrojada.

-El vestido y la decoración….. Capaz que él pensó en todo lo concerniente a la boda mientras que tu solo decías que si- dijo Maron mientras se terminaba de enfundar el vestido

-Milk esta tan enamorada que renuncio a su boda de ensueño! Y por eso tenemos esta súper boda digna de la nobleza- Maron le decía a Bulma mientras que ella confirmaba el porqué de la decoración.

-Chicas por favor! Hoy no regresen a ese tema! Sé muy bien que mi futuro esposo- dijo mientras se ponía mas roja- es un poco…. Especial, pero yo sabía que lo que el escogiera nos haría feliz, además que es una boda si no un símbolo de amor! – las damas de honor se miraron las unas a las otras para asentar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que realmente habían perdido a su amiga quien ya estaba mas allá del bien y del mal y totalmente enamorada.

Ann quien ya estaba lista jalo a Bulma a otro salón junto a donde se arreglaban.

-Mira no es malo lo que ves, lleva así de tonta desde que lo conoció- dijo mientras Bulma aun miraba anonadada a Milk quien antes hubiera defendido con uñas y dientes sus gustos.

-Sí, creo que la perdimos hace tiempo, mejor cuenta como paso todo! Eso de viajar por el mundo con un piloto de carreras no es tan glamoroso como pensé….. Aparte las extrañe mucho! Dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Bueno te contare la versión breve.

 _Se conocieron al terminar la carrera, junto a la semana que te fuiste, como recordaras dejaste a Milk con el corazón roto! Dijo mientras dejaba los ojos en blanco en burla ya que todas habían llorado ese día, incluso la más dura que en este grupo era Ann._

 _Ella iba saliendo de la cafetería con medio biblioteca encima mientras me dejaba pagando la cuenta, cuando choco con una estatua y dejaba regados todos los libros….. Ya sabes casi nunca le pasa eso, Bulma rio imaginando la escena. Así que mientras corrí a ayudarla y dejando mi cambio que acepto el mesero gustoso… por cierto el café más caro de mi vida ya que pague con un billete de $200.00 y por los cafés fueron $30.00…. en fin, cuando salí a ver con quien y que tanto daño había hecho, la estatua se pudo mover y tendiéndole la mano ayudo a la damisela en peligro a recuperar sus cosas, Milk ni noto como el lobo la acechaba hasta que lo vio a los ojos y después se la comió._

-Enserio?- Bulma abrió tanto los ojos al escuchar la historia que creyó que exageraba Ann- solo así, a primera vista y luego un año después decidieron casarse!

-En realidad el lodo quería solo sexo, por decirlo de forma menos grosera dijo Ann tratando de moderar su lenguaje el cual era muy amplio para una mujer, ya que ella tenía boca de trailero. Cuando paso el efecto de mirarse como idiotas por 15 min sin hacer nada mas, un gorila salió d la nada y rompió el cuento, el lobo le dio su tarjeta a nuestra despistada amiga y después le pidió la suya, una vez que se fue me acerque a Milk y le pregunte como estaba y solo dijo que si él le pedía casarse hoy mismo, ella se iba a las vegas con él.

-Luego le marco en la tarde para invitarla a salir y cuando Milk regreso a las 9pm de la cena supe que no había ido muy bien, resulto que el lobo se la quiso comer y nuestra amiga nada tonta le vació la entrada a su carísimo traje a la medida para luego salir corriendo, después de eso él la llamo todos los días por un mes en lo que acepto a salir de nuevo y desde entonces son inseparables….

Termino de hablar con un gesto de asco al recordar toda a miel que intercambiaban los novios.

-Ósea que a Milk le funciono arruinarle el traje para que el la tomara enserio y luego formalizaran? Incrédula Bulma aun no sabía que creer, Milk nunca fue de salir mucho en la universidad ya que prefería vivir en la biblioteca como ella, pero en diferente sección, mientras que Milk se la pasaba en filosofía, Bulma leía física y robótica

-Pues la verdad el lobo se esforzó mucho en lograr que Milk saliera con él, puesto que las siguientes citas fueron para adolescentes, lo cito en el café, el parque, el zoo, todos lugares públicos y a horas tempranas, no volvió a aceptar cenas y mucho menos fue a su departamento! Te imaginas lo que sufrió el pobre por 10 largos meses! Solo agarrados d las manos y castos besitos.

-Ya estamos listas chicas! Interrumpió Maron la conversación mientras que las guiaba de vuelta al salón principal para entregar los ramos y salir a la ceremonia.

Caminando detrás de Maron Bulma pudo apreciar el cortejo del novio, solo reconoció a uno de todos, era el hermano mayor de su amigo de infancia, el joven de igual manera la reconoció porque quito la cara de pocos amigos y endoso una sonrisa coqueta. Justo cuando llego a su lugar pudo apreciar al novio que miraba nervioso el reloj que parecía más grande y costoso del que traía y acostumbraba a usar su novio Yamcha, así que podía permitirse cualquier lujo después de todo. Admiro su perfil y noto que todo en el destilaba seguridad aunque en estos momentos podría verse ligeramente ansioso. Su rasgo más llamativo era su frente amplia y en pico junto con su cabello en llama. Yamcha intento un estilo similar pero más corto, junto al novio estaba otro de aspecto similar con varias diferencias para no lograr hacerse pasar por gemelos.

La música empezó a sonar y fue cuando noto que su amiga realmente se iba a casar, un noviazgo de 10 meses para que en dos se planeara la boda y todo para que el hombre que la veía como si nadie más existiera pudiera reclamarla como suya….. Esa mirada es la que quería recibir y sintió un poco de envidia, así que busco con la mirada a su novio el cual estaba con el celular sin restar atención a otra cosa… si, ella quería algo igual a lo que Milk estaba por iniciar.

-Queridos hermanos estamos hoy reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a esta pareja- comenzó a hablar el cura, todos los invitados tomaron asientos y fue cuando Yamcha por fin salió de su nube, Bulma le dirigió una mirada de advertencia mientras que el discretamente guardaba su celular para intentar poner atención.

Ya más tranquila Bulma se giro para poder atención a las palabras que decía el cura, cada novio realizo sus votos, los cuales fueron graciosos y tiernos, pero lo ms notable fue la promesa silenciosa que se hacían, para cuando terminaron de hablar el cura los reprendió por besarse antes de tiempo.

-Y ahora los declaro Sr. Y Sra. Ouji! Ahora si puede besar a la novia! Grito el cura mientras todos aplaudían

Terminada la ceremonia Bulma busco a su novio el cual estaba de nuevo entretenido con el celular, cuando noto que era observado por una molesta Bulma, guardo de nuevo el teléfono y se movió para alcanzarla a mitad de camino.

-Ya podemos irnos? Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-sabes que como dama, mínimo me tengo que quedar a que lancen el ramo- Bulma no quería pelear, pero últimamente era lo que más hacían y para ella era importante que su novio se interesara en eso, ellos empezaron a andar al segundo año de carrera pero a veces sentía que tenían más tiempo juntos, como una pareja vieja; después de 3 años de relación y a punto de terminar la carrera Yamcha tuvo suerte en que lo notaran y patrocinaran para corredor de carreras, así que n dudo en convencer a Bulma para que fuera con él a darle la vuelta al mundo, Bulma no lo pensó ni dos veces mientras postergaba su vida y planes, ya que no se sentiría completa ni feliz si lo dejaba marchar, y por su lado Yamcha nunca se imagino que ganaría fama y fortuna en ese ambiente, pero un años después les demostraba a todos que un becado que una vez fue huérfano logro conquistar el mundo con apenas 24 años.

Con frustración Yamcha le tomo la mano y caminaron buscando su mesa, ok cariño solo nos quedaremos hasta que lancen el ramo- dijo mientras empujaba la silla en la que se había sentado Bulma para luego sentarse y tomar de nuevo el celular.

-Que tanto haces con el bendito teléfono? Pregunto una Bulma con fastidio ya que últimamente Yamcha no podía vivir sin dejar de checar su teléfono por más de 5 min.

-Negocios nena, negocios, sabes que no tengo agente que maneje mi vida 24/7- contesto sin apartar la mirada del teléfono.

-Te dije que contrataras a alguien y así disfrutabas un poco tus ratos libre- señalo el tema que tenían cada vez con más frecuencia.

-Si lo sé, después de hoy creo que lo pensare muy bien, ya que si tuviera a mi agente ahora mismo me hubiera recordado de otro evento y así me hubiera salvado de estar aquí- dijo sin disimular que no era fanático de bodas y eventos donde el no fuera el centro de atención. Eso le recordó a Bulma lo mucho que también había cambiado Yamcha este año.

Del dulce chico que era amable con todos y muy humilde, poco a poco solo quedo en amable con todos…. Sus fans, ya que hasta con ella a veces era un divo.

-Sabes que…. Si tanto te molesta, retírate….. Yo quería pasar un rato agradable con mi novio y mis viejos amigos pero si vas a seguir con esa actitud, mejor ve a hacer lo que tengas pendiente- Bulma se levanto tratando de evitar llorar enfrente de todos para dirigirse al baño, salió casi corriendo sin notar que Ann había presenciado la escena y miraba con desaprobación a Yamcha que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Que paso Yamcha? La fama ya te tumbo del ladrillo- dijo con mordaz acento en la espera de una respuesta igual.

-Habla lo que quieras…. Ya quisieras tener a alguien como yo a tu lado- contesto para luego regresar a su celular.

Mientras Bulma caminaba buscando el baño choco al girar en el pasillo

-lo siento- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que Bulma sentía unas manos en sus hombros desnudos que evitaron que se cayera de espaldas.

-No se preocupe fue mi culpa por no mirar por donde iba- se disculpo de nuevo mientras alzaba la vista

 _Cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensé que los príncipes existían…_

De la nada el corazón de Bulma bombeo como si corriera un maratón, el estaba alto, Bulma media 1.65 aunque ese día traía tacones pero con quien choco fácilmente rebasaba a su novio, sin contar su cabello en flama que lograba imponer más a su altura, al único que conocía tan alto era a su amigo de la infancia.

-Estas bien- pregunto el ya no extraño sin soltar los hombros d Bulma mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos negros "ya sé lo que sintió Milk" pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Baño- dijo sin agregar más, mientras recibía en contestación un frunce de cejas de parte de su receptor, notando que parecía idiota completo- estoy perdida y no encuentro el baño- cuando iba a emitir una respuesta el receptor una voz la saco de la burbuja que compartían los dos.

-Bulma! Grito Milk a su espalda, mientras giraba noto como su amiga peleaba un poco con el vestido para caminar. Qué bueno que te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda! No sé a dónde se fue todo el mundo! Luego se giro para saludar a su acompañante, hola cariño! Tu hermano te está buscando, luego se giro hacia Bulma y le tomo la mano, vamos acompáñame que me urge ir al baño!

Mientras Milk la jalaba d regreso al salón donde se arreglaron Bulma pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Milk…. Milk! Mi brazo!

-Que? Ahí lo siento es que me urge el baño! Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y luego al baño sin cerrar la puerta.

-Me ayudas? El estúpido velo se desacomodo y no me lo puedo quitar sin perder medio cuero cabelludo, dijo Milk mientras se escuchaba de fondo cuando vacio el tanque de inodoro. Bulma sabía que Milk no era de arreglar mucho su cabello así que entendía la desesperación de quitarse los pasadores.

-Oye…. No me presentaste- dijo mientras quitaba de la cabeza de su amiga pasador tras pasador.

-Es verdad! Dijo Milk mientras se ponía roja por haber sido tan distraída.

-Bueno, tienes suerte de que estemos en tu fiesta para que te sirva de escusa por tanta despistes. Así que mientras pierdo el tiempo contigo platícame como lo conociste y aceptaste salir con el…..

Mientras Milk relataba con puntos y comas lo mismo que dijo Ann pero más detallado Bulma miraba a su amiga por el reflejo del espejo, pensando que nada de lo que paso con Yamcha en el año juntos ya como pareja establecida, se parecía a lo que vivió Milk con su ahora esposo.

-Y después de que salimos por primera vez que en esa ocasión fue en el parque le dije claramente: yo no me acuesto con nadie, para mi llegar al matrimonio virgen es lo que más añoro en la vida, así que si crees que tus lujos me van a deslumbrar estas equivocado, tu mundo y mi mundo son muy diferente así que será mejor que ninguno de los dos pierda mas su tiempo. Y me di la media vuelta y me fui no sin antes darle una señal con el dedo al mayor de sus guardias, él fue quien me dijo que yo solo era una más en la larga lista de su jefe.

-Enserio te dijo eso su guardaespaldas? Pregunto incrédula Bulma mientras se sentaba enfrente de Milk para mirarla a los ojos.

-Zarbon puede ser cruel cuando quiere pero lo dijo con buena intención, el día que ocurrió la primera cita, él fue el chofer que me llevo al restaurante, primero me miro de pies a cabeza y luego murmuro para que yo no lo oyera de que, niñas como yo, el jefe se las desayuna y que no esperaba que me llamara en la mañana después de dejarme en la cama. Con ese antecedente lo único que hizo fue alertarme para no morir de vergüenza cuando mi querido esposito me propuso irme al hotel con él.

-Cuando me fui del restaurante salí corriendo y no pude "despedirme" de Zarbon luego el salió de vacaciones y no pude verlo hasta ese día. La verdad es que en la noche de ese día, vino a mi departamento y se disculpo conmigo, el sabía desde que choque en la cafetería con mi esposo, seriamos el uno para el otro.

-y si se dio cuenta…. Porque fue así de grosero?

-Lo que me dijo que hizo que aceptara salir de nuevo…. en caso de que me buscara…. fue que después de que chocamos y nos quedamos como idiotas solo mirándonos por 5 min- 20 min corrigió Bulma, Ann dice que conto 20 o 30 si no es que mas- el caso es que cuando se subió al carro cancelo a su entonces "novia" de salir y era la favorita en ese entonces, para luego mirar mi tarjeta como tonto, y la verdad si le creo… porque mientras que yo guarde como algo muy preciado su tarjeta, él la tenía tan desgastada….. Que parecía que tenía años en su cartera!

Milk saco de su bolsa las dos tarjetas para que Bulma las mirara e hiciera un comparativo, en efecto, la tarjeta que era Milk parecía nueva, mientras que la que tenía su esposo, tenia los bordes oscuros incluso una esquina rota, mientras que las letras parecían borrosas, Bulma imagino las veces que el esposo de su amiga miro y toco la tarjeta reuniendo valor para invitarla a salir

Fue cuando entendió que realmente quería un sentimiento así, y era más que claro que con Yamcha nunca lo tendría.

-Te envidio mucho Milk….. Ojala yo tuviera aunque fuera una sola vez, un amor así de puro como el tuyo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Milk la tomo en brazos para abrazarla mientras lloraba un poco más.

Bulma sabía que lo que ocurriera con Yamcha tenía que ser aclarado hoy, ya había desperdiciado mucho de su vida por seguir otra, era tiempo de vivir para ella y ser feliz.

* * *

volvi! si se que no es la historia que esperaban actualizara pero es la que ronda mi cabeza y necesito sacar para poder concentrarme en la otra... espero le den una oportunidad! hasta pronto :D

pasen a mi pagina de fb y dejen su comentario tambien!


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuando hable con el por primera vez, pensé que mi corazón saldría de mi boca…_

* * *

Cuatro años antes

-Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos hoy aquí para darle el último adiós a un hijo, un amigo, y un esposo. Con esas palabras todos miraban con asombro como en un año la vida dio un giro de 180 grados…. Milk sostenía la mano de su cuñado aferrándose a vivir y quitando de su mente el pensamiento de lanzarse a donde quedaría sepultado el ataúd de su esposo, la gente solo murmuraba pensamientos que Bulma también tenía pero que no podía expresar, así mismo después de un año la vida de Bulma también cambio mucho, primero termino su larga relación con Yamcha, quien en medio de la discusión y en despecho le gritara "que ya lo había pensado pero por lastima no decía nada, ya que era más que obvio que ella nunca sobreviviría sin él".

Así que le demostró lo contrario, viajando por el mundo como siempre quiso y no solo por una semana en la que solo disfrutaba del paisaje de el gran circuito donde conducía Yamcha las carreras, si no disfrutando de montañas, ríos y mares, lugares donde luego ni cobertura había o en las profundidades de los mares donde pudo haber muerto por nadar con tiburones, pensando en eso se dio cuenta de la gran suerte que corrió cuando aplico para trabajar en una revista científica que daba a sus trabajadores oportunidades de viajar y así probaran sus nuevos inventos así mismo los colaboradores tenían libertad crear nuevos inventos y así lograr que los aventureros sobreviviera con lo mínimo y disfrutaran al máximo.

La ventaja es que tenia vacaciones cada dos meses, y tuvo suerte para estar al lado de su amiga cuando paso es evento que le arrebato la vida a su esposo. Ann acababa de llegar de su viaje ya como diseñadora hizo el circuito de la moda, Maron acababa de partir ya que le tocaba guardia en el hospital, a veces a Bulma aún le costaba creer que la mas vanidosa de todas las amiga resulto ser muy buena enfermera.

Milk había sido sedada por Maron después de recibir la noticia, así que su cuñado se había encargado de todo, según le conto Milk a Bulma en una ocasión, Vegeta había sido el encargado de manejar todo cuando fallecieron sus padres, años atrás, nuevamente le tocaba realizar esa fea tarea; Vegeta Ouji era el ultimo que quedaba de la gran familia que un día fue. Como si no pudiera evitarlo miro en su dirección, examinado lo que lo diferenciaba de su hermano, Table ligeramente más bajo, con rasgos más finos, como si se hubiera quedado en proceso de convertirse en adulo aunque fuera todo un hombre. Tampoco tenía el cuerpo tan marcado que se notaba bajo esos trajes hechos a la medida. El mechón de cabello de Table que caía de la frente era opacado por la frente amplia y despejada de su hermano, en la suma total de las diferencias podría adivinar quién era el tiburón de los negocios.

 _Vegeta_ …. El solo decir su nombre hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, aun recordaba con pesar el día que Milk finalmente los presento, Bulma tartamudeo y Vegeta lo tomo como signo de debilidad que se lo dejo bien claro

-te doy miedo? No sobrevivirías ni una semana si trabajaras para mí- comento mientras Bulma trataba de evitar estallar en pena/enojo.

Con el tiempo las veces siguientes que se lo topo trato de ser segura en sus contestaciones, pero él era tan cortante que Bulma se cuestionó mentalmente y más de una vez si él sabía sonreír, y ahora después de esta tragedia dudaba que lo hiciera.

Quitando de su pensamiento a Vegeta recordó como fue el matrimonio de Milk y Table los más cercanos concordaron en que era el perfecto matrimonio, hasta ese día, en que un conductor ebrio choco con el carro del joven Ouji matándolo al impacto, esa noticia fue a que pudo haber consolado a Vegeta pero no a Milk.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo y recordó haber escuchado a principio de semana que habría mucho sol y temperaturas de 25° C pero este día en el cementerio, el sol decidió esconderse y dejar que una suave brisa ocultara las lagrimas de las personas que perdieron a alguien, Bulma solo veía a su amiga deseando aliviar su dolor, pero era imposible, Milk ya había perdido a su madre de niña y ahora a su marido.

-Lamento la demora, como sigue Milk?- pregunto Ann toda roja de correr para poder alcanzar a llegar al entierro.

-Apenas se controló, pero si la miras bien parece como si se hubiera roto, como si su alma no estuviera en su cuerpo- dijo Bulma con pesar mientras Ann y ella se tomaban de las manos

-Lamento venir de entrada por salida y no poder quedarme más tiempo- lamento Ann

-Milk sabe que estas fechas son importantes para tu carrera y de todas formas te odiaría y regañaría si decides quedarte- termino de decir Bulma

Una vez que termino la ceremonia partieron a la casa de Milk, Ann conducía ya que Bulma por cuidar a Milk junto con los demás, poco había dormido y se sentía intranquila para manejar; en la entrada de la casa lograron ver a los guarda espaldas que habían cuidado a Table, Bulma por lo que había escuchado sabían que ellos estaban en espera de un tipo "castigo" muy consientes del error que habían cometido al dejar solo a su jefe y estaban más que dispuestos para aceptar su despido si así se considerará prudente.

Bulma y Ann pasaron y saludaron a todos para luego llegar a la sala y ver a su amiga sentada y haciendo guardia y aun sosteniendo la mano de Milk a Vegeta, quien cuando las miro solo asintió con la cabeza, soltó de la mano y las dejo solas.

-Lamento llegar a esta hora Milk- dijo Ann mientras se ponía a la altura de Milk quien parecía un zombi

-No te preocupes, sé que no fue fácil dejar todo para venir a verme- contesto Milk mientras se movía a abrazar a sus dos amigas. Gracias por estar aquí, gracias por no dejarme sola- miro a sus amigas mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Vegeta se encargo de todo así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es hacer acto de presencia.

-No sé como el logra ser tan fuerte después de toda esta mala suerte- Ann comento mientras recordaban la vez que Milk les conto que con solo 20 años Vegeta paso a hacerse cargo del imperio Ouji, mientras que Table terminaba de estudiar.

-No debe de ser nada fácil, pero le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi esposo y por mi- aun le costaba decir esposo sin ahogarse en lagrimas.

-cálmate Milk, no queremos que tu cuñado ordene otro sedante- le dijo Bulma mientras buscaba con la mirada a donde se había dirigido Vegeta.

-eso intento, pero duele mucho, siento que es una pesadilla y cuando despierte Table estará a mi lado abrzandome- sin más que agregar Ann la silencio ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar, Bulma se ofreció ir por mas café y dejando sola a las amigas se movió para la cocina.

-como sigue la Sra. Ouji- le pregunto Zarbon a Bulma.

-igual, creo que si será necesario otro sedante- contesto aceptando el café que le ofrecían.

-el accidente fue mi culpa- dijo Zarbon apretando la taza que tenía en la mano.

-no sigas con eso Zarbon, tu no podrías haber evitado que ese hombre no manejara su coche en ese estado de ebriedad.

-el señor Vegeta sabía que Table manejaba muy rápido, por eso fue que me contrato, manejar y cuidarlo…. si yo hubiera estado ahí…. Esto nunca hubiera pasado.

-sabes tan bien como yo que no existe un método para ver el futuro y evitar accidentes- dijo Bulma mientras apretaba su hombro.

-solo espero que la Sra. Ouji y el jefe puedan perdonarme… porque yo nunca podre-

-Zarbon, si quieres darme lastima….. Fallaste miserablemente- a espaldas de Bulma estaba Vegeta quien había entrado a la habitación.

-Jefe!- Zarbon perdió el poco color que tenia, quedando en un tono verde que hacia juego con su cabello, el cual era largo y lo tenía trenzado.

-mi hermano era el único que pudo controlar su destino, ni Milk ni yo te hacemos responsables de lo que paso, así que no seas patético y deja de tratar de provocar lastima, a menos que sea tu nueva forma de ligar….. No me hagas cuestionar si contrate a un exmilitar o a un insecto- incrédula por las palabras tan duras que escuchaba Bulma trato de decir algo, pero era tal el asombro que solo pudo girar a mirar a Zarbon.

-tiene razón jefe, disculpe señorita- dejo la taza mientras se dirigía a la salida

-eso fue muy cruel- susurro Bulma una vez que dejo de ver a Zarbon, sin percatarse que Vegeta aun estaba en el salón.

-más cruel seria que lo dejara ser miserable y patético siendo el uno de mis mejores empleados, para tu información él estuvo en el ejército y en operaciones especiales para el gobierno, mis palabras no lo ofenden, solo lo centran para estar alerta para su próximo trabajo.

-puede que tengas razón, pero lo llamaste patético e insecto, y lo acusaste de tratar de dar lastima para ligar- contesto Bulma sin mirarlo, aun con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-vaya! Sabes entablar conversaciones reales y no solo saludos forzados- la reto Vegeta ignorando que todas esas cortesías de Bulma para con él, eran ensayadas una y otra vez con el fin no hacerla parecer una tonta colegiala cuando lo veía.

-será mejor que vaya a ver a mi amiga, dijo mientras tomaba las demás tazas para ponerlas en una charola y abandonar la cocina, pero antes de partir y reuniendo todo el valor del mundo, giro para quedar frente a Vegeta y dejando la bandeja en la mesa se le acerco.

-sé que es lo último que quieres escuchar en estos momentos, pero realmente siento todo esto y espero que encuentres la paz y el consuelo para superar este dolor- sin esperar que Vegeta le respondiera, lo abrazo, tratando de transmitirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, justo antes de separarse sintió unas manos apoyarse en su cintura para luego sujetarla impidiendo que terminara el abrazo.

-gracias- le dijo al oído mientras ella sentía su pulso subir por la garganta, como si su corazón quisiera salir.

Poco a poco se soltaron, Bulma bajo la mirada para evitar que notara su sonrojo, tomo la charola y se fue.

* * *

hola gente bonita!

aqui les dejo la actualizacion y gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, pasenla muy bonito y nos vemos pronto :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Cuando lo toque, pensé que era un sueño y no quise despertar…_

* * *

Tres años antes

En el primer aniversario, las amigas se reunieron para visitar a Milk que se encontraba relativamente sola en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, ella se negó a abandonar el hogar que compartió con su difunto marido.

-Milk, esta casa es muy grande para ti! –replico Maron mientras analizaba una vez más la casa de cinco habitaciones, jardín enfrente y detrás, y un amplio estacionamiento el cual se encontraba en estos momentos casi vacío, ya que Milk decidió regresarle a su cuñado los dos carros de lujo y dos camionetas, dejando solamente su pequeño carro el cual apenas y usaba.

-dile algo nuevo- replico Ann mientras regresaba de atender y pagar al repartidor de pizzas- todas le ofrecimos compartir vivienda y no quiso, mi departamento está libre la mayor parte del año así que puede ir y venir a gusto.

-hey! Que insinúas!- alego Maron mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza.

-que tú puedes llegar a necesitar más espacio y tranquilidad por tus horas de guardia tonta!, sabes que Milk no es muy callada cuando le da por hacer limpieza- recrimino Ann mientras abría una botella de vino.

-ya chicas no peleen! No quiero ser una carga para nadie y me gusta vivir aquí….. Me hace sentir segura- se limitó a contestar Milk mientras bebía de su copa.

-y Bulma a qué hora piensa llegar?- pregunto Maron mientras tomaba otra rebanada

-me mandó un mensaje diciendo que traería el postre y otra botella en compensación de su demora, creo que le está yendo bien con su nuevo novio- contesto Ann

-si pero es un misterio! Nunca dice nada de él, solo que está saliendo y se están conociendo- dijo Maron con un puchero de niña.

Mientras esperaban a Bulma las amigas platicaron de sus trabajos, no muy lejos de ahí ella se encontraba en el carro con su cita, tenían más de 30 min sin decir palabra hasta que el rompió el silencio, Bulma trataba de disimular su nerviosismo pero era inútil.

-mira, sé que desde que te invite a salir has tratado mucho en que todo saliera bien, pero creo que ya es hora de que seamos realistas- comento el joven un tanto apenado puesto que desde su reencuentro hace 3 meses, Bulma intento interesarse, sabiendo que de haber puesto interés podría haber sido una muy buena relación, lastimosamente por más que ella hubiera querido, alguien más ocupaba su mente y su corazón.

 _Vegeta….._ el solo pensar su nombre hacia que comparara a todos los hombres con él, siempre se veía salido de una revista de moda, nunca ostentaba de mas, siempre fue simple y sencillo, pero no es que le hiciera falta lo demás, su sola presencia imponía, su cuerpo era más grande y viril que el de su hermano, y siempre que entraba a una habitación hacia que se encogiera. Bulma incluso empezó a sentir cuando él entraba a la habitación, puesto que su leve fragancia inundaba la estancia y sus sentidos se agudizaban en su búsqueda.

-lo siento, realmente lo intente- trato de que no le temblara la voz pero se sentía tan culpable de no poder corresponder a los sentimientos que casi podría llorar.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, masajeo su cabellera mientras que con la mano libre desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad –Bulma siempre me gustaste, desde que éramos niños…. Pero no puedo forzar a que me correspondas cuando es más que obvio que te gusta alguien más, no me gusta sentiré el malo de la historia, así que porque no regresamos a tratar de ser amigos de nuevo?

Sin poder evitarlo más Bulma lloro y lo abrazo a como pudo ya que ella aún tenía el cinturón puesto –lo siento Goku, pero te prometo que encontraras a alguien a quien vuelvas loca y ni recordaras lo que sentías por mí- decía mientras él limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-ya mejor no llores o tus amigas pensaran que te maltrato-

-solo Ann pensaría algo así….. Ojala y llegaras a conocerlas alguna vez, la boda de mi amiga a la que asistió tu hermano hubiera sido un buen lugar- comento Bulma mientras se miraba en el espejo tratando de corregir su maquillaje corrido.

-estaba fuera del país por esas fechas además de que no me imagino ir a una boda como acompañante de mi hermano, capaz que pensaban que éramos pareja o algo!-

-en eso tienes razón, al menos entre mujeres no se ve tan raro asistir a un evento- termino de aplicarse el labial para girarse a mirar de nuevo a Goku, gracias por ser como eres… cualquier otro me hubiera tratado diferente y haciéndome sentir peor de lo que me siento.

-ya sabes que yo no soy cualquiera, además si como me describes a todas tus amigas… puede que algún día si me las presentes y necesito buenas referencias para ligar alguna.

-eres un tonto!, mira la hora! Las chicas me van a matar! Tomo su bolso y volvió a abrazarlo- gracias y aunque soy un asco de pareja, espero que sepas que como amiga nunca te voy a fallar.

Goku arranco el carro para dejar a Bulma en la puerta de la casa de Milk, ella tomo el resto de sus cosas para salir del carro y caminar a la amplia entrada, el espero a que ella entrara, cuando Bulma llego a la entrada se giró para despedirse de nuevo con la mano para luego voltear y ser recibida por una morena que la abrazo para luego moverse y dejarla entrar.

-Bulmiissss! Qué bueno que llegaste! Maron está toda ebria tirada en mi sofá y Ann se quedó dormida en la alfombra- decía Milk mientras regresaba a beber de su copa, la cual había dejado de ser vino el contenido para reemplazarlo con whisky el favorito de Maron que había guardado para emergencias.

-Lamento la demora- si no te preocupes! Grito Milk mientras sacaba el pastel que Bulma traía en la bolsa-

-mira, sé que ustedes tienen su vida ya hecha y que este año fui muy egoísta por querer acapararlas mientras que mi vida no es lo que yo planee- decía mientras agarraba pedazos de pastel con las manos y se los metía a la boca.

-no digas eso, nunca digas eso! Estamos aquí porque te queremos y queremos estar- Bulma la tomo en los hombros para que la mirara- si fuera yo o alguna de las demás que están tiradas en la sala, tu harías exactamente lo mismo!- dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta para limpiar la cara de Milk, era claro su estado de embriaguez ya que por lo general era muy cuidadosa para comer.

-soy una persona egoísta Bulma, solo pienso en mi- dijo mientras rompía a llorar, Bulma solo pudo abrazarla para que se calmara

-no lo eres, no pienses en eso- a soltó un momento para guiarla al sillón más cercano.

-si lo soy, Table quiso tener hijos después de casarnos, yo me negué alegando que teníamos muchos años para intentar ser papas, pero en realidad soy tan egoísta que lo único que pensaba era en cómo afectaría mis planes el tener hijos…. Y ahora no tengo ni hijos ni marido! Yo quería esperar por lo menos 5 años, Dios aun soy muy joven para llenarme de hijos como menciono Table! Te imaginas! Quería 5! Y luego decía que sería una bendición tener gemelos o trillizos! Que su familia eran solo el y Vegeta y que no podía esperar a llenar la casa de pequeños diablillos y angelitas!- relataba mientras temblaba y se aferraba a brazo de Bulma.

-Sentí miedo! Y para terminar pensé en mi figura! Nunca he sido así de vanidosa Bulma y tú lo sabes! Pero tener 5 hijos me iba a dejar gorda y deforme! Y ahora que por fin después de casi dos años decirlo en voz alta….me hace sentir peor! En que parte del camino perdí mi alma? Yo tampoco tengo una gran familia, solo que queda mi papa, ustedes y Vegeta!

-te imaginas que el escuchara ahora mismo esta conversación! Se avergonzaría de mí! Y de haberle privado de sus sobrinos! Me odio! – Bulma solo podía esperar a que Milk sacara todo lo que llevaba guardado dentro, ella sabía que Milk nunca se imaginó la vida que llevaba, por el estatus social de Table, siempre traían seguridad, en el año que duro su matrimonio él la rodeo de lujo.

También sentía que Milk se sentía responsable de la muerte de Table porque ella odiaba llevar siempre tanta seguridad, para consentirla poco a poco Table delego a su personal otras tareas para poder estar a solas con ella.

 _Si tan solo no hubiera estado solo el día de accidente…. Él hubiera sobrevivido….._

Era lo que ahora rezaban los labios de Milk quien después de sacar sus sentimientos se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Bulma.

Con cuidado Bulma se retiró para poder acomodarla y limpiar un poco el desorden, ella nunca se imaginó que Milk tuviera esos pensamientos pero era bien sabido que podría tener depresión aunque tratara de disimularla, lo que más le sorprendió fue que Maron lo notara antes que todas, la más despistada y vanidosa amiga fue la que sin presionarla vigilo y platico con Vegeta quien le confirmo que también tenía sospechas. Por esa razón entre las amigas se habían puesto de acuerdo para mudar a Milk con alguna de ellas, Ann con la excusa de los viajes planeaba primero hacer que Milk se mudara para hacerle creer que estaría sola, cuando en realidad planeaba llevarla con ella.

Maron no vivía sola, compartía el cuarto con una amiga llamada Luch que era psicóloga y tenía su propio consultorio, por esa razón se le haría más fácil analizar a Milk sin que se diera cuenta y así tratarla.

Por su parte Bulma intento llevarla a sus aventuras e investigaciones pero sabía que Milk no era de esa clase de personas que adorara acampar con lo esencial y tener que hacer grandes caminatas por los desiertos.

-vaya! Demoraste una eternidad en terminar de llegar- dijo Ann a sus espaldas

-idiota me espantaste!- le reclamo Bulma mientras buscaba una manta para acobijar a Milk- te creí dormida- las dos se retiraron de la sala rumbo a la cocina para llevar las cosas que habían dejado tiradas y guardar los restos de pizza y pastel-me desperté cuanto tocaste el timbre, pero Milk me gano en abrir. Aparte cuando empezó a hablar no quise interrumpir y mejor seguí acostada en espera de que terminaran.

-si, creo que también se sentiría incomoda de descubrir que alguien mas la escucho- Bulma se puso a lavar las copas en lo que Ann metía la comida al refrigerador.

-si lo sé, no creo que siquiera ella recuerde que te lo confeso cuando despierte, mejor cuéntame que tal tu enamorado? Al menos tú tienes mejor suerte que nosotras?- se sentó Ann en el desayunador para poder platicar más a gusto.

-la verdad es que hoy terminamos… bueno en realidad nunca empezamos nada, así que no sé si se podría decir que terminamos algo.

-ok, soy toda oídos- Ann se recogió su cabello que no rozaba hasta el hombro tratando de lucir un poco mejor cuando en realidad su traje ya estaba arrugado y el maquillaje un poco corrido por dormir sobre su brazo.

-estas lo suficientemente sobria para escuchar todo o que dormirás a mitad del relato?- pregunto Bulma mientras tomaba asiento frente a Ann

-puede que si me aburre me duerma…. Puede que se me baje lo poco que tome, tu mejor cuenta-

-tu sabes que después de la boda y de terminar con Yamcha, Raditz nos invitó a salir para tratar de sacarnos información de Maron.

-pero al final no hizo nada porque creyó que ella nunca lo tomaría enserio- menciono Ann mientras preparaba café.

-si, así es, pues resulta que su hermano lo conozco de toda la vida, pero ustedes solo conocen a Raditz. Su hermano Goku y yo coincidimos como a medio año en el desierto mientras que el hacia una expedición, platicamos de nuevo y quedamos en salir alguna vez que los dos nos encontráramos en la ciudad y pues así hicimos.

-y te confeso que siempre le gustaste?

-si… y pues intentamos salir pero no funciono…. Dijo mientras suspira.

-Yamcha te hecho a perder.

Bulma le pudo haber contestado que era otro quien la había echado a perder pero conociendo a Ann iba a querer saber su "plan de ataque" pero ella no se sentía capaz de hacer nada, cuando empezó a salir con Goku trato de evitar a Vegeta para intentar concentrarse pero no funciono y ahora que estaba de nuevo soltera no quería parecer desesperada por llamar su atención.

-bueno cambiando de tema, recuerdas a la arpía de la novia de mi hermano?- como olvidarla, ella había sido el dolor de cabezas de Ann por los pasados 3 años, tan mal estaba la situación entre ellas que su hermano evito la boda de Milk para que las mujeres no se agarraran a golpes.

-si….. No me digas que decidieron casarse?- Jack el hermano de Ann y ella hablaban como 1 vez cadA meses, y siempre era el quien marcaba, ya que en una ocasión Ann le marco a su hermano y le contesto la arpía para decirle que no volviera a llamar para molestar, Ann ni tardada ni perezosa le mando un correo a su hermano para quejarse y decirle que nunca más le marcaría, que si quería tener hermana él tendría que buscarla.

-mejor…. él la termino- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-enserio? Y te explico la razón?-

-mañana que llegue hablaremos largo y tendido.

Una vez terminada la taza de café se dispusieron a acomodarse para acampar en la sala junto con las demás.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Milk como Maron amanecieron con un resaca que bien podrían combatirla si decidían invernar por dos semanas. Bulma no trato de aclarar la confesión a Milk y Ann les conto de la noticia de su hermano.

A media mañana abandonaron la residencia todas con excepción de Milk quien tenía que pasar a la oficina de su cuñado, como viuda del menor de los Ouji, Vegeta le otorgaba cierto poder para el manejo y toma de decisiones concerniente a las acciones de Table, así que él podría cuidarla un rato.

Ann pasó a dejar a Maron a su departamento, para que se durmiera un rato más y se repusiera, tenía que aprovechar a descansar y disfrutar sus días libres, ya en la tarde vería si salían de nuevo.

Bulma…. Necesito un favor- pregunto Ann un poco nerviosa.

-claro, en lo que pueda siempre te ayudare-

-por favor acompáñame a comer con mi hermano- esa petición le extraño a Bulma ya que en pasado Ann y Jack era muy unidos pero después de la relación de su hermano todo cambio.

-prefiero no ir sola, no quiero pelear con el- dijo Ann mientras giraba en la calle del departamento de Bulma.

-ok, entonces supongo que me esperaras para que me bañe y cambie para que tu hagas lo mismo en tu departamento.

-gracias- Ann no era tan emocional como las demás, ella era un poco más fría y analítica lo que la ayudo para que funcionara su línea de ropa y fuera la gran diseñadora.

-y cuéntame, ya tienes al menos citas? Porque según tu yo estoy arruinada, pero tu estas peor! No dejas que ningún hombre se te acerque- empezó a molestar a Ann mientras salían del carro con dirección al elevador.

-intente salir en parís con un tipo, la verdad es que no es guapo, ni alto… ni tiene cabello….. Pero me la pase muy bien con él, pero no fue una cita como tal, más bien una reunión ya que él es fotógrafo y pues quería que tomara fotos de mi marca.

-y?

-pues puede que lo vuelva a ver, si no tiene mucho trabajo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-ok, entonces mucha suerte!

Entrando al departamento Bulma alisto sus cosas para no demorar mucho, Ann hizo observaciones de lo cambiado que estaba todo, ya no había ni huella de las cosas de Yamcha, incluso se veía todo más elegante sin tanto póster de carreras o trofeos que restaban espacio para todo lo demás, Bulma concordó con ella, hacía mucho que pensaba que su departamento era muy pequeño pero en realidad eran las cosas que tenía su ex las que comían el espacio. Cambio el color de las paredes y colgó cuadros que la hacían recordar sus viajes y también calmaban, ya que ella quería un santuario para descansar y reponer energías y seguir viajando.

Una vez lista, salieron para el departamento de Ann el cual era más grande que el de Bulma pero también más minimalista. Solo indispensable y un gran espacio para improvisar mini desfiles de moda, ya que Ann acostumbraba a trabajar en casa y aprovechar la inspiración.

Jack le marco a Ann media hora antes de reunirse para quedar en un restaurante, una vez que llegaron se quedaron los dos estáticos mientras se analizaban y debatían en abrazarse o pelear.

-hola Jack! Que gusto saber de ti!- rompió el silencio Bulma.

Dirigiendo su mirada que no había sido apartada de su hermana, Jack noto a Bulma y le regalo su mejor sonrisa- si te hubiera visto sola por la calle te hubiera invitado a salir- soltó sin más para luego saludarla con un gran abrazo, sigues igual o más hermosa pequeña.

Él se refería a Bulma con ese sobrenombre por los pequeños juegos y coqueteos que habían tenido antes de que "la arpía" surgiera en su vida, Ann por su parte e internamente siempre pensó que ellos harían una gran pareja, lástima que nunca surgió otro acercamiento…. O tal vez ahora pasaría.

-hola Jack, te vez bien….. Un poco más viejo que antes- dijo Ann recuperando un poco la confianza para hablarle.

-puede ser, somos gemelos después de todo y es sano que aceptes tu edad y arrugas con sabiduría – contesto a la provocación, mientras Ann lo miraba con ganas de atravesarlo con un cuchillo.

-bueno, mejor vamos por una mesa que tengo mucha hambre- interrumpió Bulma mientras tomaba a Ann del brazo para jalarla dentro.

-me gusta tu pensar Bulma, yo también quiero comer…- dijo mientras las veía de espaldas, apreciando a una peliazul de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose en la parte baja de la espalda para luego subir la mirada y notar que su hermana lo había descubierto. Sin evitarlo se sonrojo esperando que no lo notara Bulma.

Jack siempre pensó que Bulma era especial pero realmente nunca intento algo más con ella para no dañar su amistad, además de que su hermana se lo comería vivo si le hacía daño a una de sus mejores amigas; siempre trato de guardar sus distancias pero puesto que Bulma estaba en la habitación y era hermosa, no podía evitar mirarla.

Llegando a la mesa, Jack como buen caballero agarro las sillas de sus invitadas para que se sentaran, pidieron la comida del día con entrada ligera, Bulma comenzó la plática con temas neutro mientras que los hermano trataban de juntar valor o escoger bien las palabras para no iniciar una pelea en pleno restaurante.

Ann cuando era niña pensaba que nadie era buena para su superhermano, quien la rescataba cuando era molestada por las demás niñas que se burlaban de ella por ser rubia y de ojos claros, ser gemela pero con diferente tono de cabello le hacía sentir insegura porque los niños pueden ser crueles; hasta que un dia se cansó y al no estar Jack cerca, ella se tuvo que defender y por primera vez golpeo a otra niña, se sintió tan bien no depender de nadie más y sembrar miedo que decidió que ya no correría a esconderse detrás de su hermano. Jack por su parte la felicito pero también se sintió un poco triste, luego entendió que por mucho que quisieran no estarían juntos para siempre y cada quien necesitaba hacer su camino.

Milk y Bulma se conocieron en el curso de preparación del examen para la universidad y a Maron en clases de introducción una vez que ingresaron, Ann pensó conectar a Jack con Maron, pero ellos chocaron nada más se conocieron, porque eran iguales, coquetos, despreocupados por una relación seria y vanidosos, en lugar de ser algo más, se volvieron casi siameses.

Luego creyó que Milk sería la indicada, pero ella se la vivía en la biblioteca y esa vida tan ocupada le hizo dejar plantado a Jack dos veces, así que su última opción fue Bulma, pero nunca llego la oportunidad de juntarlos porque Yamcha apareció en la imagen.

Asi que ahora que la innombrable dejaba la vida de su hermano y Bulma estaba soltera, tenia una oportunidad de juntarlos, Jack había sido el primero en dar el paso sin que su amiga lo notara, a media comida Ann pregunto a su Bulma si la acompañaba al baño, retardando un poco el levantarse de la mesa para mirar a Jack quien de nuevo tenía la vista en su amiga.

-Bulma necesito otro favor… yo me tengo que ir a Paris a un casting de modelos y necesito pedirte que si puedes pasar un tiempo con Jack para que se me sea un poco más cómodo estar a su lado cuando regrese.- Ann en realidad no tenía prisa por irse pero también quería aprovechar si se encontraba a cierto fotógrafo.

-si claro, solo necesito preguntarle sin que suene obvio-

-no te preocupes yo lo arreglo- dijo Ann mientras se retocaba el labial

-solo te pido a cambio que me mandes una foto de tu galán, porque si no creeré que no existe y solo lo inventaste para que no te molestara- respondió Bulma encontrando su mirada con Ann a través del espejo mientras se ponía roja su amiga.

-Trato hecho- sellaron con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Regresaron a la mesa para seguir comiendo y luego esperar el postre con una copa de vino. Al final Jack pago la cena y acepto acompañar a Bulma a algunos eventos y viceversa ya que tenía que adaptarse de nuevo a la ciudad que dejo por 3 años, así como encontrar un nuevo departamento y trabajo.

Cuando estaban por salir Bulma noto que Ann había dejado su saco y como el valet estaba por entregar su carro se ofreció a ir a buscarlo al restaurant, cuando se acercó al maître para luego dirigirse al restaurante no se percató que por andar texteando con Ann para ver donde estaba choco con un muro, pero antes de que cayera, alguien la rodeo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

No supo que tanto tiempo paso apretada al cuerpo del extraño pero noto su aroma, solo había olido una fragancia así antes y fue con Vegeta, levantando la vista para agradecer y también disculparse por arrugar las solapas del traje, quiso que la tierra la tragara.

-estas lo suficientemente sobria para caminar sin tropezar y caerte?- dijo con ojos inquisitivos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándolo fijamente pero su cerebro termino de procesar lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?- no podía creer que Vegeta pensara eso! Se sintió muy molesta puesto que nunca se había embragado tanto, ni en la universidad.

-o necesitas escolta para que tomes un taxi, sería muy irresponsable que manejaras si no puedes ni mantenerte bien en pie- colérica, ese podría ser una descripción precisa.

Soltándolo se paró derecha mientras que ajustaba su ropa para soltar el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

-usted no me conoce lo suficiente y está siendo muy juicioso, para su información apenas y tome dos copas de vino, me tropecé y aunque agradezco que me haya sostenido para no terminar en el piso, le recomiendo no hacer esas suposiciones si no estuvo presente anteriormente. Con permiso y buena noche.

Sin mirar atrás se dirigió a donde estaba Ann la cual la mira extrañada por su semblante el cual termino cambiando a uno mejor.

-idiota- pensó mientras se subía al carro. Sin notar que dentro del restaurante en el marco de la puerta la había seguido uno de los guardaespaldas que Vegeta había mandado para asegurar que ella llegara sana y salva a su transporte.

* * *

Un capitulo mas! gracias por sus reviews! la verdad me estaba preocupando porque si veo que la leen, pero pues me interesa saber si les va gustando la historia, ademas de que ya casi se acerca al dia final, el actual! un beso y muchos saludos! no olviden pasar a mi fb y dejar su copmentario! prometo responder lo mas rapido que pueda :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dos años antes

Bulma se encontraba en el café cerca del parque mirando su celular, en él se encontraba la foto 10 del tormento de su amiga Ann, como en otras veces la foto mostraba a un chavo no tan alto pero con un poco de cabello, tal parecía que de nuevo cambiaba de look, su amiga se hacía cada vez mejor tomando fotos a escondidas.

"se ve mejor con un poco de cabello, aunque es como ver a dos personas diferentes cada que comparo cuando se rapa y cuando tiene cabello" decía el resto del mensaje.

-hola pequeña, te hice esperar mucho?- pregunto Jack mientras se acercaba a saludarla.

-no mucho, pero no te preocupes- dijo respondiendo el saludo.

-hoy te ves más hermosa que ayer-contesto Jack mientras se acercaba a saludarla

-gracias- mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su compañero contesto Bulma.

-parece que Ann va enserio con el calvo- dijo Jack mientras miraba el celular de Bulma

-ni se te ocurra decirle así frente a tu hermana, se molestara mucho y lo último que queremos es que se entere que te conté- Bulma ya se imaginaba la escena mientras cerraba el celular.

-relájate pequeña, quiero conservar aun mi vida- Jack tomo la mano de la peliazul y se la llevaba a los labios para depositar un beso.

Durante los ultimo tres meses empezaron a salir más a menudo y como los dos se sentían a gusto entre sí, decidieron intentar algo más, Bulma no tenía secretos con Ann pero el salir en citas románticas con su hermano, no era algo que aun quisiera contarle, sobre todo si algo no salía bien o Ann lo tomara a mal.

* * *

 _Un mes antes._

Bulma, no me lo tomes a mal, pero siento que te estoy utilizando- dijo Jack mientras terminaba de alistarse en el baño, esta noche volvían a salir a cenar a un restaurante exclusivo en la ciudad, Bulma por su parte escuchaba o eso intentaba en la habitación del joven.

-relájate, ya te dije que mientras este en la ciudad, seré tu acompañante-

-si lo sé, pero de igual manera siento que te estoy utilizando – se asomó Jack desde la puerta del baño para brindarle una encantadora sonrisa a Bulma

-con este hermoso vestido que me prestaste para ir a la cena… créeme cuando te digo que encantada voy a esos eventos- se levantó del asiento que estaba frente al baño para dar una vuelta mientras presumía el vestido celeste que le había sido enviado por Ann como favor a Jack para el evento, el vestido era ajustado del pecho a la cintura, simulando un corsé para luego caer con vuelo sobre las zapatillas.

-bueno…. Tengo o no un muy buen gusto para vestir a una hermosa dama como tú- se volvió a dar el último visto al espejo para coger su saco y tomar del brazo a Bulma mientras salían al evento.

El evento era para conocer a los inversionistas de la empresa que había contratado a Jack, esos eventos eran para "conocer" a las personas y lograr hacer que invirtieran más, pero Jack no tenía la paciencia para ir solo; aparte de que las mujeres solían acercarse a él a la menor provocación, y desde que estaba soltero prefería evitar cualquier acercamiento.

Todo iba tranquilamente en la fiesta, pero todo fue cuesta bajo cuando finalizaron el postre, después de comer los 5 tiempos, Bulma creía que no podría comer más; Jack se reía de ella ya que había roto la dieta que se había impuesto a principio de semana.

Estaban tan metidos en la plática que solo escucharon el final del discurso que dijo el señor Gero donde agradecía la asistencia y también a el anfitrión. Jack invito a bailar a Bulma con la excusa de que al moverse lograría bajar un poco la comida, con lo que no contaba Bulma era con quien se toparía en camino a la pista.

-así que tu círculo social es tan malo que empezaste a salir con el hermano de tu amiga….. No me podría imaginar mejor conspiración en mi contra, o dime Bulma si tu acompañante no fue resultado de un complot de la rubia para conmigo- dijo Yamcha mientras se plantaba frente a una Bulma muy sorprendida y un Jack muy divertido de la reacción del corredor.

-Yamcha- logro articular la joven mientras que Jack pasaba el brazo posesivamente el brazo por la cintura de ella.

-relájate cariño, es normal que se sienta mal y más al verte tan feliz a mi lado- dijo Jack dejando a una Bulma sin poder siquiera respirar.

-si crees que estoy celoso, estas soñando! Me va mejor en la vida desde que deje nuestra relación, incluso tengo más dinero y por supuesto mejores mujeres- escupió Yamcha en contestación a Jack.

Bulma no daba crédito a la escena que se estaba formando, su ex decía que él la había dejado cuando todos sabían que fue ella quien lo dejo, por su parte Jack noto que Yamcha no dejaba de mirar a Bulma e ignorar a su acompañante, la cual era una rubia toda operada, creyó reconocerla de una parte pero no lograba ubicarla.

El público estaba prestando atención al encuentro lo cual puso más nerviosa a Bulma que apenas logro recordar respirar, a lo lejos sintió el reflejo de un flash el cual capto su atención logrando que se volviera más bochornoso el asunto.

Mientras Jack miraba con atención que lo que en realidad quería Yamcha era dejar en ridículo a su amiga, paso algo aun peor para Bulma.

-señor Kao- escucho una voz Bulma que apenas reconoció, espero que su intención no sea hacer de mi fiesta un show y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que aún tengo dos meses para renovar mi contrato como su mayor patrocinador.

-Vegeta- enfoco con sofoco Bulma la mirada con terror a la voz para luego tratar de no desmayarse.

-señor Ouji- dijo Yamcha mientras se cubría de rojo su rostro. No crea que es lo que trato de hacer… es solo que mi novia, exnovia aquí presente trataba de llamar mi atención y reaccione tontamente a su provocación.

Bulma no daba crédito a la acusación, pero después de ver en lo que se había convertido su exnovio, no dudaba en que la dejaría en mal con el que pudiera.

-señor Ouji, sería muy tonto de su parte creerle a una persona como el joven aquí presente, ya que mi acompañante nunca caería tan bajo como lo sugiere este tipo- defendió Jack a Bulma.

-señor Smith siendo usted mi empleado, creo que es más que obvio que no soy ningún tonto, y conozco lo bastante a la señorita Brief para saber quién es, así que le sugiero señor Smith que guarde esos comentarios sobre mi persona a menos que quiera pasar a RH por su cheque.

Bulma no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse si no fuera porque Jack la sostenía de la espalda.

-señor Roshi por favor acompañe al señor Kao y a su amiga a la puerta- dicho eso Vegeta giro y con un asentamiento de cabeza ordeno a un joven con cabello verde y muy alto algo.

-gracias, creo- logro articular Bulma mientras miraba como el joven de cabello verde quitaba las cámaras a los reporteros.

-mi agente Picoro arreglara que no haya mala publicidad con mi evento- dicho esto se fue dejando solos a Jack y a Bulma.

* * *

Después de la cena Bulma juro no volver a salir con Jack sin que este le informara a donde seria llevada, no quería toparse a Vegeta de la misma forma, pero luego se enteró por las noticias que ya no era patrocinador de Yamcha lo cual había sido perjudicial ya que había perdido varios contratos, pero aun podía conseguir otros si corría bien, pero ninguno tan lucrativo como con la empresa de Vegeta.

Después de esa vez, Bulma no volvió a ver a Vegeta y eso que trato de acercarse para agradecer por ocultar la nota que la hubiera dejado en mal no solo personalmente, si no en su trabajo ya que muchos creían que había buen término con Yamcha y a veces le pedían que le solicitara un autógrafo a lo cual ella respondía que no eran cercanos pero que todo era cordial.

Jack pos su parte intento acercarse más a la joven puesto que desde esa cita desastrosa había decidido conquistarla, era su oportunidad así que junto valor y la invito a salir en plan romántico, a Bulma le extraño su comportamiento en primera estancia pero cuando vio que le regalo flores cuando paso por ella, lo vio como una señal del destino.

"si realmente Vegeta estuviera destinado a mí, no sería tan difícil dar con el"

Se decía cada vez más convencida de que en realidad todo su enamoramiento por el joven de cabellos necios y semblante serio era puramente platónico.

Así que acepto una vez más, salir con alguien que no fuera su tormento, esperando esta vez no echarlo a perder como con su amigo Goku.

-Que tanto piensas pequeña- pregunto Jack al notar que la joven tenía rato sin decir palabra y su café se había enfriado.

-nada interesante- contesto

-bueno, termina el café que tenemos muchos planes este fin de semana y se nos hace tarde- Jack se levantó del asiento para ir a pagar la cuenta mientras que Bulma pensaba de nuevo en este fin de semana, Jack y ella habían rentado una cabaña en el bosque para experimentar con los nuevos aparatos de la empresa de Bulma, por su parte Jack esperaba un romántico fin de semana para intentar acercarse más a ella sin presionarla claro está, sabía que ella no había estado con nadie más que con Yamcha y eso la ponía nerviosa como se lo había explicado semanas antes.

Bulma esperaba por fin perder el nerviosismo de estar con Jack, después de ver a Yamcha y que Jack recordara que la acompañante era la conejita del mes de la famosa revista para caballeros, a Bulma le afecto en su confianza ya que esa mujer aunque nunca pronuncio palabra, la hacía sentir tan normal o incluso simple en comparación a ella.

Cuando Jack noto eso, le confeso que cuando era más joven tuvo sueños pecaminosos con ella y que ninguna otra mujer tan operada había logrado el mismo efecto.

Así que ella empaco entre sus cosas un conjunto que esperaba la favoreciera e incentivada por la confesión también le conto que siempre le resulto atractivo y que si no hubiera sido por Yamcha, hubiera intentado algo más con él. El plan en teoría era perfecto.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Bulma termino su café mientras que Jack regresaba a la mesa para tomarla de la mano para luego besarla mientras que una mano se pasaba por la espalda para dejarla reposar en la cintura de la joven.

-ya vámonos pequeña- dijo Jack mientras caminaban al estacionamiento

A lo lejos una mirada seguía a los jóvenes (aun no) amantes con una sonrisa retorcida que hizo voltear a más de una mujer.

-tal parece que si superaste al insecto de Kao- dijo Vegeta mientras seguía a la pareja desde un restaurant del otro lado de la calle.

-esa es la amiga de su cuñada- pregunto Roshi, es muy bonita sin tanto maquillaje que traía en la fiesta, recordando la escena que monto Yamcha

-y tiene un carácter de los mil demonios cuando quiere defenderse, lástima que el insecto no le diera tiempo de reaccionar ese día-

-hubiera sido interesante ver un enfrentamiento de caracteres tan fuerte, o no Vegeta?- si algo amaba el viejo Roshi era una pelea verbal, el cómo ex campeón de luchas sabía que los golpes no hacían tanto daño como unas palabras dichas en el momento exacto. Y más viendo que la joven era de armas tomar, ya que Vegeta nunca mencionaba el carácter como cualidad de una mujer, así que realmente algo en la joven impresiono a su jefe Ouji.

* * *

un capitulo mas... otra vez tarde... esperando sea de su agrado :D

bueno como verán! la historia tiene saltos de tiempo con algunas regresiones, espero se entienda, la razon se vera cuando llegue el dia 1 :D

espero sigan atentos y prometo regularizarmen nuevamente, la verdad he tenido mucho trabajo y termino muy cansada al final del dia, pero a una amiga prometi actualizar el fin de semana, pero pasado! y no cumpli asi que aqui tarde pero seguro llegue! saludos y gracias por pasar a mi pagina del fb =D hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

6 meses antes

 _Espero estés bien y vengas a visitarme pronto_

 _Love. Milk_

Leí una y otra vez el corto mensaje que me mando mi amiga, la cual tenía casi un año sin ver, que era más de lo que había durado mi relación con Jack, no es que me sentía mal porque hubiera terminado, de hecho, terminamos bien, fue algo de común acuerdo ya que hasta la fecha seguimos en contacto y saliendo de vez en cuando.

Lo mío con Jack fue la mejor relación que hasta ahora había tenido, aunque en palabras de Ann fue "un amor de verano" que duro un poco más. El factor principal que evito que avanzara la relación fue su trabajo, en realidad nunca me imaginé que Jack terminara trabajando tan de cerca con Vegeta, o en la empresa de él, ya que estaban en edificios diferentes.

Al tiempo que fue contratado surgieron proyectos tras proyectos que impedían verlos, incluso entre semana; muchas veces tenía que cancelar o reprogramar su agenda para nuestras citas, cada vez eran más demandantes y yo no quería que él se sintiera mal por darle a escoger entre su trabajo o la relación, así que tras platicarlo largo y tendido decidimos terminar bien antes de pelearnos; ya que Ann era mi mejor amiga y por ende tendría que seguir viendo a Jack hasta el día de mi muerte…. Siendo sincera sentía que tenía la maldición del lobo del desierto o Yamcha, que era lo mismo. Aunque mentalmente me decía que era porque en realidad no logre quitarme de la cabeza a cierto malhumorado gruñón.

-disculpe señorita

Un señor con barba larga y blanca se acercó mientras terminaba de pagar mi café en la fila.

-dígame- lo mire sin mirar ya que se me hacía tarde para mi cita con Jack.

-usted es la acompañante de él señor Smith verdad? – ese comentario capto mi atención ya que a Jack casi nadie fuera del trabajo se dirigía tan formal.

-y usted es?- dije sin querer sonar grosera fallando por mucho.

-una señorita tan bonita como usted debería saber tratar mejor a las personas adultas como yo- contesto mientras me miraba a mi pecho y luego mi trasero.

-señor….. estamos en un lugar público y odiaría que me prohibieran entrar a mi cafetería favorita solo por golpear a un viejito pervertido como usted- dije conteniendo mi ira y mi café cargado y caliente lejos del viejito.

-esa respuesta me agrada más- dijo soltando una sonrisa a la cual respondí entrecerrando mis ojos para tratar de recordar por que se me hacía vagamente familiar -una mujer que se sabe defender verbalmente sin soltar groserías es refrescante en estos tiempos!

-sigue sin decirme quien es, y por mucho que me agrade la conversación se me hace tarde para un compromiso- di un paso a la derecha para poder esquivarlo mientras trataba de alejarme del lugar.

-ya lo sé, el señor Smith me pidió informarle que no podría llegar a su cita, ya que tenía reunión con el presidente de la corporación y no tenía hora de salida- ese comentario freno mi intento de huida. En compensación la invitare a comer ya que uno nunca debe de dejar plantada a tan hermosa señorita- dijo mientras tomaba mi codo y me guiaba a la salida- fuera del pequeño local de café nos esperaba una limosina para llevarnos a nuestro destino, en mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, no me fiaba completamente del viejito pero conocía a Jack y al parecer a Vegeta. Así que trate de disfrutar el paisaje mientras la limosina se había paso entre el tráfico y tomaba mi café el cual parecía infinito.

-disculpe señor pero aun no me dice su nombre- el viejito dejo de atender su celular para girarse y contestarme.

-puedes llamarse Roshi y yo te diré Bulma, ya que espero que nos volvamos grandes amigos- dijo mirando de nuevo solo mis senos, cubriéndolos con mis brazos cruzados lo encare.

-si quiere que seamos amigos lo mejor sería que me lo dijera en mi cara, que está aquí arriba, señor Roshi- conteste entrecerrando los ojos.

Mientras el señor no parecía cohibido con mi malestar sonó mi celular, era Jack disculpándose por la cancelación de la cita, en contestación le explique lo de Roshi y le pedí una foto del señor en caso de que este fuera un impostor, a lo que Jack respondió con una foto del evento donde había coincido con Yamcha y Vegeta, en la foto estaban Roshi a la derecha de Vegeta, la foto hizo que se me subieran los colores, seguía sin creerme que ese hombre me trastornara tanto. Sentía mi corazón a través de mi ropa, controlando lo mejor que podía conteste el mensaje y guarde mi celular, Roshi me miraba atentamente la cara, estudiándome.

-ya que comprobó mi identidad- mi cara se sentía caliente de la vergüenza-la duda es: carne o mariscos?- dijo mientras salía del coche y mi puerta era abierta por el chofer, baje con cuidado y note a Roshi a mi lado guiándome a la entrada del restaurante, fuimos sentados apartados de todos pero sin estar completamente solos, el vino tinto va mejor con la carne roja pero si prefiere mariscos no hay problema.

-como supo que cheque su identidad? Pregunte aun avergonzada-

-yo le envié la foto al señor Smith- rio después de decir lo último. De que otra forma él podría tener una foto tan de cerca con Vegeta. El señor Ouji es muy reservado con su vida personal y odia las fotos. Tome asiento bonita dama. En automático realice lo que me pidió y trate de concentrarme en el menú que había traído el mesero.

Roshi hablo de todo tipo de cosas, desde el clima pasando por el cambio climatológico hasta las artes marciales donde explico que había sido maestro y entrenador de muchos luchadores en varios deportes, también explico sin filtros en la boca de la sorpresa que le causo mi relación con Yamcha ya que él siempre había sido un mujeriego, después de ese comentario quedamos unos minutos en silencio reconsiderando su lengua suelta, me sentí mal al no haberlo notado antes, yo ya sabía que él era un coqueto, pero…. Vivíamos juntos y realmente creí que cuando yo no estaba con él, él se portaría diferente.

Disculpa mi lengua, pero pareces una persona que puede soportar la verdad y el joven nunca me cayó bien, le gustaba alardear mucho y no trabajar como debería- explico mientras terminábamos la entrada, su plática ya no era cómoda para mí que hacía que recordara esa desastrosa salida.

El celular de Roshi empezó a sonar, él se disculpó para luego levantarse de la mesa, mientras eran servidos los platos reconsidere salir del lugar, por mucho que la comida fuera buena o que el mismo lugar fuera de los más caros en toda la ciudad no valía la pena si no podía disfrutar de la velada; estaba por retirarme cuando una mano empujo mi hombro a sentarse de nuevo, sentí pánico ya que no podría irme y tendría que seguir sufriendo esta condena un poco más.

Miré mi plato de comida mientras mi acompañante servía mas vino en mi copa, para luego empezar a comer, tenía los cubiertos sostenidos pero mi plato fue levantado por el mesero, sin saber la razón de este repentino cambio, seguí con la mirada al mesero que partía mientras que otro traía de nuevo el menú y lo colocaba frente a mí. Levante mi mirada para pedir una explicación a Roshi y mi cerebro dejo de trabajar.

Sentí pasar una eternidad mientras coordinaba mi cerebro con mi voz y mi cuerpo, abrí la boca, pero no salió nada, ni aire.

-Roshi tuvo una emergencia y como ya habíamos quedado en este lugar decidí hacerte compañía, pero su elección de vino con comida no fue acertada-

Iba a tratar de contestar cuando el nuevo plato fue servido, el cual no fue pedido por mi obviamente.

-me gusta cenar en silencio, pero es demasiado mientras estas paralizada…. Ya puedes respirar- dijo mirándome fijamente mientras tomaba sus cubiertos y se disponía a comer, respire como él dijo pensando en que momento empecé a contener la respiración, decidí tratar de comer como el hizo sin notar el sabor de los alimentos, tome con nerviosismo la copa y bebí para dejarla casi vacía.

-y dígame Bulma, siempre es presa fácil de viejitos rabo verdes? - su comentario hizo que casi me ahogara para lo que apure más el vino en mi boca. Él se levantó de su asiento para palmearme la espalda y llamaba al camarero para que trajera agua, una vez que me compuse Vegeta se regresó a su asiento mientras le preguntaba al mesero que me indicara el baño, sin repelar con su indirecta me levante y fui guiada al tocador donde comprobé la nada sutil sugerencia.

El poco maquillaje que traía había sido corrido, el rímel había dejado su camino con las pocas lagrimas que me salieron y mi cabello estaba alborotado, un desastre toda, el menor de mis problemas…..

Vegeta Ouji estaba en mi mesa… Vegeta! El señor sueño de mis desvelos y fracasos románticos, don sarcasmo! El amo y señor de la empresa Ouji.

Mi día no había podido ir peor…. termine de lavarme la cara y quitarme el resto del maquillaje para arreglar mi cabello y pedir de forma amable que me dejaran huir al fin del mundo lejos de Vegeta y del mayor oso que pudo tener.

Respirando una y mil veces salí del baño y noté que mi plato de nuevo había sido cambiado, ahora con un postre de tiramisú.

-creí que sería menos peligroso para que lo pudieras comer, ya sabemos que beber vino hace que te tropieces y por eso te pedí una limonada mineral. Contesto mi pregunta mental.

Unas gracias casi en murmuro salió de mi boca para luego comer el postre al cual, si le tome sabor, en realidad disfrute mucho comiéndolo, y para limpiar mi paladar deje al final la limonada la cual también estaba deliciosa, ya al final no me importaba si Vegeta creía que no me veía bien sin maquillaje, el postre fue lo único bueno de mi día y pensaba tener ese pensamiento en mente.

-veo que al final si te sentó bien lo dulce, aunque es extraño tu forma de comer al dejar al final la bebida- dijo mientras los meseros terminaban de recoger la mesa, su celular sonó rompiendo la atmosfera, el solo lo checo y cerro para mirarme terminar mi bebida, con una señal llamo al mesero y le trajeron la cuenta.

Sin decir palabra busque mi bolsa dispuesta a dar mi mitad de la cena a sabiendas de que esta sería la más cara de toda mi vida.

-si Roshi te insinuó en algún momento que pagarías la cuenta, él se llevara algo más que unas palabras de mi parte- su comentario me tomo por sorpresa mientras sostenía mi cartera

-ahora se buena chica y guárdala- ordeno de nuevo, si algo había notado es que Vegeta casi no hablada, más bien ordenada, quería entender que era todo por su trabajo, pero una parte de mi disfrutaba eso, era como si al menos así estuviera ordenándome el solo se concentraba en mí.

-vámonos- como si fuera marioneta me deje conducir nuevamente de mi brazo guiada por él, aunque a diferencia de Roshi no me molestaba su cercanía, pero si me preocupaba que notara mi corazón salir del pecho.

Al llegar a la entrada no estaba la limosina, solo un carro el cual Vegeta se adelantó para abrir la puerta del copiloto y dejarme pasar, el rodeo el vehículo y subió poniendo en marcha el mismo. El condujo tranquilamente por las calles sin rumbo aparentemente, la música que sonaba era clásica pero no estaba lo suficiente para evitar una conversación y yo me sentía pequeña en el asiento.

-ya puedes hablar o seguirás limitándote a monosílabas y ahogamientos- como si leyera mi mente hablo después de 5 min. Manejando

-este día ha sido extraño y aun no son ni las 4- dije sin sonar animada

-eso fue porque Roshi no resistió ir a ayudar a una damisela en peligro de quedarse plantada. Se estaciono en un parque alejado de la ciudad el cual era más botánico y por eso no era muy transitado.

Este tenía hermosos arcos por todo el lugar con diferentes flores que lo adornaban y en el centro un muy hermoso y clásico kiosco, el cual te remontaba a una época donde los caballeros cortejaban a las damas con esos hermosos vestidos esponjosos y pequeños corsés que acentuaban más la figura al tiempo que la deformaban por dentro. Camine por inercia al kiosco sin notar si me seguía Vegeta, era atraída por lo hermoso que era, dentro podrías abarcar hasta 50 personas, era implemente perfecto.

-qué bueno que lo apruebes, necesitaba una opinión femenina y ya tengo mi respuesta. Me gire hacia donde provenía la voz y me encontré con una postal digna comercial de perfume, Vegeta estaba apoyado en una columna que tenia herrajes plateados que parecían enredaderas de flores, detrás tenia el sol resplandeciente lo cual lo oscurecia un poco haciéndolo mas misterioso, su ropa gritaba ser arrancada y su sonrisa torcida parecía leer mi pensamiento. Sentía que de un momento a otro gritarian corte y se rompería la magia, pero en su lugar Vegeta alzo su mano en mi dirección para que mi mano cobrara vida y se levantara en respuesta, seguida de mis pies caminando a su dirección.

Con temor rose su mano la cual sujeto la mia y me lado a su lado, mientras me guiaba para pararme junto a el de lado derecho y depositaba su mano en mi cintura, sentí que deje de respirar de nuevo por su cercanía. El se posiciono a mi altura para susurrar algo en mi oreja izquierda, algo que no entendí a la primero… ni a la segunda, sentía mi piel erizaba al tiempo que el hablaba en mi oreja hasta que su mano libre guio mi cabeza en su dirección y por fin entendí lo que me decía.

-tu amigo Jack quería una locación romántica para promocionar la fiesta de san valentin de la empresa la cual también será para hacer donaciones a varias instituciones, pensé en pedir tu ayuda puesto que el confía en ti.

Y así la magia termino, al final supe que Jack estaba detrás de todo y tanto Roshi como Vegeta solo optaron por terminar el plan de mi amigo. Sintiéndome tonta por como deje mi mente volar en que esto podría ser una cita recordé que Vegeta no me ve como alguien mas que la amiga de su cuñada. Tratando de mejorar mi cara de decepcion sugerí varias ideas para el acomodo del evento y la organización, ya que no solo querían animar a los beneficiados si no brindar una velada romántica y llena de amor… el amor que parecía negarse a mi, y todo por esta persona. La cual apenas sabia de mi existencia.

Tratando de mostrar mi cara de mejor animo camine y camine huyendo de él al mismo tiempo que me mentalizaba a sacarlo de mi cabeza lo antes posible, ya era mucho el tiempo que invertia en mis fantasias como para ahora sentirme decepcionada, incluso animos de llorar lo cual era ridículo porque Vegeta en ningún momento demostró que se sintiera atraído hacia mi.

Con el siguiéndome los pasos me vi en un pasillo con fin y con las lagrimas a nada de salir decidi huir al baño, una vez dentro respire una y otra vez cuando sono mi celular; era Jack el cual me volvia a pedir disculpas para luego explicarme que Roshi le había sugerido llevarme al invernadero; para evitar malos entendidos decidi mejor marcarle.

-hola pequeña! Espero que Roshi no este amargando tu día, a veces es un poco pesado con las mujeres según he visto pero es inofensivo; solo un viejito rabo verde.

-eso ya lo note, pero porque Roshi se ofrecio a suplirte?

-pues el es la mano derecha de Vegeta tengo entendido y pues el jefe confía mucho en Roshi para todo así que era el mas confiable para no perder el tiempo ya que estoy ahorita con el trabajo hasta el techo y también programe la cita para avanzar en el trabajo pero al final no pude.

-gracias Jack por la confianza, dije tratando de tranquilar mi mente -bueno pues el lugar es hermoso digno para toda clase de fiestas, me extraña que no lo hayamos visitado antes.

-era porque estaba en remoderacion, pensaba llevarte ahí en una cita pero no se pudo y ahora al menos lo disfrutaríamos en plan de trabajo.

-ya luego traeras a la próxima victima y disfrutara plenamente de todo tu maléfico plan. Diciendo esto se despidió. Reuniendo valor me mire de nuevo en el espejo y comprobé que mis ojos ya no se vieran rojos, pinte ligeramente mis labios con brillo y Sali a tomar el toro por los cuernos.

-pensaba ir a sacarte de ahí mientras marcaba a un plomero, te demoraste tanto que te perderas el descenso del sol sobre el mirador. Apenas moviendo mi cabeza en afirmación y sin seguirle el juego camine hacia el. El volvió a levantar su mano en mi dirección esperando de nuevo mi respuesta la cual llego a escasos dos pasos de distancia.

-vamos a la parada final- sin soltar mi mano me guio por un camino rocoso que si trajera mis estiletos me rompería el cuello al primer paso. Tenía sentimiento encontrados ya que no soltaba mi mano, aunque me atrasara al caminar, cuando llegamos al camino por fin soltó mi mano para guiarme con los hombros a mirar el atardecer; el tiempo voló a su lado; ya eran más de las 7 y teníamos juntos desde antes de las 4.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, con la puesta más hermosa, en la tarde fresca, mientras que las hojas de los arboles bailaban y a lo lejos se escuchaban los pájaros en camino a su nido; en compañía de quien menos espere y él me tenía sujetada de la mano; un suspiro salió involuntariamente de mi boca esperando que mi sueño no acabara porque si algo era inevitable era despertar y darme cuenta que esto nunca ocurrió.

-paso mañana por ti a cenar, a las 8pm viste formal y de estiletos- dijo Vegeta mientras yo abría los ojos del asombro mientras giraba la cabeza a su dirección. Y asi de la mano me condujo de nuevo al estacionamiento para volver a la "civilización" con la música de fondo en un ritmo hipnótico que me relajaba al mismo tiempo que me adormecía.

-hemos llegado- Sali del adormecimiento para percatarme de que estábamos enfrente de mi departamento, no recordaba en ningún momento haberle dado mi dirección.

-¿Cómo…?-voltee mi cabeza hacia su dirección cuando note como se inclinaba ahí mi, podía sentir su respiración de cerca.

-lamento no poder darme la vuelta para abrirte pero ya voy tarde a un compromiso- su cercanía era para quitarme el cinturón y abrirme la puerta... sin levantar la vista le di un suave gracias para salir. Una mano seguía bloqueando mi salida asi que gire tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible.

-a las 8, me gusta la puntualidad…

Vegeta poso ligeramente sus labios sobre Bulma en un casto beso de despedida, el cual podría no significar nada para el, pero para ella era algo completamente diferente. Totalmente inesperado y casi imperceptible que apenas duro un parpadeo, Vegeta regreso a su asiento mientras que Bulma tomaba su bolso y salía del carro, apenas puesto un pie fuera este arranco dejándola completamente sola en la acera. Con paso dudoso ingreso al elevador para continuar a la puerta del departamento, una vez dentro miro alrededor esperando encontrar algo que le indicara que estaba soñando y que en realidad ese beso nunca ocurrio, se quito los zapatos para ir al baño, necesitaba refrescarse y seguir buscando el elefante o el unicornio con los que luego soñaba de niña.

 _Cuando me besaste, sentí que me robabas la respiración…_

* * *

 **hola de nuevo! se acuerdan de mi? soy una "escritora" que promete cosas y no las cumple... este año es el definitivo para que trabaje!**

 **disculpen las faltas de ortografia (escribi esto de una sola sentada y ya no veo ni lo que escribo) se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y pronto llegaremos al mero dia!**

 **pasen a mi fb si aun no lo tienen! prometo estar mas al pendiente**

 **w w w . face book pnyhdez / solo quiten los espacios :D**


	6. Chapter 6

6 meses

 _parte 2_

Resulto muy fácil el acercamiento entre Vegeta y Bulma después de pasar la tarde juntos, ella estuvo lista al día siguiente cuando el paso a buscarla, a decir verdad estaba lista desde una hora antes, puesto que no sabía cómo vestir se cambió de ropa más de cinco veces, al final opto por vestir algo sobrio pero que luciera elegante, un vestido color ciruela de cuello redondo y mangas cortas que solo rosaban el hombro y que de largo rosaba la rodilla, con zapatos estiletos como el los pidió eran negro junto con su bolsa y abrigo.

Al finalizar de alistarse se volvió a mirar al espejo y creyó que su look era muy sobrio, incluso aburrido, pero mirando el reloj de la sala noto que ya no le daba tiempo de cambiarse de nuevo; Vegeta llamo a la puerta justamente al segundo de que Bulma empezara a dudar y mirar de nuevo el reloj de la sala, el cual marcaba las 8pm en punto.

-muy puntual señor Ouji- dijo al aire mientras caminaba a la puerta y trataba de respirar aun sin creerse que Vegeta estuviera ahí.

Vegeta la miro de pies a cabeza dando una sonrisa torcida cuando ella abrió la puerta y se invitó a pasar aunque Bulma ya tuviera todo en la mano lista para salir.

-muy bonito tu departamento- dijo mientras examinaba todo, más bien dicho inspeccionaba.

-gracias, ya estoy lista-

-no vas a ofrecerme un recorrido por el lugar? Se nota que te esforzaste mucho en la decoración y tienes muy buen gusto- Bulma se sorprendió mucho, pero decidió hacerlo, dejo su bolsa en la mesa por la entrada y se encamino por donde estaba Vegeta.

-esta es la sala y la razón por la que me encanta el departamento- empezó a explicarle mientras le mostraba la vista de donde se podría ver el atardecer, abriendo el ventanal estaba una pequeña terraza la cual solo tenía una silla playera donde podría tomar el sol.

-solo una? Pregunto Vegeta mientras pasaba una su mano por el respaldo de la silla en una caricia.

-Había más cosas, pero esa la compre de rápido - no quiso especificar que Yamcha tenía toda la terraza equipada con un asador, sillas y una alberca inflable para pasar las tardes calurosas, que se llevó cuando se separaron.

-sí, se nota que tu si tienes buen gusto para decorar, no como el insecto de tu ex –

-continuamos? - pregunto tratando de esquivar el tema. Luego está la cocina que casi nunca uso, a decir verdad -desde que estaba viviendo sola nunca noto que en realidad odiaba comer sola así que simplemente dejo de cocinar y refirió comer fuera o con sus amigas, aunque fueran contadas las veces. Este es el baño de invitados y arriba están la habitación principal y de invitados, así que eso es todo, no es muy grande el departamento, pero es cómodo. Termino de decir mientras se volvía a la mesa y recogía su bolsa- ya son las 8:30 y creo que vamos tarde a nuestro destino.

Vegeta la miro de nuevo de pies a cabeza, aunque esta vez se detuvo en la boca y camino hacia ella.

-luego terminaremos el recorrido, no te preocupes vamos a tiempo.

Él le agarro de nuevo el brazo y la condujo al carro que esta vez tenia chofer, una vez dentro el carro se dirigió a su destino el cual era un evento de caridad, una cena baile el cual tenía también un evento de subasta silenciosa.

-un viaje de fin de semana en Paris, un paseo en crucero por Europa, una cena en Berlín- todos estos premios son magníficos, dijo Bulma mientras seguía leyendo la lista de las subastas.

-sí, este año son mucho mejores que el año pasado, Roshi se esforzó mucho por mejorar los premios ya que el año pasado no se llegó a la meta.

-Ouji. ¡Llegas tarde! – dijo el viejo calvo que había salido con Bulma la vez pasada, ella se sitio protegida del rabo verde cuando Vegeta la tomo del brazo para tenerla cerca.

-llego a buena hora Roshi, ya sabes que odio llegar y esperar a que se sirva la comida- eran apenas las 9 pero el evento tenia rato de haber comenzado al parecer.

-sí, pero se perdieron la subasta de 30 min en la lencería de la Perla en París! – dijo el viejo mientras miraba el busto de Bulma. Ante tal descaro Bulma ya estaba por contestarle con una buena cachetada.

-Contrólate Roshi, que estas ofendiendo a mi cita-

-enserio señorita? No lo creo o ya me hubiera contestado algo, sabes que tiene una mente muy ágil para contestar y me imagino que su mano es muy asertiva si me quisiera pegar – dijo mientras Bulma se ponía de colores tratando de no volverse violenta y al mismo tiempo contenta de que Vegeta la llamara "cita".

-Sigue caminando Roshi, nos vemos después-

-ok, pero piensa el viaje a Paris! ¡Al menos estarás en la misma ciudad para pasar por la Perla! - Roshi siguió caminando mientras decía eso, Bulma sentía una vena en su frente y solo se movió cuando Vegeta la jalo para que se dirigieran a su mesa.

La velada siguió su curso y Bulma disfruto de la cita, Vegeta se mostró atento y caballeroso al mover su silla cuando ella se levantó para ir al baño y regresar. ella quiso en un momento ofertar por algún premio, pero al darse cuenta de las personalidades que había en la sala, entendió que lo que ella ofertara no sería nada en comparación a lo que los demás aportarían.

Al terminar la cena, la llevo a su departamento y la acompaño hasta la puerta donde se despidió con otro beso casto, cuando Bulma le invito a pasar a tomar un café, él se negó alegando que tenía que madrugar mañana y partió dejando a Bulma recargada en la puerta recordando todo y deseando haberle enseñado su habitación cuando pudo.

* * *

Después de ese día Vegeta la llamaba casi todos los días, ya fuera para saludar o hablar de su día en el trabajo, cada uno se turnaba en platicar sobre su día y eso hacía que Bulma se sintiera cada vez más enamorada de Vegeta, si, ya lo había aceptado, pero no podía cantar victoria aun, cinco besos castos y solo 10 citas en un mes no era una relación, así que aún no se atrevía a contarle a sus amigas, era como si fuera su pequeño secreto.

Por otro lado, cuando platicaba con sus amigas se sentía mal, como si les mintiera; Ann por su parte le contaba por quinta vez como habían salido en una cena grupal con su equipo de trabajo, las cuales cada vez más la desanimaban, cenas en las cuales siempre iba Krilin y las mismas cenas en las cuales él terminaba yéndose con una modelo que Ann había empleado con anterioridad. Con unas copas de más le relataba a Bulma como ya estaba cansada de ponerse celosa con las modelos que antes habían tratado de entablar una amistad para que luego ellas se fueran con él.

"no se puede confiar en nadie de este medio"- le repetía cada vez más seguido la rubia.

Ese maldito calvo (de nuevo) le resultaba difícil de conquistar, ella, una chica muy atractiva, que empezó modelando por hobby y termino amando el diseño para al final ser una gran diseñadora de modas que podía tener a cualquier hombre del mundo, ella que solo tenía ojos para ese enano cabezón que casi ni nariz tenia, ese enano que cada vez le rompía un poco más el corazón, ese que hacía de nuevo beber sola a su amiga.

-que le vi a ese enano! - decía Ann más ebria que de costumbre, Bulma se preocupó y pensó que deberían de verse en persona para calmar ánimos.

-eso nos preguntamos todos los días, cariño- contesto Bulma mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala para tomar su copa y tratar de no deprimirse por su amiga.

-quienes? - pregunto Ann

-Jack y yo, contesto Bulma sin notar que había hablado de más.

-No! ¡Porque le dijiste! –

-él se dio cuenta, lo siento cariño, vio un mensaje tuyo con imagen y ato cabos- trato de excusarse.

-maldito Jack, malditos hombres!- grito Ann en el teléfono demostrando su estado de ebriedad.

-ojalá estuvieras aquí para que gritáramos las dos juntas y no solo tú en mi oído-

-si! Grito Ann y luego se escuchó un golpe- Bulma casi pudo imaginar a su amiga tratando de no caerse mientras buscaba otra botella de vino – opps! Se me cayó el… escucho de nuevo otro golpe y luego la línea muerta.

Bulma se rio imaginándose de nuevo la escena y como ella ya había consumido la mitad de la botella sola, ya se sentía mareada. Escucho de nuevo sonar el teléfono y contesto enseguida.

-ya necesito que vengas o al menos yo ir! ¡Te extraño mucho y necesito tu compañía, incluso tus ronquidos! – grito Bulma para luego reírse sabiendo cómo le molestaba su amiga ese comentario.

-sí, entiendo que quieras dar un paso adelante en esto de las citas, no te preocupes ya despeje mi agenda para salir más seguido, pero tengo que corregirte, yo no ronco- el estado etílico que tenía Bulma se le bajo, como si hubiera sido tocada por un trueno, se sentó derecha en el sofá y miro el numero en el identificador.

-Vegeta… yo… Bulma trato de omitir la información proporcionada por Vegeta para no imaginarse la escena.

-no te preocupes, no creo que tu llamada anterior haya sido con un hombre, puesto que sales conmigo ahora y no eres una persona infiel según se. Así que deduzco que era con una de tus amigas ya que tengo más de 1 hora tratando de comunicarme contigo.

-si! Grito de nuevo sobre el teléfono, para luego lamentar que Vegeta la tomara por loca por la conversación, miro la hora y noto que tenía más de 2 horas platicando con Ann, Vegeta marcaba siempre por la misma hora y se sintió contenta por la perseverancia de seguir tratando de comunicarse con ella, otro en su lugar hubiera intentado dos veces y esperar que ella le regresara la llamada al día siguiente.

-bueno, entonces te dejo seguir hablando con tu amiga ya que estará tratando de comunicarse contigo-

-ok, descansa y buena noche.

-no te desveles mucho. Colgando Vegeta el teléfono sonó y esta vez sí era Ann.

-que pasa! Te llamo marcando y suena ocupado! Andabas en el baño? Porque no te lo llevaste! ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que hablamos así! – Ann siguió hablando cada vez arrastrando más las palabras mientras que Bulma ya estaba sobria y muy contenta.

-espero no tengo que trabajar temprano mañana, o ya es hoy? – tratando de sacar cuentas de la diferencia de horario.

-ya avisé que no iré a la oficina hoy, aquí ya son las 6:20, desperté a mi pobre asistente, pero al menos sabe que puede llegar tarde hoy.

-pobre- dijo Bulma mientras levantaba la botella y la guardaba, ya no le apetecía seguir bebiendo, no después de la llamada de Vegeta, su ánimo mejoro mucho, aunque sentía pena por Ann.

-tenía una reunión con el calvo para hacer nuevos libros de las modelos con mis diseños, pero no tengo ganas de verlo y recordar que estuvo con una hueca.

-tenemos que vernos, enserio Ann, ya mejor busca otro fuera de tu ámbito, un doctor o un abogado! Hombres te llueven! Ya olvídalo.

-eso hare, hoy será la última vez que me sienta mal por su culpa! ¡Re-agendare la cita y lo tratare mal! Bueno, no mal, porque es muy bueno en su trabajo, pero seré indiferente! Lo olvidare! Ya me iré a dormir, descansa y gracias- termino la llamada Ann y siguiendo su ejemplo, Bulma se fue a dormir.

* * *

El despertador sonó y con la mano al aire trato de hacerlo parar, cuando termino su misión se colocó la almohada en la cabeza para tratar de seguir durmiendo, no importaba que fuera viernes, ir a la oficina era optativo y ella asistía mayormente que los demás, incluso más que su jefe, por esa parte amaba su trabajo ya que podía hacer todo desde su casa y enviar los reportes al final del día, últimamente estaba pensando en tomar de nuevo los viajes para probar los nuevos utensilios pero con la relación que empezaba con Vegeta no creía conveniente irse; había estado buscando esa cercanía y cuando por fin la tenía estaba pensando en huir…

Su celular sonó en repetidas veces mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo, quien sea que llamada tenía que dejar su mensaje porque la resaca era más fuerte que la voluntad de contestar. Cuando por fin se calló el timbre empezó a sonar como si fuera alarma de incendios, levantándose de mala gana y sin preocuparse por su aspecto se dirigió a matar a quien fuera que tocaba.

-ojalá y sea de vida o muerte… murmuro no tan bajo mientras abría la puerta. -¡¿QUE?! Dijo dirigiéndose a quien fuera el receptor

-vaya cara, que bueno que traje café- Vegeta le hablo mientras le daba un vaso con la pócima para despejarse de la mala despertada, él por su parte se invitaba a pasar al departamento mientras que Bulma se quedaba con el vaso en la mano y sin reaccionar en la entrada.

-también traje desayuno ya que recordé que no tienes nada en la cocina- Vegeta puso las cosas en la mesa para que Bulma se sentara.

-No tienes que ir a trabajar? - pregunto Bulma aun sorprendida de la presencia de Vegeta, pero feliz con el detalle del café y desayuno mientras que se movía a la mesa y se sentaba enfrente de Vegeta.

-ayer te dije que despeje mi agenda, no tengo nada pendiente o urgente hasta medio día- dijo mientras se acomodaba y tomaba parte del desayuno

-si, es verdad y gracias por esto- dijo mientras comida, el desayuno consistía en tortilla de huevo con verduras en trozos, una salsa picante que parecía matar a la gente al probarla, un café bien cargado y pan. También había postre que era una variedad de biscochos no muy dulces para que no cayeran mal.

\- solo tengo una pregunta- interrumpió Vegeta, Bulma solo levanto la vista para prestarle atención e instándolo a continuar- siempre recibes así a tus invitados? Dijo señalando la vestimenta.

Bulma hasta ese momento se percató de su bata no tan gruesa marcaba sus pezones y con buena luz transparentaba todo y que en ese momento por su mala pose hacia más marcado el escote y para cereza del pastel el tirante se caía de su lugar. La peli azul se levando tirando la silla para ir a cambiarse, pero Vegeta alargo la mano frenando la huida.

-solo pregunte si era así para todos o yo soy especial… no me quejaba de la vista- dijo mientras se levantaba sin romper el vínculo y con la mano libre levantaba la silla, ponía el tirante en su lugar y luego depositaba un beso en el cuello para tomándola de los hombros la sentaba de nuevo. Bulma con las mejillas rojas trataba de acomodarse el cabello ya que tampoco sabía si tenía un desorden en el cabello.

El desayuno siguió si curso mientras Vegeta relataba sus próximos planes para las futuras citas, Bulma por su parte descartaba su viaje de trabajo y trataba de no sonreír como idiota.

* * *

Ann y Bulma terminaron su noche de chicas bebiendo vino en la sala de la rubia, después de tres meses de largas llamadas telefónicas, en un viaje exprés que la peli azul realizo para visitarla ya que después de la última llamada sintió que su amiga estaba peor que nunca y no se equivocó, a rubia tenia sin asistir a la oficina dos semanas y todo porque la campaña de primavera-verano iba a realizarse en un barco que cruzaría por todo Europa y tendría que ver a Krilin.

-tranquila Ann! Yo sé que estas triste, pero has hecho de todo por evitar ir. ¡Te prometo que si yo pudiera ir te acompañaría y le haríamos la vida de cuadritos al pelón ese! -

-si gracias Bulma, dijo un poco más tranquila y limpiándose las lágrimas, mi plan será que cuando pisemos tierra me ligue al primero que pase enfrente! Bulma sabía que no lo cumpliría, pero no quería quitarle los ánimos.

-por cierto, tu celular no para de vibrar- le señalo su celular a la peli azul que estaba sobre la mesita.

-si? Contesto sabiendo que era Vegeta quien llamaba,

-dile que hoy eres toda mía! ¡Que si mañana viene serás toda suya! Grito Ann mientras se levantaba al baño.

-dile a tu amiga que no me rete- contesto Vegeta mientras Bulma se imaginaba la escena

La llamada como todas las veces eran para saber su día, como Bulma había salido rápidamente antier no había podido hablar con él por el horario y que en el avión no se podían hacer llamadas, Vegeta le relataba que a su regreso le tenía una sorpresa y la peli azul se imaginaba que por fin se le declarara, desde el día del desayuno lo que prometió Vegeta lo cumplió, salían más seguido y en algunas citas hubo más acción, también la presentaba como su cita o pareja ante los amigos que se encontraran y era detallista con ella.

Eran exclusivos y eso le gustaba, pero no sabía en qué punto de relación estaban, él no decía palabras de amor, aunque la trataba con cariño y mucho respeto… demasiado respetuoso. Su avance en citas solo incluía cosas de preámbulo, pero para sorpresa de Bulma no incluía sexo.

Tres meses saliendo aun sin ser novios, pero siendo exclusivos y nada de sexo; Bulma sabía que el hombre exhumaba sexo y que antes había tenido citas con modelos o mujeres hermosas, pero siempre eran de solo una cita, así que ella era especial… o eso quería pensar.

Ann no regreso a la sala así que después del día de compras, turistear por los mejores lugares (nada romántico para evitar que no se deprimiera su amiga), cena en un hotel de lujo con trato VIP, salida a un bar a tratar de animar y luego antro para bailar un poco, terminar llorando en la sala dio por cerrada con broche de oro el día y solo esperaba que mañana se animara su amiga a ir a la oficina y viajar en el crucero el viernes.

Bulma se dirigió a la recamara de Ann como el día anterior para ocupar su lado de la cama, la rubia tenía varios cuartos en el Penthouses pero le había pedido su amiga que no la dejara sola y en su estado era imposible negarse, miro la hora y espero que su sueño también llegara.

* * *

El despertador de Ann sonó solo una vez y cuando Bulma se giró para apagarlo vio a su amiga arreglada y con nuevas energías lista para irse a la oficina.

-gracias cariño, puedes descansar hoy de mí, sé que me veo patética y no quiero dejar que ese maldito calvo me haga más miserable así que iré hoy a trabajar y lo enfrentare con mis súper estiletos y mi falta mata hombres! Dijo la rubia mientras ajustaba sus ligueros que rosaban el borde de la falda y sus famosos Lou Boutin, si su conjunto destilaba sensualidad y ningún hombre se salvaba, Bulma ya sentía lastima del pobre calvo.

-suerte y acábalos! Le dijo mientras veía partir a la rubia y ella regresaba a dormir unas cuantas horas más- a medio día salió a dar una vuelta mientras trataba de mandarle un mensaje a Vegeta, trato de llamarlo en la mañana, pero fue imposible, su cobertura andaba pésima.

Se dirigió al museo Louvre aprovechando que Ann no estaba ya que sabía que no le gustaría ir y se aburriría, una vez que termino su recorrido noto que su celular tenia mensaje respuesta de Vegeta que le preguntaba si ya había ido a la torre, Bulma había evitado ir por su amiga, también porque le gustaría la presencia del pelinegro, así que trato de llamarle de nuevo para contestarle y al mismo tiempo escuchar su voz.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - pregunto con voz tranquila Vegeta.

\- a unas 4 cuadras de la torre Eiffel, voy caminando ya que el día está muy bonito- dijo mientras maniobraba el celular con una mano y con la otra se ponía su boina roja que la hacía resaltar aún más en contraste de su cabello azul y vestimenta negra en su mayoría.

-vas abrigada? –

\- si claro, aquí traigo mi bufanda en el bolso y justamente me estaba acomodando una boina, está fresco el día, pero a la sombra hace fresco…. La verdad es que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí- dijo tratando de no sonrojarse mucho.

-me imagino… el rojo acentúa mas tu piel blanca como la nieve- le contesto Vegeta

-si lo sé, por eso casi no lo uso – contesto notando el cambio de tema de Vegeta.

-ya llegaste a tu destino final? No me gustaría que por estar en el teléfono no cuidaras pasar bien las calles o te desviaras y terminaras perdida-

-tranquilo, ya llegué- soltó un suspiro, tenía perfecta visión de la torre Eiffel, estoy enfrente, no muy cerca de la gente, tampoco muy lejos… Bulma soltó una pequeña risa

-paso algo? – pregunto Vegeta intrigado

-si… no… – Bulma entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar la mirada. Es solo que a unos 20 metros de distancia se me figuro ver a un viejo como Roshi persiguiendo un grupo de mujeres- soltó una risa imaginándose lo ridículo que era, bien podrían parecerse, pero el viejo de Roshi no estaba ahí en Paris. ¿No tienes que descansar Vegeta? Bulma intento hacerle más platica, pero del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada. ¿Vegeta? - intento de nuevo mirando una y otra vez su teléfono fijándose en la recepción.

-maldición! Se cortó de nuevo – dijo desanimada, iba a seguir caminando en busca de mejor señal cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, no se espantó porque sabía que como ella, había muchos turistas y que trataban de buscar un rostro amable para pedir indicaciones.

-caminas muy rápido- escucho mientras se volteaba para mirar al que creyó que era un turista, pero para sorpresa mayor era Vegeta, que lucía muy atractivo con su gabardina negra que hacia juego con sus guantes. También eres muy distraída, en la conversación nunca mencionaste el color de tu boina y yo te lo dije.

Él tenía razón, Bulma venia tan metida en su cambio de tema que no noto el detalle de la boina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara para abrazarlo sin esperar su respuesta, casi podría besarlo, pero no se sentía con plena confianza.

-nunca me reten, tengo un avión privado y puedo viajar por el mundo cuando me dé la gana- dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras correspondía el abrazo- aparte Roshi no es bueno camuflajeandose entre la gente como mencionaste.

-ven, tenemos una torre que visitar- dijo Vegeta mientras la conducía a la entrada de la torre, sin hacer fila claro está, cuando llegaron a la zona de restaurante Vegeta la guio a una zona exclusiva alejados de los demás donde comieron tranquilamente, entre risas y coqueteos llegaron al postre donde Bulma pensaba negarse a pedir ya que la comida había sido bastante cargada, pero ante la insistencia de Vegeta opto por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con moka.

-sabias qué? eres un poco predecible- comento Vegeta mientras el comía una rebanada de Pie de queso, al no ser tan dulce fue lo que decidió pedir para hacerle compañía. Bulma ignoro su comentario puesto que el pastel estaba delicioso hasta que sintió algo raro en la rebanada.

-qué raro. tiene un pedazo de chocolate entero y muy duro que no deja trozarse- dijo mientras seguía peleando con el pastel, al no poder cortarlo decidió usar sus dedos para sacar la pieza, pero no fue chocolate lo que encontró.

 _Cuando perdí las esperanzas de estar cerca de ti…. El mundo guio mi camino para que tu llegaras a mi…_

Vegeta se levantó de su mesa y se posó junto a ella, postro una rodilla en el piso y dijo: Sé que esto va muy rápido, pero ya no quiero esperar más tiempo, tengo 5 años viéndote y conociéndote a la distancia y he de decir que de cerca eres aún más maravillosa de lo que dicen los que te rodean y quieren, Bulma, ¿quieres hacerme un hombre de bien y aceptar ser mi esposa? -

Bulma penas y podía contener las lágrimas, se sentía en un sueño mientras abría el pequeño contenedor de plástico que resguardaba el anillo y Vegeta lo ponía en su dedo, ella sin poder hablar asentía mientras él se levantaba y la abrazaba y besaba, el público aplaudía y música de fondo se anexaba al festejo que Roshi en tiempo record y con fondos ilimitados, logro realizar para su amigo, el viejo escondido en una mesa del rincón del restaurante admiraba esperanzado la escena mientras bebía una copa de vino y brindaba a su salud, él solo esperaba con la mayor esperanza, que todo saliera bien esta vez y que la maldición que lo rodeaba y vio de cerca, por fin se rompiera.

* * *

Bueno, volví! mil gracias por sus comentarios y estoy trabajando para mejorar y también trato de ser mas activa en la pagina del fb, espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo :D hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

Hoy

Bulma se arreglaba frente el espejo mirando constantemente el reloj en espera de no llegar tarde al encuentro, sus ojos vagaban distraídamente una y otra vez hacia la foto enmarcada que reposaba junto a sus perfumes y maquillaje en el mueble que usaba para arreglarse, mirando fijamente alzo la mano para tomar el marco de plata que recubría la foto de su boda.

 _Flashback_

 _Los preparativos de la boda corrieron en tiempo record, Vegeta se aseguró de tener todo listo en tres meses, aunque él hubiera preferido en menos tiempo. Bulma tenía pendiente con respecto a la boda, la ubicación, vestido, adornos y comida eran de primer nivel, muy lejos de todo lo que la rodeaba, era incluso más ostentosa que la boda de su amiga Milk, el futuro esposo se aseguró de tener lo mejor de lo mejor y en un país extranjero donde también contarían con estancia de 5 estrellas para los invitados, en pocas palabras, Vegeta realizo la boda del siglo._

 _La iglesia fue decorada por flores blancas: rosas, alcatraces, claveles, nubes, eran parte de la decoración mientras que se detrás del padre había un adorno de flores colgantes simulando un mural. Esa pared falsa había sido dispuesta para que al terminar la misa fuera parte de las fotografías de la fiesta._

 _Vegeta esperaba junto al sacerdote la llegada de Bulma, a su lado el viejo Roshi fungía de padrino mientras examinaba a las damas que también esperaban a la novia, el portaba un traje negro con chaleco gris y su flor en el bolsillo que hacia juego con el ramo de la novia._

 _Las damas vestían un vestido corte griego de un solo hombro color lila, Bunny la mama de Bulma usaba el mismo corte pero con los dos hombros en tono azul, la señora a pesar de su edad se cuidaba mucho y hacia pilates, eso la conservaba al grado de usar vestidos escotados y lucir como si tuviera 20 años menos._

 _La marca empezó a sonar mientras las puertas se abrían dando paso a la novia la cual lucía un vestido de novia de crepe de estilo evasé, de manga larga. Cuerpo de escote envolvente con manga larga transparente de tul ilusión decorada con aplicaciones de encaje rebrodé. Tirantes transparentes de tul ilusión. Rosas mezcladas con alcatraces eran su ramo y su padre lucia al igual que Vegeta un traje de 3 piezas._

 _Cuando Teodoro llego al lado de Vegeta beso a su hija en la mejilla mientras juntaba las manos en unión de Vegeta y Bulma, se dio la vuelta y se limpió tímidamente la lagrima que rodaba sobre su mejilla derecha, Bunny lo recibió a su lado y limpio tiernamente la lagrima que se asomaba sobre la otra mejilla._

 _Así empezó la misa en la que el padre trato de hacer el momento agradable y no ser el típico sacerdote que duerme en las misas, hizo algunos chistes y su acento oriental sonaba tan agradable que todos ponían atención, cuando llego el momento de los anillo Roshi saco de su saco el cobre que los portaba mientras Bulma trataba de no llorar al ver el anillo de_ _Diamante Corte Oval_ _en rosa pálido con aro de oro blanco, Vegeta repitió las palabras que el sacerdote le había dicho mientras posaba el anillo en el dedo de Bulma._

 _Bulma por su parte opto por hacer sus votos, no mostro molestia porque Vegeta no hiciera lo mismo puesto que sabía que él era muy directo al hablar, pero en esa ocasión necesitaba que fuera un poco más romántico y que mejor para no arruinar la ocasión mejor decir los votos tradicionales._

" _Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que los príncipes existían,_

 _Cuando te hable por primera vez, creí que mi corazón se saldría de mi boca,_

 _Cuando te pude tocar, creí soñarlo y no quería despertar,_

 _Cuando me besaste, sentí que robabas de más que la respiración,_

 _Y aquí estas, en carne y hueso, ofreciéndome el cuento de hadas que no creí tener,_

 _Eres lo que nunca deseé pero que siempre quise tener"_

 _Vegeta levanto la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas mientras se acercaba suavemente a besarla, el beso fue corto, pero animo mucho a Bulma la cual se sentía vulnerable después del discurso, ya que había abierto completamente su corazón y expuesto todos los sentimientos que tenía desde el primer encuentro con Vegeta._

 _-jóvenes, yo esto ya casi acaba, no se adelanten- dijo el padre mientras que los invitados reían y trataban de componerse después de haber llorado un poco por el emotivo voto._

 _-una vez dicho los votos, les hago la pregunta obligada, si no hay ningún impedimento para que esta boda no se efectué, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre._

 _Todos guardaron silencio mientras se escuchaba que el papa de Bulma murmuraba "se está llevando a mi bebe", y todos rieron de nuevo._

 _El padre dijo "los declaro marido y mujer" para que la pareja por fin sellara con un beso el final de la ceremonia. Algunos pasaron a tomarse fotos y otros esperaban a las afueras para festejarlos con pétalos de rosas. Las primera fotos eran en el interior de la iglesia y las demás en un área cercana donde había un kiosco y varios murales hechos con plantas ornamentales._

 _Una gran variedad de fotos se tomó, Bulma se imaginaba que Vegeta ya estaba cansado puesto que en la mayoría salió serio, pero también sabía que él no era muy expresivo facialmente, que solo tenía dos caras "enojado y serio" pero igual lo amaba, al terminar todos partieron a la recepción donde la pareja bailo hasta el amanecer._

Bulma miro nuevamente la foto y decidió buscar en el armario su álbum de fotos, sabía que no podía llegar tarde a la cena, pero recordar que ya habían cumplido un año de casados era algo que aún no se podía creer.

-Vegeta es muy ordenado! Dijo Bulma mientras trataba de organizar su armario que a diferencia del de su marido, era un caos.

-si el entra aquí, pondrá un grito en el cielo! - reía mientras se imaginaba la escena

Vegeta ya le había comentado que tenía que tener más orden con sus cosas porque luego no encontraba lo que buscaba y tampoco aceptaba que la ama de llaves o algún ayudante le viniera a acomodar todo, por experiencia sabía que, aunque le explicaran ella acabaría odiando el orden de cómo fue puesto todo y todo terminaría en el piso todo tirado y ella a un lado sentada esperando que mágicamente se arreglara todo.

Al final de un closet encontró el álbum y los aretes que tenía perdidos, los cuales uso en lugar de los que ya traía, eran unos pequeños diamantes que Vegeta le regalo en compensación de olvidar su primer mes de casados. Después de esa vez ella marco en su agenda el día, no era porque esperara regalos, si no para pasar ese día juntos; ya que por cuestiones de trabajo luego solo se veían a la hora de dormir o incluso días después ya que ella se quedaba dormida y él no la despertada cuando llegaba ni cuando se iba. Un gato, así lo describía Bulma.

Las fotos con sus papas fueron las más emotivas puesto que solo eran los papas de Bulma, ella y Vegeta, ella conocía por fotos a los que fueran sus suegros y por una que otra anécdota de Roshi que había sido un gran amigo de Vegeta padre, ella le había preguntado varias veces a su marido, pero él no hablaba mucho

-no te pido que des muchos detalles, solo que me cuentes como eran- recordaba una y otra vez las veces que le hacia la pregunta a Vegeta obtener como respuesta un gruñido, hasta que un día para ser más específica un jueves que él llego, ella lo espero porque en la mañana habían tenido un desacuerdo. Vegeta olía ligeramente a licor y Bulma aprovecho para arreglar las cosas.

-Cariño, disculpa mi comportamiento de la mañana, no quiero estar molesta contigo- dijo mientras que veía como Vegeta se dirigía al mini bar del estudio y se servía Whisky, notando que Vegeta no respondía y seguía dándole la espalda, camino hacia su dirección para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Vegeta, te amo- dijo mientras lo estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

Sintió como él se bebía todo de un trago y dejaba el vaso en el mueble, tomaba sus brazos y las pegaba más a él, aceptando la disculpa y al mismo tiempo pidiendo una, luego él se giró para tomar entre sus manos la cara de ella y besarla.

-eres muy bella, dijo mientras que Bulma se sentía ebria al probar la boca de Vegeta.

Vegeta termino el beso y la tomo en brazos para llevarla con más cuidado que antes para subir las escaleras, como se encontraba cansado la bajo al terminar de subir, pero no dejo de tocarla y entre manos por todas partes y mucha ropa dejada de camino, apenas llegaron a la habitación para poder terminar el día de buena forma.

Bulma se planteó pelear de vez en cuando por alguna tontería para poder tener esas reconciliaciones, pero luego lo pensaba mejor y decidía que amaba más hacerlo de forma romántica como Vegeta le había enseñado, él era un amante muy cuidadoso y cariñoso, pero por su trabajo casi no podían tener relaciones entre semana o al menos no siempre, a excepciones los días que Vegeta la despertaba cuando ella ya se encontraba dormida.

Ella entendía que había veces que, aunque uno quisiera no se podía hacer el amor, ella también agradecía que no tuviera esas presiones como lo hizo alguna vez con Yamcha, prefería una noche sin dormir a un "rapidin" que no disfrutaría.

Riéndose sola sentada en el piso mientras sostenía el álbum miro la hora.

-ya es la hora! Grito mientras se levantaba, miraba su ropa y buscaba los zapatos para irse a la cena

-voy a llegar tarde! Repetía mientras conducía por la ciudad, trato de marcar al celular de Vegeta, pero se había quedado sin pila, boto el celular en la bolsa y trataba de no brincarse los altos.

-Tengo que agradecer a la señorita Andrea por llamar a la casa para confirmar la reservación de lo contrario no podría dar con el restaurante- decía mientras buscaba el restaurante y esperar a que tuvieran parking Lot, ya que ella era un desastre para encontrar un buen lugar. Termino dando 5 vueltas buscando un lugar y noto que lo más cerca era a 3 cuadras del restaurant así que si no se daba prisa, llegaría más de 30 minutos tarde; no tardó en darse cuenta que la calle empedrada y con un poco de inclinación hacia arriba no ayudaba a que mejorara su tiempo, así que ya tenía 45 min tarde cuando llego a su destino.

Saco su espejo del bolso y trato de arreglar su maquillaje que estaba un poco estropeado por la caminata y el sudor, trato de calmar su respiración y por fin entro, ya luego lidiaría con el mal humor de Vegeta, el maravilloso esposo no era tan maravilloso cuando estaba hambriento.

-buenas noches en que le puedo ayudar? - dijo el guapo Maître rubio.

-buenas noches, busco al señor Ouji, Vegeta Ouji- dijo Bulma mientras miraba a todos lados en su búsqueda.

-sí, él ya se encuentra en su mesa- dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

-si me imagine, ¿cuál es su mesa? - pregunto Bulma notando como el chavo la miraba de pies a cabeza, haciéndole sentir un poco incomoda. El rubio miro a todos lados y le hizo una señal para que Bulma se acercara, confundida y dispuesta a usar su bolso como arma para defenderse Bulma se acercó a maître.

-mira cariño, eres una mujer muy hermosa, pero hombres como él, no valen la pena- dijo mientras que Bulma no entendía a que se refería.

-no sé a qué te refieras. Dijo mientras tomaba con más firmeza su bolsa.

-el señor Ouji ya está en su mesa con su esposa, -Bulma no sabía de qué hablaba ese hombre, pero ya quería golpearlo por esa mala broma, llevo trabajando aquí más de dos años y ellos nunca faltan a su cita, al notar el rubio que no explicación no estaba siendo entendida giro el libro de registro para que Bulma lo mirara.

Vegeta Ouji y Milk Ouji, mesa 25, hora 8pm- se leía en todas las hojas, siempre el mismo día "jueves".

-Mire, esto es un error y ella no es su esposa- Bulma entendió el mal entendido y quiso corregir al rubio

-cariño, yo no juzgo a las personas, pero si haces una escena, yo seré despedido, esa pareja como todas, debió de haber tenido sus anti bajos, pero se reconocer cuando uno está enamorado y ese hombre lo está. Déjalo y búscate quien te amé y valoré, lo que tuvo contigo no será ni la mitad de lo que tiene con ella. Y con esas últimas palabras Bulma fue acompañada por el rubio a la puerta para luego esta ser protegida por un gorila de 2 metros y así evitar que ella entrara, Bulma busco entre su bolsa su celular nuevamente para marcar y recordar que no tenía pila, en un arranque de furia lo tiro al piso.

Empezó a caminar tratando de aclarar lo que paso y lo que el rubio dijo.

-Vegeta tiene reservada la mesa por muchos meses, si no es que el año, ¿Por qué nunca lo menciono? Entiendo que la vea o visite, ella era la esposa de su hermano y mi mejor amiga, pero es ridículo lo que dijo ¡ese rubio peroxidado! Dijo mientras empezó a sentir gotas de lluvia.

-Genial! Grito mientras la lluvia se dejó venir a tal grado que las calles se vaciaron, dando la vuelta para buscar su carro paso un carro por un bache que provoco que la bañara empeorando la situación al grado de hacerle derramar lágrimas.

-quiero que este día acabe! Dijo mientras cruzaba nuevamente la calle esquivando los demás carros que no bajaban la velocidad, miro enfrente de ella y noto que el restaurante ocupaba toda una cuadra, sin moverse de su lugar busco dentro del mismo como la atmósfera era muy romántica, velas en la mesa, flores pequeñas y candelabros, imprimían una escena digna de romance y luego los encontró.

Vegeta y Milk; Bulma se movió un poco más, pero sin cruzar la calle y vio a lo que se refería el rubio, en una mesa de la esquina donde Vegeta estaba frente a Milk, Bulma los veía de perfil y observo lo que no había mirado antes.

Milk platicaba animadamente mientras que él la observaba como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, incluso reía, reía a carcajadas y no la típica sonrisa retorcida que el solía darle.

-La lluvia hace se tu imagen sea borrosa, pero puedo notar tu sonrisa, una que nunca creí ver... Lástima que no sea a mí, a quien sonríes- dijo mientras las lágrimas eran quien hacían borrosa la imagen.

Vegeta en la plática sostuvo la mano de Milk como si fuera algo tan natural y al mismo tiempo tan íntimo, las lágrimas seguían brotando junto con la lluvia hasta que sintió que algo la cubría de la lluvia, no queriendo quitar la vista de lo que tenía enfrente volteo y noto que era el rubio quien sostenía una sombrilla cubriéndola.

-estoy en mi receso y note que seguías aquí, aunque esta sombrilla llego tarde- dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila una cajetilla de cigarros y encendía uno.

-mira, se lo que estas sintiendo, mi ex novio era casado y me entere cuando vino con su esposa así, sé que mi forma de evitar esto no fue la mejor, pero créeme que fue mejor así a que te humillaran si hubieras entrado. ¿gustas un cigarro? Te quitara un poco el frio o ¿prefieres un taxi?

Bulma lo miro mientras dividía su mirada entre la escena y él,

-el odio que fume- dijo Bulma mientras tomaba un cigarro y el rubio lo encendía.

-si quieres que te diga algo que te anime es, él es un idiota, la tipa es una egocéntrica que solo habla y se queja de la comida, si tan perfecta es, porque no pone su restaurante! Dijo el rubio haciendo que Bulma se riera recordando lo perfeccionista que es Milk para comer.

-conmigo nunca se vio tan feliz, dijo mientras volvía a llorar y trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

El rubio se quitó el saco y se lo puso en hombros, paro un taxi que casi en milagro paso por ahí,

-eres hermosa y si no fuera súper gay, te invitaría a tomar un trago y ser tu consuelo, pero es mejor que te vayas antes de que te enfermes. Así subiéndola al taxi el rubio pago con dinero de más y Bulma se fue a casa.

* * *

Con mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su baño, como pudo se quitó todo y preparo el baño, miro la hora y entendió que tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera puesto que Vegeta no llegaría hasta muy tarde.

En lo que estaba el agua lista para la tina, Bulma se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y meter la ropa mojada, cuidando que el saco tuviera su atención para no echarlo a perder ya que tendría que regresarlo.

Se quitó los aretes que tanto amo y los anillos que ahorita le estorbaban, miro en el piso tirado el álbum de la boda y para meter el dedo en la llaga lo ojeo.

Mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras recordaba todos los momentos que vivieron juntos y ensamblando las piezas que vagaban en su mente hasta que vio la foto donde Vegeta sonreía más, con su dedo índice trazo la trayectoria de la mirada de Vegeta y no se necesitó ser un genio para notar que el motivo de la sonrisa era ella, Milk. Ella brindaba su mejor sonrisa al lado derecho un poco inclinada para que saliera la persona detrás de ella, mientras que Bulma miraba enfrente.

Bulma creyó que él la miraba y por eso sonreía, pero el leve entrecierro de ojos de Vegeta hacia entender que se equivocaba. Vegeta, su esposo, el que era el amor de su vida, él, la usaba de sustituta. El a lo mejor no tenía el valor para confesarse a ella o a lo mejor él sabía que no sería correspondido.

Dejando el álbum a un lado, se dirigió a la tina, lavo sus penas lo más que pudo mientras trataba de pensar; ella sabía que Milk no tenía ningún interés en tener una relación con alguien más, o tal vez se equivocaba y en realidad su amiga, acepto tener una relación clandestina con Vegeta; Bulma poso sus manos sobre las cienes tratando de brindarse un masaje que despejara la neblina que sentía dentro. No se sentía segura de nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro de la tina? No lo supo, pero sus dedos ya estabas arrugados y el agua fría, hasta que empezó a temblar ligeramente fue que decidió salir.

-soy un desastre- dijo mientras se observaba en el reflejo del espejo evitando examinarse de más se quitó el resto de maquillaje que tenía, sus ojos y nariz estaban ya rojas e inflamadas de tanto llorar; cuando termino busco una pijama cómoda dejando de lado todas sus pijamas románticas que trataba siempre de tener a la mano. Seco su cabello y se metió a la cama, pensó en cambiar de cama, pero primero tenía que hablar con Vegeta o intentar arreglar la situación, pero hoy se sentía tan cansada que solo quería cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Vegeta llego a la casa notando la ausencia del automóvil de Bulma, eso lo sorprendió mucho puesto que pasaban de las 12; varias cosas pasaron por su mente pero antes de hacer algún movimiento prefirió terminar de llegar y buscar una explicación así que con sigilo se movió dentro de la casa; buscando alguna señal que le explicara la situación, solo encontró algunas manchas secas de lo que parecía tierra, siguió su camino hasta que llego a su habitación; trato de observar todo sin la necesidad de prender la luz y noto el bulto que solía hacer la figura de Bulma en la cama así que se acercó a comprobar.

-mujer… dijo en tono bajo como no queriendo despertarla, ella estaba tapada hasta la cabella de tal forma que vegeta giro un poco su cuerpo para ver un pequeño mechón sobresalir. Aliviado al notar que ella si estaba en la casa, no quiso pensar en la razón de la ausencia del carro; Vegeta se quitó el saco junto con la corbata y tomo el celular que traía dentro, observo los últimos correos que tenía y cuando se dispuso a dejarlo junto a la mesa de noche, este sonó.

-llegaste bien? - Dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigía al su baño, - que bueno, de nuevo te pido una disculpa por alargar tanto la cena, fuimos los últimos que corrieron - dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras se terminaba de alistar. - Si, yo le dijo, descansa pequeña - dijo en todo más serio para después cortar la llamada.

El regreso a la recamara con un pantalón de pijama, conecto el celular al cargador y se acomodó a dormir, ignorando que Bulma había oído todo, ella trato de moverse de su lugar hasta que sintió la respiración relajada de Vegeta, miro su celular y vio que casi era la 1am, con más cuidado del habitual se levantó de la cama y se metió al closet, saco un cobertor y se acomodó en el sillón que estaba frente al ventanal, esa noche sería la más larga y oscura de su vida.

* * *

disculpen la demora! y muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios! hasta la proxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Viernes**

Cuando vegeta se despertó noto que el lado de su esposa estaba vacío, giro su cabeza hacia el baño de ella y vio luz por debajo de la puerta, miro de nuevo el reloj percatándose que era muy temprano para que ella despertara y tarde para que el empezara si rutina; así que se levantó con prisa para alistarse para esta vez, ejercitarse solo media hora y así recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido.

-buen día señor- saludo Nappa el mayordomo mientras le extendía el periódico

-buen día, y la señora Uranai? - pregunto mientras se subía a la máquina para correr

-necesita algo para que la llame?-

-solo coméntale que anoche que llegue, la entrada estaba sucia, quisiera saber si hubo algún problema en la casa y si hay que llamar a algún profesional para checar fugas-

-sí, cuando llegue lo note y me encargue de limpiarlo- Vegeta termino su calentamiento y se dirigió a las pesas.

-saliste anoche Nappa? Pregunto mientras empezaba sus repeticiones.

-la señora nos dio la noche libre señor, ella dijo que no habría problema con usted- El mayordomo ahora se arrepentía de irse sin primero confirmar con su jefe el permiso.

-si ella lo dijo, no hay problema, es solo que me extraño- soltando un suspiro Nappa se despidió de Vegeta para dirigirse a preparar el café en lo que su jefe se arreglaba.

En la cocina se encontraba la ama de llaves, aun no llegaba Ángela la otra muchacha que ayudaba en la casa así que Nappa enseguida le comento lo ocurrido con Vegeta, a lo que Uranai solo opto por reírse.

-déjame Nappa, yo le llevare el café al joven- preparando toda la bandeja se encamino a la mesa mientras esperaba a Vegeta.

Vegeta bajo ya arreglado y se encamino al comedor donde june ya tenía todo listo, se acomodó y empezó a leer el periódico, Uranai pacientemente espero a que el señor dejara de lado el periódico.

-Señor- dijo mientras Vegeta hacia a un lado el periódico y tomaba su café.

-Uranai, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces….. llámame Vegeta, me conoces desde niño y eres como una madre para mí- Vegeta le indico que se sentara para hablar tranquilamente; entre ellos había mucha confianza puesto que ella había estado con él desde que tenía 10, June había sido contratada para cuidar a Table, pero como la familia la apreciaba mucho, Vegeta le ofreció un mejor puesto en la casa, Uranai en si trabajaba porque quería, ya que hacía más de 5 años que Vegeta le había pedido dejar su puesto para dedicarse a su salud, a lo que la señora se negó y le dijo que solo la sacaría de la casa con los pies por delante.

-aun no me acostumbro Vegeta, dijo la señora mientras Vegeta le servía café en la otra taza.

\- Nappa te comento de los restos de tierra o lodo que había.

\- sí, creí que habían sido consecuencia de anoche- dijo mientras lo miraba y sonreía en complicidad. Vegeta ajeno a la indirecta la miro entrecerrando los ojos tratando de descifrar el mensaje oculto.

\- ¿o no planeas contarme? - pregunto Uranai notando que Vegeta no pensaba mencionar nada, está bien, ya entendí que son sus cosas intimas y que una vieja como yo no debe de meter sus narices.

Vegeta miro su reloj y salió a esperar al chofer para dirigirse a la oficina, recordó que cuando volvió a la recamara a prepararse, la cama seguía vacía y en el baño no estaba Bulma, saco su celular del saco y tecleo su número, timbro dos veces y luego mando a buzón, iba a marcar de nuevo pero el chofer se detuvo para luego abrirle la puerta.

Vegeta tomo su portafolios, guardo su celular y salió del automóvil, apenas iba subiendo los primeros escalones cuando el chofer le hablo.

-disculpe señor Ouji- Vegeta volteo a mirarlo extrañado de que Zarbon le hablara.

-dime?

-solo quería Felicitarlo, sé que mi comentario no tiene importancia y esto cruce la relación jefe-subordinado, pero realmente le deseo todo mucha felicidad- Vegeta lo miro sin entender la felicitación, puesto que no había hecho algún trato importante en meses.

-no entiendo el motivo pero gracias- dijo mientras se giraba para empezar a subir los escalones de la entrada del edificio principal.

-su aniversario- Apenas dos escalones subidos Zarbon le hablo de nuevo -mierda- pensó Vegeta mientras sacaba su celular para checar el calendario -dicen que el primer año es el más difícil, pero usted no tuvo ningún problema, señor.

-mierda- pensó de nuevo Vegeta mientras asentía de nuevo y agradecía los buenos deseos de Zarbon, él había apagado las notificaciones y ahora entendía el porqué de la ausencia de su esposa, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y se encamino a la oficina.

-buen día señor Ouji- la recibió su secretaria Zangya para luego acompañarlo a su oficina para repasar la agenda del día y asuntos pendiente.

Cuando terminaron de hacerlo y Zangya se disponía a abandonar la oficina ella saco de la última hoja de la agenda una tarjeta, Vegeta la miro sin entender hasta que la abrió.

-todos los de la oficina le deseamos un feliz aniversario y los mejores deseos jefe, dijo finalmente para luego abandonar la oficina. Vegeta tomo la tarjeta y leyó los buenos deseos que estaban escritos en la misma, cada mes había tratado de tener algún detalle para que no pasara desapercibida la fecha, pero el día de ayer pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron que olvidara todo lo demás.

Por el comunicador le hablo a su secretaria para informarle si había recados de su esposa pero al obtener una respuesta negativa intento con el celular de nuevo. Ahora el teléfono mandaba directo a buzón así que intento marcar a la casa dando como resultado el mismo, Bulma había abandonado la casa en el momento en que Vegeta se había metido a bañar, no había dado indicación del lugar al que se dirigía así que estaba empezando a inquietarse.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba tomando un café mientras esperaba a su acompañante, traía un pantalón deportivo con converse y sudadera, había salido a correr para aliviar el malestar, pero la trasnochada no había ayudado así que empezó a caminar como zombie hasta que dio con el café que siempre usaba y espero una hora a que abrieran.

-disculpa la demora pequeña- dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a saludarla y le bajaba el gorro de la sudadera que le cubría la cara -Dios! Que te paso? Dijo sobresaltado al mirar su estado.

-nada que el tiempo no cure- dijo sin ánimos mientras se volvía a colocar el gorro-

-oye, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo y si tienes un problema, tienes todo mi apoyo-

-solo no grites que me duele la cabeza- dijo removiendo el espresso

-tu odias el espresso Bulma, dime que sucedió, Vegeta sabe? Porque no está aquí contigo- dijo alzando más la voz a lo que Bulma responde jalándole la manga del saco y haciéndolo sentar

-si no te calmas, no hablare y ya tengo un gran dolor de cabeza para que sigas actuando así, cálmate o me pondrás peor-

Jack respiro para calmarse y se reacomodo en su asiento, llego el desayuno que Bulma pidió para los dos y mientras que Jack comía ella solo picoteaba hasta que Jack termino y ella pidió la cuenta para luego recordar que no traía cartera.

-Jack, podrías prestarme la copia de mi llave del carro- dijo mientras traían la cuenta

-claro, no sé porque me la dejaste a mí y no a alguna de las chicas.

-porque es más fácil contactarte a ti, dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar, Jack la alcanzo y abrazo para caminar hacia el carro de él y dirigirse al departamento.

-Jack, te hubieras sentido mal al saber que mientras tu y yo salíamos, yo amaba a alguien más? - soltó de la nada Bulma, Jack permaneció en silencio mientras llegaba a un cruce.

-Bulma, creo que muy dentro de mí, siempre supe que había alguien más en tu mente, pero como yo te amo, quiero que seas muy feliz, así que mi único deseo es que seas feliz.

-lo siento, dijo Bulma mientras lloraba de nuevo, Jack soltó una mano del volante y tomo la mano de Bulma, apretándola para hacerle saber que podía desahogarse con él.

-Vegeta te hizo algo?- dijo mientras estacionaba el carro en la entrada.

-no quiero hablar aquí. Jack salió del carro para abrirle la puerta y llevarla al departamento, una vez dentro le quito el gorro y abrazo de nuevo, así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Jack sintió vibrar su celular, Bulma lo soltó y el atendió la llamada.

Bulma se movió hacia el baño y se vio al espejo, necesitaba un baño, algo para bajar la inflamación de los ojos y mucho maquillaje. Jack apareció detrás de ella entregándole una toalla como leyéndole el pensamiento, la dejo sola mientras entraba a la tina y una vez que la vio dentro tomo la ropa para lavarla, le dejo una muda en lo que estaba la ropa de ella y le marco a su hermana.

* * *

Bulma termino su baño y se vistió con lo que tenía a la mano, busco la secadora en el mueble del baño y empezó a tratar de domar su cabello el cual ya le llegaba al pezón. Jack por su parte aún estaba en el teléfono y miraba continuamente si Bulma salía; una vez que escucho que se apagaba la secadora, corto la llamada y espero en la sala la llegada de Bulma.

-luces mejor pequeña- dijo Jack mientras que palmeaba el cojín continuo al suyo en el sofá

-me siento un poco mejor, gracias por la ropa-

-la tuya aun está en la lavadora así que tenemos bastante tiempo para hablar- Bulma tomo un poco de té que estaba en la mesita de enfrente, respiro profundamente para luego dejar la taza en su lugar, se acomodó cerca de Jack buscando consuelo y volvió a llorar.

Cuando tiempo estuvo así, no lo supo, pero sabía que tenía que sacar todo antes de tomar una decisión y entre la vista empañada y la luz que se filtraba por la ventada deslumbro que ya era tarde, se sobresaltó tanto que casi se cae del sillón.

-que paso? - dijo Jack mientras se aflojaba la corbata que estaba arrugada y llena de lagrimas

-tu trabajo! - Busco un reloj para notar que eran casi las 2, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido

-cuando me llamaste informe que no iría a trabajar, dijo casi en risa, no es común que me cites en estos días y menos tan temprano- Jack jalo el brazo de Bulma para que se sentara.

Bulma poso su rostro en el hombro de Jack y suspiro, ya se sentía menos pesada y con más fuerzas, tomo la mano de Jack y empezó a hablar.

Jack la escuchaba mientras ella se desahogaba, él no pretendía emitir un juicio sobre lo que Bulma decía puesto que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior se pudo haber malinterpretado y ni ella misma sabía que ocurriría o enfrentaría la situación con Vegeta; lo único que ella necesitaba ahora, era un hombro en que llorar.

Cuando saco todo lo que tenía en el pecho, Jack la seguía abrazando y eso lo agradecía, Bulma no sabía si actuaba inmaduramente al haber huido tan temprano de su casa, pero no se sentía confiada de poder hacerle frente; ellos decidieron que irían por el carro de Bulma, pero antes la acompañaría a buscar el saco que el Maître le había prestado. Ella se cambió nuevamente de ropa y se encaminaron para la casa de Vegeta.

* * *

Uranai escucho un carro entrar y se apresuró a la entrada, enseguida noto que era Bulma abrió la puerta y se aproximó lo más rápido que podía a ir a verla, desde en la mañana que la vio salir casi a hurtadillas, se sintió mal pero no pudo evitarlo ya que ella ya era grande y por mucho que caminara rápido no podría alcanzarla. Uranai trato de contactar a Vegeta, pero él se encontraba ocupado en una reunión así que solo le quedo esperar que Bulma regresara.

Bulma enseguida noto a la ama de llaves y girándose a Jack recibió unas gafas de sol, aún estaba inflamada y no quería que la señora la viera mal, a la entrada intercambiaron unos saludos y Bulma le informo que había tenido un problema con el carro y por eso Jack la había traído, sin esperar una respuesta se encamino a su recamara para cambiarse de ropa a una más casual mientras que metía en otra bolsa el saco; recordó que traía en celular sin pila y lo conecto.

El celular conectado se encendió y enseguida tonos de mensajes empezaron a sonar, llamadas perdidas y su buzón demostraban que varias personas recordaban la fecha especial de ayer incluidos sus padres que al no poder contactarla por teléfono intuyeron que estarían ocupados y terminaron por enviar mensaje.

Vio una llamada de Vegeta la cual había sido como a las 9 y siguió mirando los demás mensajes, busco de nuevo la dirección del restaurante y la escribió en un pedazo de papel, se disponía a salir cuando sonó de nuevo el celular, suspirando y debatiéndose mentalmente si mirarlo o no, se dio la media vuelta y camino de regreso, creyendo que a lo mejor eran sus padres.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - Bulma se arrepintió enseguida de leer el mensaje puesto que era de Vegeta, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras leía una y otra vez esas líneas.

-estaré en reunión toda la tarde, nos vemos en la noche- decía el nuevo mensaje que acababa de entrar, "otra reunión" pensó Bulma mientras dejaba en visto el mensaje y salía de la habitación, dejando conectado el celular, total, nadie le llamaría o si lo hacían ya los leería después.

Bajo las escaleras y Jack junto con Uranai la esperaban en la sala, Bulma vagamente le comento a la señora que andarían dando vueltas con lo del carro y que le dejara algo listo en el horno para que ella comiera de regreso, que no la esperaran porque no sabía que tanto demorarían.

La ama de llaves le comento de llevarse algún guardaespaldas, pero como en otras ocasiones Bulma lo descarto alegando que el único importante era Vegeta y que ella se sentiría incomoda, que no se preocupara que no andaría sola.

-no se preocupe señora, si algo le pasa a Bulma, mi hermana se tele trasportaría desde Paris para matarme por dejar que dañaran a su amiga- dijo haciendo reír a la señora, aunque usted no lo crea, ella ama a Bulma mas que a su propio hermano. Nos vemos.

Diciendo eso se despidieron para encaminarse al restaurante, cuando Bulma y Jack llegaron el joven Maître estaba apenas acababa de llegar así que tuvieron que esperar a que saliera del vestidor.

-Muchas gracias por traerlo, aunque realmente no creí que volviera- dijo el Maître que se había presentado con el nombre de Caroni-

-era mi responsabilidad traerlo de vuelta- dijo Bulma mientras se adelantaba para ir a buscar su carro y principalmente su cartera.

-yo tengo preguntas que espero puedas responder antes de que regrese mi amiga- dijo Jack aprovechando la ausencia de Bulma.

-eso me imagine, mire, yo no quiero meterme en problemas por dar información de clientes-

-si lo sé, dijo Jack mientras lo saludaba de mano y pasarle una propina camuflajeada.

-mierda…. Dijo al notar la denominación

-no usare la información para nada negativo, solo queremos aclarar la situación, aunque usted no lo crea, el señor Ouji está casado con mi amiga, dijo mientras le mostraba una foto de su celular de la boda -y la mujer que viene a cenar aquí es la cuñada del difunto hermano de Ouji. Mi amiga necesita aclarar esta situación antes de decidir qué hacer con su matrimonio.

Suspirando el rubio llamo a una mesera que tenía más tiempo trabajando en el restaurante, ella recordó que las cenas siempre eran los jueves a las 8pm, él siempre llegaba antes y se iban juntos, tenían como 5 años yendo a ese restaurante y que precisamente ayer fueron los últimos en salir del restaurante, el señor Ouji dejo una suma grande en compensación por la molestia y la reservación es hecha por años para siempre tener la misma mesa, solos los dos.

Jack agradeció la información y se encamino a su vehículo, condujo unas cuadras hasta llegar a un punto medio donde ya lo esperaba Bulma. Busco donde estacionarse y buscaron un restaurante cerca y convenció a Bulma de comer un poco más con la promesa de que le diría lo que le había preguntado al rubio.

* * *

Vegeta había salido temprano de la reunión contra todo pronóstico, y ya en su oficina pensó en lo que haría para compensar el haber olvidado el aniversario, sabía que necesitaba arreglar la situación así que llamo a su secretaria, quien mejor que una mujer para saber cómo contentar a otra.

-señor Ouji, aquí están la lista de personas que marcaron mientras fue la reunión y los mensajes – Vegeta los leyó e inconscientemente busco algún mensaje de Bulma. Si se había molestado al parecer.

-mi esposa no llamo- dijo sin notarlo

-no tengo llamadas de ella desde el lunes, lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que ella marca una vez al día para hablar con usted- Vegeta recordó que él era quien le marcaba así que esa información le extraño.

-y porque marca para la oficina- dijo mirando de nuevo su celular

-ella menciono que luego le marca ocupado su teléfono, cuando marca a la oficina y usted está en reunión ella odia interrumpir así que evita dejar mensajes, creí que ya sabía- dijo Zangya apenada, el jefe era muy claro cuando pedía que no le pasaran llamadas y ella había creído que eso incluía a Bulma.

-Zangya para la próxima que ella marque transfiere la llamada sin importar si estoy o no ocupado, por favor- dijo Vegeta masajeándose la cara y ya sin ánimos de pedir su ayuda.

Dejo la oficina y le pidió a Zarbon que pasara a la joyería para comprar unos aretes, recordó que ella prefería los pequeños y entro unos que parecían esferas con piedras en rubí como estrellas, el que lo atendió lo felicito y le mostro el dije que completaba todo, la colección se llamaba "Esferas del dragón" y era inspirado en una leyenda. Vegeta para no verse grosero después de que le explicaran el significado pago el dije y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

hola chicas! aqui dejo la continuacion, se que esperaban mas pero desde el capitulo de la boda los lapsos de tiempo seran mas cortos asi que habra mas espacio para aclarar las cosas :D nos vemos para la proxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Sábado

Vegeta se levantó temprano como siempre, aunque este día sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, él no se enfermaba hacia años así que podría ser eso, sin perder más el tiempo se dirigió al baño para alistarse, antes de llegar a la puerta giro la mirada con dirección a la cama y se preguntó a qué horas había llegado Bulma, puesto que Urania no supo darle mucha información.

 _Flashback_

 _Buenas noches Vegeta - saludo Uranai mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina, ¿quieres algo para cenar? Ya había pasado tiempo desde que llegabas temprano a la casa._

 _-no lo había notado, si Bulma no ha comido podrías buscarla para comer juntos- dijo Vegeta mientras salía de la cocina._

 _-la señora no está! Grito Uranai haciendo que Vegeta se detuviera, este miro su reloj que marcaban las 7pm, él no tenía demasiado tiempo sin llegar a esa hora así que desconocía la rutina de su esposa._

 _-ok, comeré en el estudio, cuando llegue que me vea ahí y gracias- Vegeta se cambió de ropa a una más informal sin perder el estilo un jeans negro con un suéter café y zapatos a juego, para él eso era cómodo para trabajar en casa así que se dirigió a su estudio._

 _Uranai entro junto con Angela al estudio con un carrito con la comida para Vegeta la cual parecía un mini buffet ya que tenía un poco de todo, vegetales, carnes y pescados, Bulma comía una casi mínima porción de todo en comparación de Vegeta._

 _Una vez puesta la mesa improvisada Angela abandonó el estudio dejando a Uranai y Vegeta solos, en ese momento Urania aprovecho para contarle a Vegeta lo que había pasado con Bulma._

 _\- ¿entonces mi esposa salió desde hace horas con Jack y aun no regresan? Uranai solo asintió, Vegeta no era alguien celoso pero le incomodo que su esposa saliera con tal facilidad con su exnovio._

 _-la señora comento que ayer tuvo un problema con su carro ayer y el señor Smith la auxiliaría dando vueltas con los tramites pero que no sabía a qué hora regresarían- eso relajo un poco a Vegeta mientras empezaba a comer, ya la esperaría para ver si se ponían de acuerdo en vender ese carro y comprar otro nuevo para no tener problemas otra vez, Vegeta ya había previsto que el vehículo daría problemas ya que tenía más de 8 años y aunque ella lo cuidara mucho, él prefería carro del año y profesionales para tratarlo._

 _Después de trabajar por varias horas y con los ojos cansados él se dirigió a su cuarto notando que eran más de las 12; su celular no tenía mensajes ni llamadas de Bulma como antes, era improbable que siendo tan tarde ella no hubiera llegado, marco pero después de sonar mandaba a buzón, camino a oscuras por la casa puesto que ya todos se habían retirado y entro en su cuarto, marco de nuevo y vio una luz que parpadeaba en la mesa del lado de Bulma, se acercó y notando que era el celular de ella, colgó para tomar el teléfono de ella cuando la escucho respirar; ahí estaba Bulma durmiendo plácidamente._

Vegeta se dirigió a su gimnasio y solo supo que estuvo más tiempo del habitual cuando Nappa entro buscándolo ya que no lo había encontrado en el estudio como era la rutina. Cansado y más sudado de lo habitual se fue a su recamara para encontrar entre cerrada la puerta del closet de su esposa, creyendo que ella estaba en el baño como lo marcaba su luz, trato de cerrar la puerta para notar que en ese cuarto estaba su esposa con bata de baño y a medio vestir; poco lo duro la bata que termino el piso para mostrar a una Bulma sin nada encima y en busca de un conjunto de lencería; Vegeta no era muy aficionado a ella puesto que antes de casarse había tenido aventuras y muchas mujeres quisieron domarlo usándola; así que la magia se había perdido y para él todos eran lo mismo y para lo mismo; pero en ese momento se sintió inquieto.

Desde su posición podía mirar libremente sin que ella se percatara; así que vio como Bulma se posaba frente al espejo para posar y así decidirse entre varios conjuntos. Si Vegeta hacia un recuento, sabía que ella había usados para él varios de ellos, él no tenía preferencias en cuanto al color, pero sabía que el rojo hacia resaltar mucho el tono de piel de ella. Sintiéndose incomodo se movió de su lugar y se metió a bañar; escucho ruido de afuera y se apuró a terminar como si sintiera que, si no la veía ahorita, demoraría en encontrarla nuevamente, además de recordarle llevar siempre su celular.

-buen día- dijo Vegeta mientras se ajustaba la bata de baño y encontraba a Bulma ya vestido casualmente con un pantalón de lana y un suéter mientras se ajustaba las botas, lista para salir.

-buen día- contesto apenas y mirándolo de nuevo mientras se dirigía al closet para sacar una bolsa más amplia que la que siempre usaba.

-vas de salida- pregunto Vegeta mirando como Bulma se movía de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-sí, necesitas algo- contesto dándole la espalda, algo que confundió a Vegeta, Bulma nunca le había ignorado tanto, luego recordó que ella estaría molesta por el aniversario fallido.

-regresaras temprano? Pregunto Vegeta mientras que en su mente pensaba donde podría llevarla para celebrar y si era ahora un momento pertinente para entregarle el regalo y mejor esperar a que fuera la cena.

-mmmm, Bulma se quedó un momento quieta pensando la respuesta – no lo sé, pero estamos en contacto, ¿vale? No vemos cariño- la peliazul salió del cuarto dejando a un Vegeta completamente confundido, las respuestas vagas no eran comunes en ella así que necesitaba consejo.

* * *

Bulma recorrió el camino a su cita con el corazón en la boca, trato de comer algo, pero no podía, anoche había tenido que tomar algo para dormir o de lo contrario estaría toda la noche en vela, para su buena fortuna tuvo poco contacto con Vegeta, aunque noto que el actuaba como si todo siguiera su curso; giro a la derecha y en la entrada el guardia la saludo con la cabeza abriéndole paso.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo retrovisor mientras notaba que se había arreglado cuidadosamente de pies a cabeza, tenía la necesidad de mostrar una apariencia etérea mientras por dentro se sentía rota.

Bajo del carro acomodándose nuevamente los lentes de sol y agarrando su bolsa para luego levantar la mirada y notar que ya estaba en la entrada quien la recibiría; le temblaron un poco las piernas en los estiletos y se ajustó la falda corte recto que se pegaba en sus curvas, se puso recta y se alisto para enfrentar todo.

-Bulma! – fue abrazada mientras trataba de no romper en llanto – estoy tan emocionada de verte que prepare un gran festín para esta ocasión!

-no tenías que molestarte, gracias-

-es que hacia tanto tiempo que no estábamos todo el día juntas que realmente quise hacer algo especial!

Bulma observo como su amiga se movía, como se vestía y expresaba; sin emitir un juicio siguió la corriente esperando alguna señal de que su comportamiento fuera actuado.

-señora Ouji, la mesa del jardín está servida, dijo una doncella

-ya le he dicho más de mil veces que me llame por mi nombre, pero como la contrato Vegeta teme que un día la escuchen y la regañen o despidan por tutearme. Dijo Milk mientras se dirigían al jardín.

El ambiente era relajado, Milk iba vestida con un traje azul con pantalones rosas y el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, la comida había sido preparada por ella ya que Bulma enseguida identifico su sazón, así mismo el arreglo floral de la mesa.

-disculpa la pregunta Milk, pero para que ocupas a la servidumbre si vas a hacerlo todo tu? No te ofendas es solo curiosidad- dijo Bulma sabiendo que había sonado dura.

-tu marido no me deja estar sola, pero eso no evita que yo prefiera a hacer mis cosas, - Milk suspiro mientras tomaba la taza de té- sabes Bulma, si pudiera irme a vivir a cualquier lado, optaría por las montañas… alejada de la civilización; algo así como cuando te ibas de excursión a probar inventos, dijo mientras sonreía imaginándose su vida fuera de todos estos lujos.

-entonces no eres feliz así? Pregunto Bulma mientras la miraba fijamente, buscando mentiras en su rostro.

-no es que no sea feliz, es solo que todo esto es mucho más de lo que siempre pedí; creo que es solo que me siento a veces muy sola entre tantos lujos.

Bulma sintió su teléfono brillar, lo saco de su bolso y miro la pantalla; Vegeta le estaba marcando después de mandarle varios mensajes, algo raro en el así que silencio la llamada y devolvió la atención a Milk.

-está bien que no atiendas tu teléfono? A mí no me molesta- dijo la pelinegra mientras servía pastel.

-sí, no es nada importante.

Siguieron platicando de toda clase de cosas mientras recordaban otras, la entrada de té con pasteles dio paso a un desayuno más sustancioso y luego a frutas en helado, sin pensarlo pasaron la mañana para luego salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines que tanto tiempo absorbía el tiempo de Milk, Bulma entendió que el odio que empezaba a sentir por su amiga era injustificado puesto que Milk era solamente ella, mientras que su marido era quien daba todas sus atenciones.

Milk le explico cada planta con nombre y procedencia, cada flor y por ultimo su pequeña hortaliza, fácilmente podría sobrevivir en las montañas si ella se decidía irse, Bulma pensaba que podría ayudarle con algunas tecnologías para tener su casa más cómoda sin perder su estilo sencillo como Milk quería; ese pensamiento alegro y alarmo a Bulma, lo último que quería era correr a su amiga.

Caminado de regreso a la casa la doncella salió en busca de Milk.

-disculpe señora Ouji pero el señor Vegeta Ouji es la segunda vez que le marca, parece urgente.

-quieres hablar con él, Bulma? – pregunto Milk genuinamente sorprendida, Vegeta pocas veces marcaba a la casa de Milk, ya que prefería visitarla en persona.

-no, atiende la llamada, iré al baño a refrescarme- Bulma no quiso pensar en esa llamada, tomo su teléfono y dejo un mensaje a Ann; se lavó la cara cuidando de no despintarse mucho, tambien se arregló el cabello y miro nuevamente su espejo, las ojeras apenas y se notaban junto con los ojos inflamados, el color de sus mejillas era gracias a la caminata con Milk y el sol que tomo en el jardín. Se sentía mejor por no tomar una decisión apresurada y tratar de darle el voto de confianza a su amiga, lo que aún no quería era hablar con Vegeta.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, era Milk que sostenía el teléfono.

-Vegeta quiere hablar contigo. Dijo entregándole el teléfono para luego dejarla sola; Bulma miro el teléfono sin entender hasta que escucho el tono de voz de Vegeta.

-me escuchas? Dijo en un tono más algo al normal y un poco ¿molesto? – Bulma entendió que no fue buena idea dejar sus mensajes en visto.

-sí, no es necesario que grites- dijo calmada bajando la tapa y sentándose en la taza.

-no contestaste mis mensajes- dijo bajando su tono de voz y más relajado, había tratado de trabajar en la mañana, pero se había quedado con la duda del paradero de Bulma; para estar molesta con él por olvidar el aniversario ya era exagerada su actitud y se estaba cansando, ella no actuaba así nunca y no sabía cómo tratarla.

-estaba ocupada, lo siento- Vegeta se estaba desesperando puesto que su actitud, aunque le desesperaba también le incomodaba, producía en él cosas que no sabía cómo explicar y no tener el control sobre su ser era algo completamente nuevo.

Suspirando en la línea, Vegeta miro por la ventana esperando como hacer fluir la conversación, pero nada le venía a la mente, nunca antes había tenido ese problema ya que ella era quien guiaba siempre la conversación.

-necesitas algo Vegeta?- pregunto Bulma queriendo cortar la llamada.

-sí, saldremos a cenar a las 8pm así que espero uses un vestido elegante de noche – dijo mientras esperaba la contestación emocionada de Bulma, él sabía que ella adoraba esas cenas así que la llevaría al mejor restaurante y ahí entregaría el regalo con una gran disculpa.

-ok, estaré lista para tu cena de negocios, nos vemos.

Vegeta aun no podía creer que esa fuera su respuesta, tan plana y sin emociones, luego reacciono y entendió que tenía que haber sido más explícito en informarle que no era cena de negocios, pero también no quería arruinar la sorpresa. Colgó el teléfono y se movió a su escritorio; al menos no andaba con Jack, no es que creyera que Bulma se había arreglado con tanto esmero para una cita o alguien más, es solo que le sorprendió cuando Milk le comento que estaba con ella.

* * *

Milk observo a Bulma desde la sala y se levantó del asiento, Bulma le entrego el teléfono y se movió para sentarse enfrente de ella.

-Bulma discúlpame, olvide felicitarte por tu aniversario! Dijo Milk de pronto haciendo saltar a Bulma

-ahh eso… no te preocupes… si te soy honesta, yo también lo olvide.

-eso es terrible! ¡El primer año es el más difícil! ¡Vegeta debió de haber dicho algo o ser atento! – dijo sin prestar atención al semblante de su amiga.

-no te preocupes, no es que siempre festejemos esas fechas, además andábamos muy ocupados así que no importa.

-pero eso es tan anti romántico! ¡Y después del idiota de Yamcha es muy importante que Vegeta y tu festejen cada oportunidad que tengan!

-está bien Milk, realmente está bien-

* * *

Para cambiar el tema Bulma invito a Milk al centro comercial y así aprovechar el día, con lo que no conto Bulma fue que Milk se pondría emocional al recordar que poco después de su aniversario ella había enviudado, la tarde de chicas se volvió una tarde de excursiones, donde la pelinegra quiso visitar cada uno de los lugares emblemáticos de su relación con Table, Bulma se sintió incomoda ya que recordó todo lo que sufrió su amiga y luego como llego a juzgarla creyendo que ella correspondía a Vegeta.

El día se pasó lento mientras recorrían esos lugares hasta que la pelinegra noto como su amiga se sentía y decidió ayudarla a buscar un vestido para la cena, Bulma sin ánimos se probó todo lo que Milk elegía sin cuestionar siquiera el gusto que era más conservador que el de ella, eso también lo noto su amiga que lo interpreto como molestia por olvidar el día tan importante.

Dando casi las 7, Bulma dejo a Milk en su casa y con la cajuela llena de ropa se dirigió a su casa; nada más entrando a la propiedad noto que en la entrada de la casa estaba en el marco de la puerta Nappa y Uranai, no es que le molestara que estuvieran ahí, era solo que no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Se bajó se carro, tomo sus bolsas y saludo cortésmente mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-la señora está actuando muy rara últimamente- dijo Nappa mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- es culpa de Vegeta! la señora lo ama y el cree que todo lo tiene seguro. Dijo caminando a la cocina

Bulma se tomó su tiempo para alistarse, no tenía ganas de salir y mucho menos de intentar arreglarse; por lo mismo se preparó su baño en la tina y se dispuso a relajarse, ya tenía la ropa lista en la cama y esperaba que Vegeta le dijera que la vería en el lugar para así podría justificar la llegada tarde. Estaba casi dormida cuando vagamente escucho la puerta abrirse, pero pensó que era Angela ya que era quien la ayudaba a llevar sus cosas en orden, no se molestó en levantarse.

Vegeta salió del estudio en búsqueda de su esposa nada mas Nappa le informo que había llegado, él ya estaba listo creyendo que Bulma se apresuraría para estar lista como veces anteriores, gran error, ya eran más de 7:30 y apenas su esposa daba señales de vida.

Subió con prisa para encontrar en la cama la ropa de ella, sin escuchar sonido en la habitación decidió buscarla en el vestidor de ella, no había nadie así que toco la puerta del baño, al no obtener respuesta se preocupó y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella, con su cuerpo relajado en la tina y los ojos cerrados; la espuma solo cubría lo que se encontraba sumergido en la tina así que Vegeta obtuvo una clara vista de los senos de su esposa, botones rosas sobresalían del agua como llamándolos, Vegeta freno de lleno su pensamiento, esos pensamientos regresaban cada que recordaba como ella sin notarlo lo atraía desde que como voyerista la vio en el closet en la mañana.

-Bulma- la llamo suavemente por su nombre sin recibir contestación así que intento un poco más alto, pero no queriendo asustarla.

-mmm – fue lo que ella contesto después de que la llamaba dos veces más por su nombre.

Vegeta se acercó a la tina y trato de que la espuma se moviera y cubriera, pero en su lugar solo hizo que los pezones se respingaran más, ya con su paciencia al límite, le hablo más de cerca esperando que ella por fin despertara.

-Bulma- dijo no tan bajo, no tan alto, en la medida justa, aunque sonó ronco.

Bulma abrió los ojos sin entender que se había dormido ni qué hora era, el agua ya estaba fría y se sentía observada, un escalofrío corrió su espalda para girar la cabeza a su derecha y con la poca iluminación que brindaba las velas vio a Vegeta recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-lo siento – dijo mientras se levantaba de la tina en busca de la toalla, Vegeta le alcanzo la bata y salió del baño dejándola sola; Bulma apago la luz y encendió las luces para empezar a arreglarse; en 10 min estuvo listo su maquillaje y mirando el reloj tenía 5 min para estar lista.

Salió de la habitación y Vegeta estaba mirando por la ventana, ella tomo sus ropas y se movió para el vestidor, Vegeta solo escucho la puerta cerrarse, soltó el aire que tenía conteniéndose en sus pulmones y espero que ella saliera.

-disculpa, no creí quedarme dormida, pero ya estoy lista- dijo Bulma sin mirarlo

Vegeta la observo y noto que, aunque no estaba tan arreglada como otras veces, aunque ella se veía hermosa, solo se había delineado los ojos y los labios los pinto de rojo, el cabello tenía un aire despeinado por las puntas onduladas, pero él sabía que ese look desordenado llevaba tiempo.

-no te preocupes, vámonos- Vegeta la tomo del brazo y sintió a Bulma sobresaltarse, y era notable que estaba tensa.

Tomo los abrigos de los dos y partieran a la entrada, en la puerta de la casa Uranai los esperaba, les informo que el chofer estaba listo y Vegeta la despidió indicándole que no los esperaran. Procedió a ponerle el abrigo a la peliazul y partieron.

* * *

Bulma en todo el camino estuvo callada, pensativa, cansada, ella no tenía ánimos de estar ahí y menos con él, pero no podía negarse; ella sabía que esos eventos eran importantes para él y aunque en estos momentos lo último que quería era estar junto a Vegeta, al menos en sociedad tendría que aparentar que todo estaba bien.

-vamos, dijo Vegeta mientras le extendía la mano para salir del carro, el viaje en auto fue muy rápido.

Bulma se encamino con el tratando de pensar en cosas positivas para poder hacer frente a la velada.

-bienvenidos- saludo el maître, este sin hacerlos esperar los dirigió a la mesa correspondiente y fue cuando Bulma noto que era mesa de dos.

Vegeta se puso a su espalda y la acomodo el asiento, luego se sentó quedando frente a frente.

-y los demás? – pregunto Bulma mirando alrededor

-solo seremos los dos, cuando estábamos hablando se cortó la llamada antes de explicarte que la cena no era de negocios, dijo Vegeta evitando culparla por colgar el teléfono.

-ok, dijo Bulma sintiéndose más incómoda, pensó que no tenía que fingir un estado de ánimo opuesto al que tenía, pero no quería estar cerca de Vegeta, no aun, el comenzar se acercó y les extendió la carta, Vegeta pidió por los dos notando que ella no sabía que pedir, más bien la poca hambre que tenía, se le había ido completamente.

-estuvo bien tu día? - pregunto Vegeta tratando de hacer conversación.

-sí, ya me hacía falta tener un día de chicas- dijo apurando la copa de vino en su boca

-sé que estas molesta, pero espero que disfrutes la velada- Vegeta iba a seguir con el intento de platica, pero llego el mesero con la cena. Comieron en silencio mientras que Bulma se preguntaba si Vegeta tenía la mínima idea de lo que ella pensaba, hasta ahorita había sido cuidadosa en la casa; nadie sabía o notaba como se sentía ella; terminaron en silencio de comer y Vegeta ordeno un postre de tiramisú, a Bulma se le hizo raro ya que él no era de comer cosas dulces, pero hoy era un día en que nada parecía ser lo que ella pensaba.

Al llegar el postre Vegeta tomo una de las manos de Bulma haciendo que ella se tensara de nuevo, el acaricio la mano tratando de calmarla mientras que Bulma trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa evitando así llorar.

-Feliz aniversario- dijo sacando de su saco una caja que contenía los aretes y el collar que había comprado antes – te pido una disculpa por olvidarlo y espero te guste tu regalo, sin soltar la mano de Bulma el espero que ella tomara la caja, la abriera y lo disculpara.

La peliazul alzo la vista y lo miro muy sorprendida o eso parecía, miro la caja y regreso la vista a Vegeta.

-cariño! ¡Lo siento mucho! Olvide que había sido nuestro aniversario! Le dijo a Vegeta dejándolo muy impresionado, Bulma miro de nuevo el regalo y con la mano libre junto su mano junto a la de Vegeta.

\- qué? - fue lo único que Vegeta logro decir

\- cariño, yo no estoy molesta, ando un poco ocupada y cansada, incluso distraída dijo Bulma sonando cariñosa como antes, lo cual relajo a Vegeta, solo creí que alguien como tu entendería como me sentía con tanto trabajo, sé que tienes mucho trabajo y por eso siempre llegas tarde a casa, incluso trabajas los fines de semana y por ese motivo no salimos; yo lo entiendo y creí que tu entenderías que yo también puedo tener esas rachas de mucho estrés.

Algo en lo que decía la peliazul no le hizo sentir bien, ella tenía un trabajo, aunque no tan controlador como el de él, así que el tenía que poner de su parte para hacerla sentir bien y no menos preciar su esfuerzo.

-lo tendré en mente, después de estar aquí, planee en salir a bailar a los salones que te gustan así que si nos apuramos llegaremos para tomar un buen lugar o si prefieres ir a la opera también puedo llamar para conseguir boletos, aunque creo que esta el ballet o el teatro.

-suena muy bien tu plan cariño, pero es necesario que salgamos? Es que ando muy cansada y realmente me gustaría irme a casa- Vegeta quiso replicar, pero recordó que Bulma se había dormido en la tina así que su cansancio si era real.

\- tienes razón, Vegeta pago la cuenta y se dirigieron al automóvil, sintió que la tensión que había en el carro al llegar al restaurante se había disuelto, al menos del lado de Vegeta; Bulma por su parte cerro los ojos y trato de dejar su mente volar.

* * *

Vegeta noto que Bulma se había dormido cuando su cabeza se pozo en el hombro, él paso el brazo por la espalda y abrazo a él, quiso confortarla por alguna extraña razón; y al llegar a la casa no quiso despertarla, la cargo en brazos por toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación y procedió a quitarle el vestido.

El conjunto color piel le resaltaba en su tono de piel tan claro y el diseño era más conservador a comparación del rojo que le había visto antes; con cuidado la abrigo ignorando donde guardaba ella su pijama y puso el vestido en una silla no queriendo que se arrugara, luego él se quitó su saco y sintió el peso de la caja, Bulma al salir del restaurante casi lo olvida y Vegeta la guardo.

La puso en el tocador y se desvistió a mitad de la habitación; Bulma por su parte había sentido el cambio de locación, pero se sentía tan cansada que solo noto la sombra de Vegeta; y se deleitó con el cuerpo que tanto amaba, creyendo que todo era un sueño cerro nuevamente los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

Vegeta se acostó en su lado de la cama y sintió el cuerpo frio de Bulma, se estiro para tenerla más cerca a lo que Bulma respondió pegándose más y suspiro; el pelinegro sintió más cerca el cuerpo, concretamente los senos, cuando pretendía alejarla, ella giro dándole la espalda pero acercándole el trasero, cansado suspiro y se acomodó amoldándose a la pose de ella, algo como abrazándola, la espalda de ella pegada al pecho de él y la mano de el en la cadera de ella para luego aferrarla a la cintura.

* * *

hola chic s! gracias por seguir aqui y esperar mis actualizaciones! esta vez si tengo razon para desaparecer! no tenia internet ni señal de celular asi que no podia subir el capitulo, es algo raro pero esta pasando seguido aqui en donde vivo, no avisan ni nada y de repente estas incomunicada.

cambiando de tema, les dejo aqui la continuacion y nos vemos en la proxima!


	10. Chapter 10

Bulma se encontraba en el aeropuerto, tenía más de media hora mirando la pizarra donde se mostraba los vuelos retrasados; saco su celular y marco de nuevo inútilmente puesto que la llamada no sería conectada hasta que el modo avión fuera suspendido, resignándose fue a buscar un asiento y pensar en algo que no fuera comida.

-Hola Bulma estas ocupada? – pregunto Maron en un tono más alto de lo habitual ya que se podría escuchar de fondo sonidos del hospital

-no mucho, en que te puedo ayudar? – contesto la peli azul esperando que la plática de Maron fuera entretenida para matar tiempo.

-lo que pasa es que Raditz hará una cena y quería saber si podrías asistir, no sé si a tu marido le interese, pero también está invitado- Bulma bufo sabiendo que Vegeta no iría, tampoco es que se desilusionará.

\- no te enojes amiga! No te sientas triste porque el prefiera su trabajo a vivir como un ser humano, parece extraterrestre.

-sí, eso, oye y desde cuanto eres amiga de Raditz? – Bulma solo recordaba que se habían visto una solo vez en la boda de Milk, ya que ni él ni Goku pudieron asistir a la boda con Vegeta.

-ahhh, desde hace tiempo pero ya en la fiesta platicaremos, dile también a Jack para que sea la representación de Ann- Bulma miro su reloj de mano esperando que ya aterrizara el avión.

-bueno, entonces que día y a qué hora será? ¿Ya le avisaste a Milk o le aviso yo? - pregunto distraída mirando cómo no era la única desesperada en la sala

-ya le avisé y no podrá, el día es el 20 de abril, puedes llegas desde las 8pm, te aviso con tiempo para que no tengas escusas de no asistir, disculpa que sea ese día, pero me toca descansar y tengo que aprovecharlo! – dijo más entusiasmada que nunca

\- creí que a fiesta era de él, pero tú la organizaste a tu antojo…. Ok entonces ese día te veo- platicaron un poco más de la vestimenta y luego se escuchó como por el comunicador llamaban a la enfermera así que termino la llamada, Bulma busco en su celular el calendario para apuntar la fecha y no faltar, en ese momento reacciono por qué Milk no asistiría; "Jueves".

Aun no sabía cómo abordar el tema de las cenas con Milk, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas; sacándola de sus pensamientos se anunció el arribo del avión procedente de Paris y corrió a buscar al recién llegado.

-hola pequeña! ¡No creí que realmente vinieras! – Jack la recibió con un gran abrazo levantándola del suelo, tenían casi un mes sin verse puesto que había salido de vacaciones y como Ann no podría viajar, él había decidido ir a visitarla, también a vigilar si el enano se portaba bien con ella.

\- te extrañe mucho! – dijo Bulma aflojando el abrazo pero sin soltarlo.

-yo más! Y Ann te manda regalos en compensación por no poder ir, aunque también la regañe porque la última vez que vino fue en tu boda- dijo Jack mientras caminaban a buscar el equipaje.

-si Jack gracias por la sutil indirecta….. por cierto, espero que estés libre el 20 de abril para una fiesta, nos invita Maron.

-claro! ¡Ahora vámonos que siento que apesto y la comida fue muy mala en el avión!

Jack y Bulma salieron del aeropuerto junto con el carrito de las maletas rumbo al carro de ella, platicaban de la vida de Ann y el calvo, como lo llamaba cariñosamente Jack, puesto que su vida profesional iba para vez mejor, las modelos se peleaban por salir en sus desfiles y ahora querían que trabajara en una línea de perfumes o bolsos y accesorios, pero eso significaría más trabajo y puesto que Ann estaba trabajando mucho en hacerse de un nombre en la industrial, Jack se preocupaba de que tuviera un punto de quiebre al no descansar lo suficiente y sobre excederse en el trabajo.

-la llamare para tratar de que se dé un descanso, ese ritmo de vida me está preocupando también, yo creí que al terminar las temporadas se tomaba un descanso y viajaba por los alrededores para más inspiración- dijo Bulma mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-eso hacía, pero últimamente se enfoca mucho en su trabajo, ese enano es todo un caso.

-a que te refieres? Descríbeme

-pues que el idiota parece más idiota en persona, aunque no te niego que es bueno en su trabajo, pero esa cara de inocente-tímido con las chicas es la que complica todo.

-enserio?

\- según averigüe, era maestro de artes marciales antes de decidirse por la fotografía, también estudio para ser monje budista pero como le gusta viajar mucho pues no podría quedarse encerrado en el templo. Dijo Jack con disgusto, y prefirió omitir como las modelos se arrimaban alrededor como abejas en la miel.

-todo un hombre de mundo! Bulma estaba sacando el boleto para pagar el estacionamiento cuando sonó el celular que luego se conectó con el reproductor de sonido del carro para manos libres.

-bueno? Pregunto mientras pagaba y salía del estacionamiento

-buen día, estas ocupada? – pregunto Vegeta

-voy manejando querido, necesitabas algo? – Jack levanto una ceja al escuchar la conversación

-requería de un documento, pero por la hr has de ir rumbo al trabajo, partiste muy temprano así que me imagino que andas muy ocupada, no te interrumpo más entonces; marcare a la casa para que me faciliten ese sobre. Vegeta sonaba tranquilo, pero Jack noto que sonaba aún más calmado que otras veces y más para alguien que le urgía algo, Vegeta era un maniático del control desde el punto de vista de Jack.

-sí, tenía un mandado antes de ir a la oficina, pero si tienes todo bajo control entonces te deseo un buen día laboral y nos vemos en la noche. Bulma miraba por el espejo cuidándose de los demás autos ya que por la hr había mucho trafico

\- igualmente Bulma, se cuidadosa en lo que hagas…. Cariño – Vegeta colgó dejando sorprendido a Jack por el apelativo usado.

\- desde cuándo Vegeta es tan cariñoso? Pregunto intrigado a lo que Bulma soltó un bufido y pitaba para que el carro de adelante pasada la luz verde.

\- es la primera vez que lo dice, y ahorita que lo noto, me molesta. Dijo apretando el volante

-así que aún no sacas el tema de las cenas con Milk?

-Jack…. ¿Mejor dime a dónde quieres ir a comer?

Bulma y Jack se reincorporaron a la ciudad para pasar al departamento del pelinegro, ella lo ayudo a tratar de ordenar un poco sus maletas para llevar a la lavandería lo más pesado, ya que al ser mucha la ropa prefirió pagar por el servicio, aunque tuviera un buen sistema de lavado en su departamento, al final era un hombre y no tenía quien le ordenara la casa para solicitar que le ayudara con la ropa.

Dando las 11 de la mañana Bulma se reportó en su oficina donde tuvo una junto para mostrar los avances, ella, aunque no lo quisiera era parte importante de la empresa, el dueño ya le había ofrecido un puesto como socia en la compañía, pero Bulma aún no se decidía ya que sería una responsabilidad mayor a la que desempeñaba, aunque no podía negar que ella misma ayudo a crear varios prototipos e incluso estudio un poco sobre la robótica y electrónica para saber más de los productos.

Tal vez en un futuro y si la oportunidad se volvía a presentar lo pensaría de nuevo, aunque honestamente tendría que cambiar el nombre de la empresa, ya que no siempre le gusta o llama la atención el nombre que ostenta actualmente, "Red Ribbon" no sonaba muy tecnológico e innovador. El mayor Black como le llamaban de cariño al dueño por su pasado en el ejército, tendría que aceptar ese cambio si decidía hacerla su social.

* * *

Vegeta guardo su celular, se ajustó el saco y camino hacia la limosina que lo esperaba junto con el socio que había ido a buscar al aeropuerto, el señor Red hombre bajo de estatura con el cabello rojo y con un bigote, se distinguía por siempre llevar saco y pantalones negros aunque la temperatura fue muy alta, puesto que había tenido formación en el ejército, estaba acostumbrado a portar siempre su uniforme correctamente, sus zapatos también son negros, la camisa blanca con una cinta negra en el cuello, debajo de un chaleco rojo con rayas. El anillo que portaba con un diamante en la mano derecha lo distinguía mucho puesto que era raro que un hombre lo usara, pero según sabia Vegeta, este había sido regalo de la difunta esposa.

-termino su llamada señor Ouji- dijo Red mientras se entretenía en el celular.

-así es, Zarbon a la oficina- corto de tajo la conversación, Vegeta ajusto su cinturón en el asiento mientras recordaba su mañana, había sido como siempre, aunque al volver del gimnasio noto que Bulma ya había partido; la actitud de ella no había variado mucho desde la cena desastrosa para él. No es que desconfiara de Jack, pero no entendía porque su esposa no había sido sincera con él y admitir que ella estaba con él.

Miro de nuevo su celular y busco el número de Bulma para mandar un mensaje, lo que no sabía era que poner; ella era la que siempre mandaba mensajes y en la conversación la última línea tenía fecha de casi tres días antes de su aniversario y era de ella; sintió algo que no supo describir mientras lo leía de nuevo.

"buen día amor, que tu día sea muy corto para que regreses a mi pronto"

Vegeta había regresado la llamada horas después para avisar que llegaría tarde a la casa y Bulma lo entendió; ella siempre lo entendía y era por eso que sabía que serían buena pareja, sin dramas, malos entendidos y cada quien ocupados en sus proyectos para crecer profesionalmente; le tenía aprecio porque sabía que ella lo amaba.

Casi inmediatamente después de conocerla supo que ella había quedado impresionada con él, pero en ese momento el no buscaba nada serio, en realidad nunca planteo casarse y menos con el pasado tormentoso que reinaba en su familia desde hacía años, en retrospectiva era casi un milagro que sus papas lograran vivir 15 años juntos antes de que ocurriera la tragedia pero si algo respeto de su madre fue que logro aguantar todas las infidelidades de su padre, el cual cuando cayó enfermo rebelo toda la verdad que envolvía el misterio de la familia así como la verdad.

Vegeta no la creyó pensando que su papa solo quería justificar el mal que había hecho, pero contra todo pronóstico su madre Saya lo perdono y justo después de arreglar sus problemas y que su papa mejorara, tuvieron el accidente, solo ellos fallecieron en el crucero para renovar sus votos que habían planeado con tanto esmero; en ese instante cuando estaba por echar todo a la borda ya que no tenía otra familia que pudiera criar a un Table niño llego Roshi.

El viejo sabia más de la cuenta y le explico desde cuándo se remontaba el porqué los Ouji vivían poco en felicidad o mucho en soledad, escéptico a todo se enfocó al trabajo y omitió esta información al mejor de la familia para luego descubrir el error.

Como Roshi dijo una vez, con Table se cumplirán 100 años de generación y por fin se librarán de todo mal, estaba muy equivocado y por esa razón Vegeta se enfocó en buscar a alguien perfecto que embonara en su molde, que lo amara completamente y no le causara problemas, y eso creyó encontrar con la peli azul, hasta hoy.

* * *

El día de la fiesta llego y Jack decidió buscar a Bulma, pero ella le pidió encontrarse en la cafetería de siempre para que no tuviera que viajar de punta a punta y perder más tiempo del necesario, cuando se vieron noto que Bulma no andaba en carro, al parecer quería disfrutar mucho de la fiesta y no quería ser irresponsable, ni el, así que usarían un servicio de taxis en caso de necesitarlo, ella vestía un conjunto negro de pantalón y blusa que no se suponía ser sexi o revelador pero en su cuerpo al moldearse correctamente en cada curva era imposible evitarlo; el por su parte un simple jeans con camisa blanca manga larga y una negra encima, comieron algo ligero para no llegar con el estómago vacío en caso de solo hubiera botana y que se les subiera todo y una vez terminado se dirigieron a la casa de Raditz

Bulma busco con la mirada al dueño de la casa o a alguien conocido, pero a buena hora había decidido no usar tacón lo cual le restaba centímetros para ubicar a alguien, Jack al notar que había más gente de lo normal jalo a la peli azul a su lado para que los que estuvieran más tomados no se sobrepasaran.

A lo lejos noto la cabellera de Raditz y caminaron con esa dirección, la música estaba muy alta para gritarle y entre codazos y empujones llegaron al destino.

-hola chicos! ¡Disculpen la tardanza! – saludo Bulma a Raditz y Maron que estaban repartiendo cerveza y pizza

-Bulmita! Qué bueno que llegaste y con el guapo de Jack- dijo Maron mientras saludaba con mucho entusiasmo al pelinegro mientras que Bulma notaba que su amiga ya andaba un poco ebria. Miro a Raditz para buscar una respuesta, pero solo lo encontró conteniendo la risa.

-pasa algo que ignoro? - pregunto mientras veía como Maron jalaba a bailar a Jack.

-sí, pero no te puedo decir, a menos que jures seguir la corriente- contesto ofreciéndole una cerveza

-esto me intriga mucho- Raditz le conto la razón del porque había más gente de lo habitual y porque Maron actuaba así, Lunch aun no llegaba y ese era importante, la peli azul pregunto por Goku a lo que Raditz le explico que se encontraba en un torneo de artes marciales en Europa, ya que desde hace meses había empezado a entrenar para poder entrar a dicho evento.

Bulma y Goku tenían sin verse años, aunque estaban en la misma empresa nunca coincidían y por lo tanto no había asistido a la boda de la peli azul, cosa que si bien no sería completamente cómoda por la relación pasada y los viejos sentimientos; al menos ayudaría a fortalecer la amistad como en este caso Maron y Raditz.

La fiesta continuo mientras que daban las 11, ningún invitado había partido aun, aunque ya había llegado un camión repartiendo comida, algo así como un food truck y de pronto, cuando ya estaban todos con su platillo llego Lunch, Maron que apenas y podía caminar derecho la fue a recibir mientras que Bulma ya andaba un poco mareada, Jack la cuidaba puesto que había notado que a pocos le importaban el anillo de casada que usaba, lo bueno es que no eran groseros.

-Lunch! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! ¡Por fin!- grito mientras que abrazaba a la recién llegada, Lunch noto su estado y miro a Raditz quien solo movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Luego pocos escucharon a Maron diciendo que la fiesta apestaba para luego empezar a llorar.

Bulma miro a Raditz esperando una reacción, pero solo se metió a la casa, lo siguió a la cocina un como más lento y con cuidado para no caerse para encontrarlo preparando café, notando que su preocupación estaba de mas, tomo otra cerveza y camino de nuevo al patio mientras que veía a Lunch calmar a Maron quien traía todo el maquillaje corrido.

De pronto la música se detuvo y las luces de piso brillaron dando un toque romántico a la velada, Maron dejo de llorar para notar todo y vio que Raditz se había cambiado de ropa y en una mano traía café, con un puchero en la boca lo acepto para luego darle la espalda. Lunch la dejo mientras retrocedía y cuando iba a buscarla para que la consolara el micrófono sonó.

-Maron, sé que desde que te conocí mi vida sería puesta de cabeza y en parte eso quería, la fiesta en la que tanto te esmeras te para inaugurar mi nuevo hogar fue solo una excusa para que todos tus seres queridos estuvieran presente y aquí los tienes, se lo que piensas porque eres más clara que el agua, pero esta vez, yo te gane.

Raditz puso su rodilla derecha sobre el pasto y de su bolsa de pantalón saco la cajita, Maron empezó a llorar de nuevo y todo tomaron fotos y videos. El pronuncio las palabras más dulces y anhelabas que Maron no esperaba escuchar ya que ella solo quería que el hiciera oficial su relación, pero obtuvo más que eso.

Gritando un si se arrojó a sus brazos y por fin sellaron su amor. Jack miraba como Bulma seguía tomando y disimuladamente se limpiaba los ojos, trato de abrazarla, pero eso empeoro la reacción logrando que llorara más.

A las 12 ya todos se habían ido y Bulma apenas se había despedido de los novios, Jack trato de quitarle lo que quedaba de cerveza ya que ella ya no podía ni pararse, pero comprendía que ella quería ahorrar sus penas, el taxi por fin llego y se encamino a casa de Bulma como primer destino.

* * *

Vegeta estaba en la cocina, había tenido hambre, algo extraño en él, ya que en la cena con Milk había comido como siempre, pero era como tener un hueco en el estómago que necesitaba llenar, ya estaba cansado de mirar el celular, pero no sabía a qué horas regresaría su esposa y jugar al marido celoso nunca lo haría.

De pronto vio como trataban de abrir la puerta de la casa ya que en la pantalla de seguridad en la cocina las siluetas, se encamino a la entrada y escucho leves golpes como patadas; se abrió la puerta y Jack apenas y podía sujetar a Bulma. Vegeta miro la escena y se encamino para ayudar.

-gracias! – Vegeta con un brazo sujeto el cuerpo casi inerte de la peli azul. Aquí está su bolsa y dile que deseo que amanezca mejor de lo que me imagino.

-y de quien es la culpa de que este así? - contesto Vegeta molesto de que Jack tomara tan a la ligera el estado de Bulma, bien podría darle una indigesta de alcohol y el como si nada.

-mía no lo es, ella no quiso parar y yo solo la pude cuidar, pero es tu esposa, ¿no? La quieres tanto que sabrías si algo le pasa, ¿no? Y no has notado nada raro en ella? Te dejo, mi taxi espera-

Jack se fue dejando a Vegeta molesto pero intrigado, ya que no sabía si era por el o por Bulma y su actitud, así de ebria bien pudo ser objetivo de algún tipo sin escrúpulos!, Vegeta cargo a Bulma y la condujo a la cocina para ponerla en la silla mientras que preparaba café, el no noto que ella poco a poco por el olor fue despertando hasta que frente a él estaba Bulma con mejor aspecto.

-hola guapo- dijo en tono muy coqueto, un tono que tenía tiempo sin escuchar.

-bébelo- dijo acercándole el café

-sin azúcar ni leche? Sabrá feo- dijo despacio y tropezando con las palabras

-bébelo, que tengo sueño y mañana trabajo- dijo girando para irse

-quédate…. al menos hasta que lo termine- dijo mientras que con el dedo índice seguía el borde de la taza. ¿Sabes que eres hermoso? tus ojos y tu boca son lo que me encanta mirar, aunque si me quedara ciega mañana me encantaría mirarte con mis manos…. Ya sabes tocarte desde el cabello, pasando por esos hombros y brazos tan bien esculpidos y bajar por ese abdomen que mataría por verter champagne y luego beberla…. Dijo mientras bebía el café y se quitaba el abrigo.

-deja de decir tonterías y bébetelo- Vegeta sabía que era atractivo, pero nadie le había dicho bello. Bella era una mujer no un hombre, pero en boca de Bulma le gusto escucharlo, aunque el estado actual de su esposa no era el idóneo.

-sabes que se me antoja con este café?

-que? Noto que Bulma buscaba con la mirada algo que comer, así que fue a la alacena para ver que se podría preparar de rápido, dándole la espalda escucho unas risitas lo cual irrito. Al voltearse Bulma estaba a su espalda siendo sostenida por el desayunador.

-ese trasero es para comerse o al menos morderlo…. y es mío- dijo mostrando el anillo; Vegeta sentía la cara caliente y no sabía si era de vergüenza o molestia, se volteo de nuevo para tomar un pan y preparar un sándwich cuando sintió un apretón en su trasero, la mano se Bulma lo apretaba y eso nunca había pasado

-por fin lo hice- dijo riéndose de nuevo como niña cuando hace travesura. Vegeta después del brinco y sorpresa inicial se volteo para quedar frente a frente, Bulma se mojaba sus labios y el creyó que lo besaría, así que espero el acercamiento mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos, pero el beso nunca llego, así que abrió los ojos y noto que ella no estaba, miro para todos lados y solo la encontró cuando sintió como le bajaban el pantalón.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Vegeta trato de quitarla, pero era imposible sin tirarla al piso

-hace mucho que no lo hago- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos al miembro y lo masajeaba.

-no… Bulma! - Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, no es que no hubiera tenido antes ese tipo de atenciones, era que no se lo esperaba de su esposa.

-mira… ya despertó! Dijo mientras hablaba más cerca del Vegeta Jr.

-No… Bulma… ah….

Vegeta ya no pudo hablar, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, de sus experiencias antiguas ninguna había sido así de placentera, el cuidado que ella tenía era algo nuevo; el uso de la lengua no tenía como explicarlo, no era como si ella estuviera comiendo una paleta, pero si la sentía por todos lados y el agarre de la mano sobre "sus joyas" hacia la experiencia muy placentera. En qué momento movió su mano del mueble de la cocina a la cabeza de ella, no lo supo, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar no supo si la empujo o la jalo hacia él. Pero ella degusto todo y así sentada en el piso de la cocina se quedó relamiéndose la boca y sonriendo como niña traviesa; Vegeta por su parte solo la miraba y trataba de controlar su respiración.

Levantándose los pantalones se acercó a ella y le limpio la boca con el pulgar un rastro que se asomó, miro la boca de Bulma y noto que estaba roja, se acercó más a ella y la beso. Se comió la boca de Bulma, no le importo el sabor, después de todo era su sabor, tenía hambre, un hambre que no le había dado antes con nadie.

Manos y brazos se sentían por todo el cuerpo de los dos, en el piso de la cocina no se sabía dónde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro; Vegeta dejo la boca de Bulma buscando algo más, las manos tocaron los senos que enseguida respondieron pidiéndose erectos. Alzando la blusa y bajando el brasier puso la boca en uno mientras que la mano atendía al otro. Sentía erizarse la piel bajo de el mientras que seguía bajando tratando de regresar el favor; cuando llego al ombligo paso la lengua más debajo de este y escucho una risita para luego distraerse tratando de abrir el pantalón; abrió el primero para notar que el resto igual eran botones, frustrado se levantó para pedir ayuda, pero Bulma ya estaba dormida.

-mierda- dijo mientras le acomodaba un poco la ropa y se quedaba un rato sentado en el piso esperando que no se le pusieran azules las bolas. Suspiro unos 5 minutos más y se levantó para llevar a Bulma a la habitación; la dejo sobre la cama y la desnudo como la otra vez solo que esta vez le quito todo, ese sería su castigo por provocarlo.

* * *

disculpen! se supone que se subiria ayer pero tengo dias buenos y dias malos y cada vez mas frecuentes sin internet, espero lo disfruten y pues se aceptan comentarios! saludos y hasta la proxima :D


	11. Chapter 11

Después de esa noche, la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta cayó en una calma relativa, poco a poco Vegeta noto el comportamiento de su esposa, como pequeños detalles que ella antes tenía y ahora se habían evaporado.

 _Flashback_

 _Bulma se despertó al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un sabor salado en la boca, al levantarse noto que estaba desnuda, miro al lado de la cama de Vegeta y estaba frio, sabía que no tuvieron sexo ya que no sentía su cuerpo diferente, pero si le extraño haberse desnudado para dormir, aunque no recordaba ni haber salido de la fiesta; con cuidado se encamino al baño para darse una ducha rápida y aliviar el hambre que tenía._

 _Después de un rato logro bajar las escaleras y con dificultad saludo de regreso a Angela para encaminarse a la cocina, ya en ella noto como brillaba toda la habitación u odio no llevar gafas, como pudo se sentó en el desayunador tratando de sostener su cabeza para que no explotara. Un ligero sonido la hizo mirar, era Uranai que depositaba un café muy cargado frente a ella mientras la saludaba._

 _-gracias, contesto Bulma casi en susurro_

 _-de nada, contesto mientras se giraba para preparar un desayuno._

 _Bulma intento pensar que comer y que no le provocara correr al baño mientras se tomaba el café, junto a ella otro objeto fue depositado, al voltear miro a Angela dejar unos lentes de sol mientras sonreía tímidamente y se movía junto a Uranai a ayudarla. Bulma agradeció y se los coloco, se terminó el café y cuando se disponía a prepararse algo, un platillo tras otro fue depositado en su lugar._

 _Un caldo con lo que parecía mucho picante y trozos de carne era el primer plato, luego algo que contenía puras tortillas con salsa que olía a más picante era el segundo plato para seguir con un filete de res con mas picante era el tercer plato. Bulma apenas iba a preguntar cuando Uranai solo dije que, si quería sentirse mejor, tenia que sudar todo el alcohol que había en su cuerpo y que entre mas caliente se tomara el caldo mejor._

 _Con cuidado que te puedes quemar, dijo Uranai mientras tomaba un poco de lo servido y junto a Angela le hacían compañía._

 _Gracias, contesto Bulma mientras empezaba a desayunar disfrutando el momento y esperando sentirse mejor después._

 _Nappa miraba la escena sin interrumpir, las 3 mujeres disfrutaban de esos pequeños momentos y sabia que tanto Uranai y Angela apreciaban mucho a la señora Ouji y después de muchos reclamos por parte de Bulma cuando se encontraban así, se trataban como iguales, giro sobre si y regreso al estudio, donde Vegeta se encontraba desde hace 4 horas, después de pasar 2 horas en el gimnasio. Lucia molesto pero concentrado, parecía que había pasado muy mala noche y amaneció del peor humor._

 _-ya se despertó, dijo sin levantar la mirada del ordenador._

 _-esta en la cocina desayunando con Uranai y Angela, contesto Nappa mientras servía otra taza de café._

 _-ok, contesto mientras seguía con su trabajo._

 _Vegeta espero a que Nappa saliera del estudio para luego para por fin levantar la mirada, solo de recordar lo de anoche se sentía inquieto. No sabía si ella actúa así siempre que bebía, pero trato de no pensar en ello._

 _Bulma entro al estudio medio hora después, aun con las gafas puestas y sin ánimos de nada. Vegeta la miro y sin ganas de pelear le relato como Jack la había llevado a la casa, sin olvidar mencionar que tuviera más cuidado para la próxima, ella por su parte acepto y sin agregar más se levantó para luego dejar el estudio._

Dos meses desde ese día habían pasado, Vegeta miro su celular esperando una llamada o mensaje de Bulma, dos meses que no recibía ni una llamada de ella y los mensajes siempre eran respondidos a destiempo o bien un simple "SI o NO"

Vegeta escucho un ligero golpeteo en su puerta, revisando su agenda salía que no tenía nada hasta la próxima hora, con un ligero "adelante" Zangya su secretaria entro a la oficina, parecía que hubiera estado reuniendo mucho valor para entrar, así como así a la oficina.

-disculpe señor Ouji mi intromisión, solo quería hacerle una simple pregunta, espero no incomodarlo- dijo mientras poco a poco se acercaba al escritorio el cual estaba en medio de la habitación con un gran ventanal detrás y rodeado de varias librerías de roble enmarcando la oficina, las cuales eran en parte libros de la empresa y otros volúmenes literarios de los autores favoritos, entre ellos algunos tomos de la antigua roma que tanto le interesaba al pelinegro.

-adelante, contesto sin levantar la vista, pero indicándole con la mano a que terminara de llegar y se sentara en una de las sillas-

-gracias, disculpa la pregunta, pero…. la señora Ouji se encuentra bien? - tratando de que no notara su sorpresa, prosiguió con lo que hacía, pero contesto la pregunta

-si

-es que ya tiene algún tiempo que no llama y me preguntaba si se encontraba indispuesta para mandarle un arreglo o una canasta esperando que se mejorara pronto.

-como? Contesto Vegeta levantando la mirada y estudiando lo que decía su secretaria.

-si, es que Bulma, perdón… la señora Ouji siempre marca dos o tres veces a la semana y platicamos un poco, también me pide que cuide que usted coma bien y no sobre-trabaje y últimamente no lo ha hecho y creí que era porque se encontraba indispuesta.

-y solo hablan de eso?, esa conversación intrigo a Vegeta, no tenia idea de que ella se preocupara por él mientras trabajaba, pero, aunque le sorprendiera, por esa actitud la había elegido. Pero que lo dejara de hacer fue lo que lo desconcertó.

La secretaria le informo como poco a poco se había hecho un lazo entre ellas, esperando que a su jefe no le molestara la confianza de ella para su esposa, Bulma era de esas personas que no le importaba mucho el apellido y lo que implicaba, pero al igual que Vegeta sabia estimar a las personas que se ganaban su confianza

* * *

Ese mismo día como cada jueves estaba sentado en el restaurant de siempre con Milk, ella hablaba entusiasmada de algo, pero por extraño que pareciera, no sabía de qué trataba el tema; lo que había platicado o más bien, escuchado de su secretaria lo tenía confundido; cada vez encontraba un aspecto nuevo de su esposa que ahora ya no estaba.

Vegeta miro su reloj y solo 3 minutos había pasado desde que había mirado la última vez, cosa extraña, el tiempo siempre se iba volando menos ese día; ese día se sentía incómodo y al mismo tiempo como si estuviera encerrado en contra de su voluntad en ese restaurante, miro nuevamente a Milk e intento nuevamente descifrar de lo que le estaba conversando.

\- ¡Y entonces fue cuando recordé de las veces que salíamos de fiesta y, VAYA! ¡Con estas mujeres! ¡Si que sabían divertirse!, yo solo una vez intente seguirles el ritmo, pero cuando tenían esas rachas de "todos apestan, menos nosotras" no había poder humano que las detuviera y solo me quedaba en un rincón mirándolas y cuidando las pertenencias.

-que? Contesto esperando que no se notara mucho que la ignorara.

-es enserio! ¡Yo cuidaba todo mientras las veía a lo lejos como hacían un show tipo esa película de los 90, Coyote algo… no se quitaban la ropa si pensaste eso! ¡No, solo bailaban y resulto que las clases de Yoga si las aprovecharon muy bien! Eran tan flexibles que me daban mucha envidia, pero yo sé que nunca me animaría a hacer algo así

-no entiendo- contesto Vegeta con una gran interrogativa en su cara, esperando que Milk le aclarara todo ya que no entendía quien venia

-si te entiendo, yo tampoco entendía eso de "todos apestan, menos nosotras" pero fue una racha antes de que Yamcha y Bulma anduvieran, Ann y Bulma intentaron salir con chichos en la universidad, pero siempre terminaban mal-

En ese momento Milk empezó a explicar cómo los chicos las buscaban y al saber que eran "populares" las creían fáciles o sin cerebro; muchos de los chavos hacían apuestas para saber quién lograría meterlas a la cama primero y por esa razón Ann desarrollo su carácter intimidante hacia los hombres y Bulma por su parte fue más cuidadosa de con quien salía, aunque al final hubiera quedado con el inútil de Yamcha, Maron por su parte nunca la bajaron de coqueta empedernida pero que a nadie tomaba enserio, algo así como una "player" pero que si te pasabas de la raya, te arrancaría las pelotas con su kit de primeros auxilios.

-yo en cambio solo salí con Table como bien lo sabes, así que siempre cuide de ellas, aunque sabía que no tenía nada que temer, Ann sabe artes marciales al igual que Maron y Bulma es demasiado inteligente como para la agarren de tonta, incluso si se encuentra muy ebria, sabe algo de defensa personal que le enseño Jack.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza ante esa información.

-por ese motivo de mala racha, empezaron con las salidas de chicas donde nos divertíamos mucho y sin importar hacer el ridículo la pasábamos muy bien, ellas más que yo.

-y esto me lo cuentas, ¿por qué? – cuestiono Vegeta buscando la razón de tanta charada.

-ah sí! Me desvié mucho, disculpa, es por que mañana lleva Ann, y según entendí por parte de Maron, viene huyendo de un mal de amor y planea una salida para recordar viejos tiempos.

-sigo sin entender-

-bueno, no se si Bulma te haya contado de sus días de soltera universitaria, pero bien se pueden desaparecer un fin de semana con tal de aliviar ese mal de amor y apoyar a las amigas, es mas bien para prevenir si no la vez uno o dos días. Yo ya no creo seguir el ritmo y por eso opte por acompañarlas a desayunar.

-no me ha comentado nada Bulma, pero tampoco quiero sonar como un controlador.

-tu nunca serias así Vegeta, contesto Milk mientras posaba una mano sobre la del pelinegro animándolo.

La cena termino por fin y como siempre Vegeta la fue a dejar a su casa, se sentía mas cansado que otros días y ya contaba los minutos para darse una ducha e irse a dormir, Milk por su parte se sentía melancólica recordando esos tiempos, como su vida era más simple y fácil, ahora mas que nunca deseaba ir, aunque fuera una semana a una cabaña en medio del bosque o las montañas; algo fuera de la ciudad y donde estuviera con solo lo necesario para no depender de mas personas. No sabía cómo explicárselo a Vegeta sin sonar malagradecida, él la había apoyado mucho pero últimamente se había cansado de todo.

Cuando Vegeta la dejo en la casa se sentía mas entusiasmada y por ello encendió su portátil para buscar información, si necesitaba algo podría llamar a Bulma para que le ayudara con lo esencial, ella se podría arreglar con lo demás.

-la renta no es cara y la casa se ve en buen estado, que bueno que tienen todos los datos de la persona, ¿será muy tarde para llamar? Hablaba sola Milk en la soledad de su habitación, solo esperaría a reunirse con las chicas para poder continuar con su nuevo plan de vida.

Milk termino de enviar el correo al dueño de la cabaña cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

-diga? Contesto un poco sorprendida y más por la hora.

-señorita Ox, disculpe la hora, soy el dueño de la cabaña y acabo de recibir su correo, le marco a esta hora ya que me encuentro fuera del país y mi horario es diferido. Dijo el interlocutor

-ah sí, no se preocupe- contesto entusiasmada

-me presento, mi nombre es Kakaroto Goku Son, pero todos me llaman Goku, como le comenté ahorita no me encuentro en el país, así que tendría que tratar con otra persona para el asunto de las llaves, si no tiene inconveniente.

-Son? ¿Como Raditz Son? - el apellido era muy extraño, como el Ox

-sí, lo conoces? – contesto intrigado

-si! que coincidencia, es novio de mi amiga Maron –

-que genial! Aun no la conozco por que me la paso viajando, pero con él te iba a dirigir ya que el guarda una copia de mi llaves- Milk estaba más emocionada que antes, ahorita si podría cumplir su propósito.

\- que coincidencia! ¡El mundo es muy pequeño! - Goku sonaba muy buen tipo y le daba mas confianza para hacer tratos el que fuera alguien cercano y así no dudaría en que la información fuera falsa.

\- si, así es! Bueno, te mando los demás detalles por correo y guardare tu número de teléfono por cualquier cosa y si tienes dudas puedes llamarme – la pelinegra no cavia de la emoción por tan buenas noticias. En caso de que no te puedas contactar conmigo, puedes también dirigirte a mi hermano con toda confianza.

-si, si claro! ¡Muchas gracias y suerte en tu viaje! –

-gracias y puede que algún día nos conozcamos! – esa despedida y la voz del joven la hizo sentirse muy bien, tanto que decidió llamar a su papa sin importar la hora.

* * *

Vegeta después de llegar a la casa y notando toda la calma se dirigió a su estudio; necesitaba aclarar y procesar toda esa nueva información. Él sabía que la vida de universidad de Milk y Bulma era vivir en la biblioteca, pero al parecer su esposa si tuvo su época rebelde y francamente podría imaginarse la escena.

También recordó todo lo que invirtió en conquistarla y noto lo poco que le importo seguir haciéndolo; el antes invirtió una hora diaria por recomendación de Roshi en platicar con ella por teléfono y así crear lazos y confianza; también las salidas a cenar o simplemente a visitarla.

Estaba dando mucho por sentado y solo hasta ese día, ese instante, se sintió incómodo. Él no la amaba, pero se preocupaba por ella, no quería preocuparse por nadie, pero solo hasta ahorita noto que si lo hacia por ella. Vegeta se giro a mini bar a servirse un vaso de licor; tenia que deshacer esos sentimientos si no quería que crecieran, Bulma no se lo merecía, pero la necesitaba a su lado, pero solo que ella lo amara sin buscar lo mismo.

-diablos – murmuro frotándose el cabello.

-hubiera sido más fácil de la forma en la que yo había planeado, solo una esposa trofeo… Maldito viejo todo hubiera sido más fácil si no le hubiera hecho caso. Dijo mientras se apuraba el contenido del vaso para luego servirse otro.

Vegeta se movió para su escritorio buscando el ultimo cajón, de ahí saco una caja y poco a poco la vacío sobre el escritorio.

Fotos antiguas que se conservaban en muy bien estado ya que poco se habían expuesto a la luz, en ellas se miraban a los antiguos miembros de la familia, como poco a poco se fueron reduciendo a él, la última foto fue de Table con Milk, el día de su boda. El día que creyó que por fin la maldición se había roto.

 _Flashback_

 _-Roshi, dijo Vegeta mientras veía como el amigo de la familia tomaba un descanso después de relatarle la historia. ¿Realmente crees que creo eso? ¿Por quién me tomas?_

 _-Vegeta, sabes tan bien como yo, que nunca te he mentido ni tomado el pelo, si no dije nada antes fue por que tu papa me lo hizo prometer. Y antes de él, tu abuelo._

 _\- es increíble que mi familia creyera en una cosa así de ridícula! ¡Las maldiciones no existen! ¡Mi papa engaño a mi mama porque lo de ellos fue un matrimonio arreglado y mi mama amaba a otro hombre y por eso hirió el orgullo de mi papa y este se lo hizo pagar! Vegeta se había enterado del secreto de su mama cuando el Vegeta senior en una borrachera le explico que a las mujeres no se les debe de dar "ni todo el amor, ni todo el dinero" para la edad del joven su consejo no fue importante hasta que escucho como su padre le contaba como su madre después de Table había decidido no tener más hijos._

 _-Saya cree que, si la lleno de hijos perderá su hermosura y si algún día nos divorciamos, no podrá regresar a manos de su amado… a ella no le importa su duermo con las demás mujeres, a ella no le importo yo y aunque los amamos a ti y a Table, entre nosotros no hay amor_

 _Vegeta ante tal revelación sintió lastima, pero su padre también le explico que era mejor así, los Ouji no duraban vivos si eran felices, pero nunca le explico a qué clase de felicidad se refería._

 _-enserio creíste que tus papas no se amaban, Vegeta? el pelinegro solo miro a Roshi sin contestar, el amor secreto de tu mama fue siempre tu papa, ¿y no notaste que las mujeres que luego paseaba tu papa sin pena eran la copia joven de tu mama? A los dos se les lleno la cabeza de muchas ideas antes de su boda y funciono hasta tu adolescencia, pero Vegeta después de caer enfermo por tanto trabajo, ya no pudo mas y dejando de lado su orgullo busco a tu mama._

 _-por que era su esposa! Contesto mas molesto Vegeta a medida que escuchaba esas historias de Roshi._

 _-y después de lo que sufrió tu mama, no era mas sencillo dejarlo morir? No hijo, tu mama sabía que nunca podría dejarlo y antes de que pienses otra cosa, Saya no pudo tener mas hijos ya que cuando nació Table, casi se muere y no quería dejarlo ni a ti, ni a tu hermano y menos a tu papa._

 _-y tu como sabes eso? - pregunto intrigado, según supo en la autopsia de su madre, ella había tenido una seria operación en su útero que nadie, ni su médico de cabecera sabia._

 _-por que yo fui con ella para la operación que estas recordando en este momento._

 _-sigo sin creerme lo que dices!_

 _-se que cuesta trabajo, pero estudia un poco mas profundo la historia de tu familia- Roshi dejo el salón no sin antes depositar la caja que ahora Vegeta miraba por segunda vez en su vida._

* * *

Vegeta dejo su estudio casi a las 5 am, mando un mensaje a Roshi avisando que mañana no iría a la oficina y se encamino a su habitación, sin hacer ruido miro y noto el cabello de Bulma, luego se dirigió al baño donde tomo un largo de tina como hacia años no lo hacía, él se perdió en sus pensamientos y tomo la decisión de intentar poner de su parte nuevamente, esta tranquilidad no era buena para el matrimonio y menos notando como Jack y Bulma eran muy cercanos.

Terminando de darse un baño y solo con un boxer se dispuso a dormir, cuando se acostó en la cama noto que Bulma estaba roncando

-si se lo digo, no me creerá- susurro, no lo suficientemente bajo provocando que Bulma se girara dándole la espalda, pero al mismo tiempo arrimandole el trasero, en ese momento recordo que tenia ya mas de un mes sin tener sexo, la ultima vez había sido cuando Bulma le hizo sexo oral y ahora que sentía su miembro despertar ante el recuerdo, se volteo dando también la espalda a Bulma.


	12. Chapter 12

-Bulma como ya era costumbre, se encontraba nuevamente en el aeropuerto, esta vez mas feliz que nunca, el avión venia en tiempo, su fin de semana estuvo bien y por primera vez, pidió unas vacaciones en el trabajo para disfrutarlas plenamente, aunque solo hubieran sido 5 días, eran necesarios y todo por después de años, reencontrarse con su vieja amiga y cómplice.

-cariño! ¡Aquí! Grito Bulma mientras meneaba su mano buscando la atención de ella.

-hola, dijo Ann con voz baja mientras muchas miradas giraron al creer que eran llamados en lugar de la rubia.

Ann al llegar a donde se encontraba Bulma solo atino a abrazarla mientras escondía su rostro. Bulma solo contesto un "ya estás aquí, y vas a estar bien" mientras respondía el abrazo y tomaba el bolso que se resbalo del brazo de su amiga.

-alguien mas sabe que llegue hoy? Pregunto Ann mientras terminaba el abrazo y por debajo de los lentes de sol se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-no, ellos creen que llegas mañana, y tu hotel esta listo, aunque tu departamento está libre para usar-

-lo sé, ya mañana, ahorita necesito dormir, pero también comer…

-no te dejare dormir, son las 12 y si duermes ahorita no aguantaras con el jetlaj

-lo sé, es solo que tuve una semana muy larga y muy mala, dijo Ann mientras era conducida por Bulma al estacionamiento.

-tranquila, ya casi llegamos y podrás descargar todo, ok, la peliazul abrazo nuevamente a la rubia mientras le abría el carro, para luego girarse para empezar a conducir.

El camino fue tranquilo mientras Ann se dormitará, una vez en el hotel Bulma fue la que se encargo de todo mientras Ann se ajustaba su sombrero y lentes para evitar que se le acercara alguien, en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada.

Ya estando en la habitación colgaron de la puerta el letrero de no molestar y Ann tomaba un baño; cuando termino se dirigió con la bata puesta a la pequeña sala donde Bulma había puesto un gran manjar de cosas que traía con ella, en su mayoría pasteles, helados, galletas y demás cosas para sobrellevar la depresión y engordar un poco sin culpa.

La rubia se sentó junto a Bulma y recién tomando un bocadillo para llevárselo a la boca empezó a llorar, Bulma no dijo nada y solo la miro para luego hacer lo mismo, las dos necesitaban llorar y vaciar su pesar, ya luego podrían hablar, tenían tiempo de sobra.

Varias horas después, las dos se encontraban en el piso acostadas con restos de comida en la boca al mismo tiempo que en la ropa, el maquillaje de Bulma corrido y su ropa, Ann seguía con la bata puesta pero ya sin la toalla en la cabeza, ya no lloraban, pero tampoco hablaban, la rubio soltó un eructo muy sonoro mientras que la peliazul empezó a reír. Luego la rubia le siguió y así siguieron unos minutos después.

-entonces…. ¿No odiamos a Milk? - pregunto la rubia sin moverse de su posición.

-no, solo a Vegeta, pero odiarlo también me consume energías así que mejor lo ignoro, dijo mientras suspiraba

-segura? Porque cuando hablas de él, no suenas a que lo odies o lo ignores…. comento mientras la miraba con suspicacia

-mejor cambiemos de tema, dijo girándose para quedar boca abajo.

-ok – la rubia intuía a donde quería llegar la peliazul así que sin más empezó.

-le condese mis sentimientos a Krilin, tengo años detrás de él porque creí que era diferente… quiso ser monje budista! Decía mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

-que paso? Ann se digirió a la ventana y dándole la espalda comenzó su relato.

 _Ann después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto ideo un plan para acerarse mas a fotógrafo, ella ya sabia que él tenia debilidad por las modelos, también que él nunca se propasaba con ellas y siempre terminaba bien con las modelos, en pocas palabras, nadie nunca hablaba mal de él, era muy bueno en lo que hacia y siempre tenia a los diseñadores buscándolo._

 _Una modelo llamada Rise, con quien Ann trabajo con anterioridad, en una platica casual le dijo que Krilin, aunque fuera muy solicitado por las modelos, el nunca las llevaba a la cama, él les comentaba que, aunque no era monje, el respetaba mucho a las mujeres y que solo se dedicaba a salir a divertirse y conocerlas, pero si algunas de ellas buscaban algo de una sola noche, él se negaba alegando que el prefería reservarse para el matrimonio._

 _Esa confesión impacto mucho a Bulma, pero no le despejo dudas con respecto a la actitud de su amiga._

-entonces que paso? Pregunto mientras se terminaba de sacar la ropa y quedarse en ropa interior que constaba de un vestido debajo de su ropa, como blusón de seda y se quitaba los zapatos, ya era mas que obvio que hoy no saldrían de la habitación y que mejor que ponerse cómoda.

-deja que termine de contarte de Rise- contesto mientras se acomodaba en un asiento frente a Bulma.

 _Rise no se quiso dar por vencida e ideo un plan para poder llevar a Krilin a la cama, aprovecho la fiesta de un antro exclusivo donde estuvimos todos, ya que se pretendía usar para un mini circuito de la moda; todos estábamos disfrutados de la cena y los cocteles y para la mala fortuna de Ann ellos estaban sentados frente a ella, así que disfruto toda la seducción de Rice y como Krilin un poco ebrio se dejaba consentir. Ahí pudo notar el estado de embriagues porque su calva también se tornaba roja junto con sus mejillas._

 _A medida que pasaba la noche, Ann aprovecho a bailar con quien la invitara y así pasar menos tiempo en la mesa, pero en algún momento fue al baño y sin percatarse presencio como Rise se había llevado a un casi inconsciente Krilin y ahí tratar de tener sexo, Ann tenia dos opciones, irse o evitar "una violación", pero lamentablemente no podía moverse, el solo echo de tener en el cubículo de al lado a ellos dos le congelo su cuerpo y mas al escuchar las palabras lascivas y casi corrientes de la modelo_.

 _Solo pudo reaccionar cuando Krilin dijo un ligero "¡No! ¡Soy virgen! déjame" y fue cuando opto por su actitud de maldita y se salió del cubículo azotando la puerta, para luego posarse al cubículo de al lado y decir con la voz más tranquila posible:_

 _-mas les vale que salgan ahorita mismo o esto afectara nuestra relación y seria una pena que los paparazis supieran lo que pasa aquí dentro y mas porque tengo el celular en la mano y poca paciencia- Ann permaneció 10 segundos esperando respuesta para que después saliera Rise componiéndose el pantalón, parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a darle un servicio oral a fotógrafo._

 _Rise mirando a Ann con mal semblante se dirigió al espejo para pintarse la boca y por el reflejo dijo_

 _-al menos comprobé lo que dicen de los hombres pequeño, que es algo, que ninguna otra sabe- comprobando como Ann se enfurecía más._

 _-y de que sirve eso, si tienes que recurrir a embriagar tanto a alguien que en su sano juicio nunca lo haría, pero entiendo tu frustración…. Alguien tiene que jugar sucio, ¿no? Contesto Ann mientras sacaba su celular y tecleaba a su agente para quitar a la modelo de su próximo desfile. Si hubiera sido diferente, y el hombre hubiera abusado de la modelo, se hubiera hecho un gran escandalo y hasta juicio se hubiera realizado._

 _Rise con molestia salió del baño mientras que Ann suspiraba y se dirigía al cubículo donde aun estaba encerrado Krilin, la rubia toco la puerta esperando que Krilin estuviera presentable, pero lo encontró dormido con el pantalón abierto, se notaba la semi erección._

 _Ann realizo dos llamadas, una para su asistente y otra para el chofer; con cuidado se salieron de la fiesta con un Krilin inconsciente siendo cargado por el chofer y sin que nadie mas los viera, ya en el carro la rubia decidió llevarlo a su apartamento ya que sabía dónde vivía y por el estado en que se encontraba podría ocurrirle algo y nadie quien lo cuidara._

 _Krilin fue dejado por el chofer en la habitación de huéspedes que luego usaba Jack, pero Ann decidió quitarle la ropa incomoda y dejarlo con lo básico y aprovechar la vista, el pobre calvo era peso muerto y si ella no tuviera escrúpulos, hubiera aprovechado, pero quería que, si pasara algo, ambos estuvieran conscientes._

 _-no señor Popo, 5 min más y voy a orar- dijo el calvo mientras Ann aguantaba la risa._

 _También pensó en dejar el recipiente de basura del baño para en caso de necesitarlo, usarlo. Fue a su baño a buscar aspirina y un vaso con agua, escribió en un papel "tomar" y "beber" y sin poder resistirse le dejo un suave beso en su frente, pero después llevándose por un impulso lo beso._

-enserio! ¿Besaste al calvo sin su consentimiento?- grito Bulma regresándola al presente.

-quieres que termine o vas a interrumpirme por todo? Ann miro a la peliazul tratando de aguantarse la risa, la rubia no era muy tímida en cuando le gustaba alguien, pero por alguna extraña razón lo era con el fotógrafo.

-ok, continua.

 _La rubia comento como paso la noche casi en vela a la expectativa de cualquier sonido y que justo cuando por fin pudo pegar ojo, su alarma sono; con cuidado se metió a bañar para alistarse y luego preparar un desayuno, el típico desayuno francés no le serviría esta vez._

 _Con esmero hizo un gran desayuno y preparo café un poco mas ligero del que suele tomar, ya que todos dicen que el que se prepara es muy fuerte y creía que podría caerle pesado en lugar de ayudarlo, en el menú no supo si incluir comida con muchas especias así que opto por poner un poco de salga con picante a la mano por si le interesaba y de pronto escucho ruido de la habitación._

 _Krilin salió de la habitación con la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo mientras buscaba algún indicio que le revelara donde se encontraba, con precaución se dirigió a donde provenía el olor de la comida y ahí encontró a una Ann de espaldas que internamente se moría de nervios, pero mostraba una fachada de indiferencia._

 _-buen día Ann, dijo un Krilin rojo como un tomate._

 _-siéntate ya esta el desayuno, contesto aun dándole la espalda_

 _-gra…gracias… oye, quisiera pedirte una disculpa si mi comportamiento fue malo, realmente no bebí tanto como para perder el conocimiento, empezó a decir el fotógrafo._

 _Ann se dio la vuelta prestando atención a lo que comentaba y creía que había pasado anoche, se sentía aun nerviosa, pero se estaba alterando cada vez mas mientras escuchaba a fotógrafo._

 _-yo, quiero que sepas que nunca me comporto así y que tomo responsabilidad de todos mis actos, así que si quieres pegarme lo aceptare, pero quisiera limpiar tu reputación. Ann escuchaba incrédula mientras Krilin sentado en el desayunador y sin mirarla hablaba sin parar. Por tal motivo quisiera que aceptaras ser mi esposa, se que casi no hemos convivido y que esta no la mejor o más romántica pedida pero realmente quiero que confíes en que tu honor seguirá intacto y nadie podrá hablar mal de ti. Termino de decir aun con la mirada baja mientras que Ann estaba temblando de lo molesta que se encontraba, tratando de respirar normalmente quiso abrir las palmas de sus manos que se encontraban en puño, nunca en su vida se sentía tan molesta con alguien y al mismo tiempo decepcionada._

 _Al notar que Krilin no la miraría hasta que respondiera, la rubia giro para darle la espalda y se puso a lavar los trastes._

 _-será mejor que comas, ya es tarde y tengo trabajo pendiente, respirando controladamente, ignorare lo que acabas de decir ya que, primero que nada, mi "honor" hace años lo perdí, si te preocupa el tuyo, relájate que si amaneciste en ropa interior fue porque no quería que la vomitaras y te quedaste en el cuarto de invitados, así que, si no tienes nada mas que decir, te dejo, hay toallas limpias en el baño y la puerta se traba sola cuando te marches. Dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo y abandono la habitación mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas._

 _Una vez en su habitación, se dirigió al baño para arreglar su maquillaje y terminar de arreglarse, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, en parte decepción y en parte ira. Realmente creyó que esta vez había elegido a alguien que valía la pena y solo encontró a alguien que por obligación hacia las cosas._

 _-tu si que sabes elegir de quien te enamoras 18, Ann pocas veces se llamaba así, y casi siempre para reprenderse a si misma, ese apodo en su momento represento su época de rebelde e irresponsable, la cual le causo mas mal que bien y sin olvidar el significado de ese apodo que se ganó con esfuerzo_

" _a esa rubia solo aguantarías 18 hr antes de notar su forma de ser, puede ser buena en la cama, pero nunca la consideraría para ser esposa, al menos no por gusto y si, por obligación"_

 _Esas palabras las dijo quien en algún momento creyó que seria el indicado para formalizar, pero gran decepción se llevó, años después aun le herían._

-y tres días después, estas aquí- dijo Bulma quien caminaba a donde se encontraba y la abrazaba por detrás, tranquila, duele, pero no mala y te hace más fuerte- repitió el mantra que Ann había usado muchas veces.

-sí, lo sé, gracias de nuevo por acoplarte a mi viaje con tan poco tiempo.

-para eso estamos, ¿no? Contesto la peliazul mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían brotando de la rubia.

Horas después pidieron servicio a la habitación y mientras que esperaban consultaban donde salir ya fuera a visitar o salir a bailar. Una vez decidido el plan decidieron hacer una pijamada de media tarde, mascarillas y tratamientos "spa" como cuando eran niñas, para luego por fin bajar de la habitación y cenar tranquilamente en el restaurant del mismo hotel.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba en su oficina revisando como desde hacia 4 horas el celular, el mensaje de Bulma era el más largo que había recibido desde hacía muchos meses.

"Buen día Vegeta, el día de hoy no llegare a la casa, Ann vino a la ciudad y se quedara por un tiempo, hoy le hare compañía y ya mañana regresare a la casa, aunque puede que también salga con ella y las demás chicas, sé que estas ocupado y espero no interrumpir, llamaría, pero no quiero quitarte mas tiempo, nos vemos luego, buena tarde"

Vegeta no supo como sentirse, confiaba en el comportamiento de su esposa, pero le intrigaba esas salidas de chicas, aunque esperaba que Milk en algún momento le dijera algo, pero tampoco quería sentirse el típico esposo celoso…. Porque tampoco se sentía celoso, era solo precaución.

-Vegeta, le hablo Roshi desde la puerta.

-sí? contesto guardando rápidamente su celular como si hubiera sido cachado haciendo alguna travesura.

-toque varias veces, pero no escuchabas. Dijo el viejo mientras se movía la montura de la nariz como burlándose por el descuido de Vegeta.

\- ¿necesitas algo? Estoy ocupado. Contesto Vegeta mientras abría su portátil e iniciaba sesión.

-si, noto lo ocupado que estas, solo pasaba a preguntarte si la bella Bulma nos acompañara mañana al desayuno conmemorativo- Vegeta recordó entonces el evento y pensó que ese seria una buena maneta de entablar una conversación con Bulma.

-si, necesitas otra cosa? Dijo esperando que Roshi entendiera la indirecta y lo dejara solo.

-solo espero que traiga uno de sus vestidos que le quedan tan bonitos, ya sabes ella siempre viste bien pero cuando se arregla para las cenas, se realza su belleza y mas cuando los vestidos le quedan como guante, aunque no digo que Milk se vea mal.

Si, Roshi sabía que Vegeta sentía algo por la morena, pero intuía que el "respeto y cariño" que sentía hacia Bulma, ya sobrepasaba a lo que sentía sobre Milk, aunque el no se diera cuenta.

-algo mas viejo? Contesto el empresario mientras se levantaba de su silla para quitarse el saco, de repente sentía más calor.

-si, si fuera un poco más joven, tendrías conmigo una competencia para conquistar el corazón de la pequeña señora Ouji. Buen día Vegeta y que tengas una mañana productiva. Roshi salió de la oficina y Vegeta en lugar de ponerse a trabajar se puso a pensar como escribirle el mensaje a Bulma, o si sería mejor marcarle.

Sin pensarlo por mas tiempo, busco el contacto y como cuando comenzó a cortejarla, una foto de ella ilumino la pantalla mientras sonaba el tono de la llamada, Vegeta la miro detenidamente, los ojos de Bulma era enormes y las pestañas era tupidas y muy negras, la piel se ponía ligeramente rosada cuando se asoleaba o ocurría algo que la apenaba, su cabello dependiendo de la luz al igual que los ojos, variaba de color, luciendo a veces más azul o ligeramente verde, pero siempre brillante, el cuerpo de su esposa al principio le pareció normal, el sabia que tenia un forma de reloj bien definido pero ahora que lo pensaba bien gracias a los comentarios de Roshi, la peliazul tenia un busto lleno que cabía perfectamente en su mano y el trasero como un durazno, piernas kilométricas aunque apenas y llegaba al 1.70 y eso que el no era muy algo pero si requería zapatillas para usarlas junto a él.

El moreno no noto que ya había contestado su llamada hasta que Bulma le grito, solo así salió de su nube y pego el teléfono a su oreja.

-Vegeta! grito nuevamente Bulma cerca de su oreja.

-disculpa, creí que te tenia en alta voz- contesto Vegeta mientras se cambiaba el celular de oreja maldiciendo mentalmente el buen timbre de su esposa.

-ah ok, creí que mi celular no tenia buena recepción- los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras Vegeta buscaba como retomar la conversación.

\- ¿necesitas algo? Dijo la peliazul mientras que Vegeta se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la ventana.

-sí, había olvidado que mañana tenemos un desayuno en la empresa y requiero de tu compañía, no espero que dure mucho para no arruinar tu salida con las chicas.

-ah ok, ¿podría llevar a Ann? Jack no se encuentra y le vendría bien distraerse un poco, digo, si no es inconveniente- menciono su esposa mientras Vegeta sonreía sin notarlo.

-claro que no, Milk también tiene que estar presente así que esta bien que traigas a tu amiga.

Bulma permaneció un momento en silencio mientras Vegeta por primera vez se sentía incomodo al mencionar a su cuñada en una plática por Bulma. Sintió como si su esposa se sintiera incomoda, pero eso no era posible ya que eran amigas.

-a que horas necesitas que este allá, contesto Bulma con un tono de voz un poco más serio y cortante

-creí que te vería temprano en la casa y vendríamos juntos, al otro lado de la línea Bulma soltó un ligero "hmmp" que Vegeta interpreto como malestar al madrugar después de estar con su amiga. Preséntense a las 10, llámame cuando estés abajo para ir a buscarte.

-ok, dijo Bulma con el mismo tono, podría haber jurado que se escuchaba más animada anteriormente, aunque podría jurar también que estaba molesta porque el interrumpía su velada de chicas, así que opto por terminar la llamada, aunque le costara trabajo.

-bueno, te dejo y nos vemos mañana

-sí, claro, bye – Bulma colgó tan rápido que dejo a Vegeta con la palabra en la boca, pero al menos esta vez si se despidió. Ya mañana seria otro día.

Pero algo paso en la noche mientras estaba en la cama, no se sentía cómodo, como si algo le faltara, giro muchas veces hasta que encontró una posición extrañamente junto a la almohada de la peliazul, la cual desprendía su aroma y lo cual relajo mientras caía en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Ann y Bulma se la pasaron en un bar probando cocteles como nunca, no estaban ebrias tampoco, solo alegres y sin darse cuenta enseguida la rubia noto muchos mensajes de texto y llamadas, desconoció el numero así que no abrió ninguno, el trabajo podría esperar un día mas y si fuera urgente, su ayudante ya la abría contactado.

Una nueva ronda llego, el mesero les comento que la enviaban los caballeros de 3 mesas lejanas a la barra y Ann mirándolos noto que no eran feos, pero esta noche no buscara algo, así que le dijo a Bulma la cual la tomo de la mano y beso dando la impresión de que eran pareja, los caballeros solo rieron y agradecieron cortes mente el rechazo.

-atiende esta vez y diles que dejen de joder! Dijo la peliazul mientras veía como el celular de su amiga baila sobre la barra.

-no conozco el número, mejor lo apago. Respondió la rubia.

-no, capaz que es tu hermano

-tienes razón, iré al baño y regreso- la rubia tomo el celular y al contestar solo dijo "permíteme que no escucho" y desapareció de la vista de Bulma

-habla ahora, no creo que te importe que la llamada este ambientada con el sonido de mi persona orinando ¿verdad? - dijo sin confirmar si en realidad era Jack.

-Ann- dijo la voz de Krilin al otro lado de la línea.

La rubia se paralizo mientras ponía el micrófono del teléfono en mute, termino sus necesidades mientras salía del cubículo.

Ella tenía guardado los teléfonos del fotógrafo, pero ese era nuevo

-sí? contesto mientras dejaba el teléfono sobre el lavabo y ponía el alta voz.

-a.… este… el fotógrafo nervioso contestaba ante el tono cortante de la rubia.

-necesitabas algo? Dijo un poco nerviosa y desesperada

-no te pude contactar antes y tu asistente me dio tu numero de Japón, espero no te molestes- Ann reviro los ojos.

-ok

-quería aclarar el asunto pendiente y ofrecerte disculpas por malinterpretar tu amabilidad-

-no te preocupes- contesto sin ganas, ya no quería hablar con el, aun le dolía todo

-te mande mensajes, pero creo que no los has visto, cuando tengas tiempo me gustaría que los leyeras y si quieres platicar cuando regreses…. ¿Cuándo regresas? Pregunto el fotógrafo confundiendo a la rubia.

-no lo sé, pero programare una cita para que hablemos de los catálogos que tenemos pendientes.

-ah sí, pero me gustaría invitarte un café... digo, después de que leyeras los mensajes me podrías mandar un mensaje y yo te marco, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, tu amistad es importante…

Esas ultimas palabras lastimaron nuevamente a la rubia que solo contesto un "ok" para luego despedirse alegando la diferencia del horario. Luego se limpio la cara y salió del baño para sugerir a la peliazul comprar unas botellas de vino e introducirlas a la habitación y tener una mini fiesta.

* * *

hola de nuevo! espero los haya sorprendido esta actualización anticipada xD ahora si viene lo bueno y espero estén preparados!

dudas, comentario o quejas, ya saben mi fb o aquí en forma de review! los leo todos! bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Vegeta miro su reloj nuevamente y comprobó que solo había pasado un minuto desde que lo había visto con anterioridad, 10:05 am, el evento estaba por comenzar y Bulma no aparecía, tampoco contestaba su celular. Él sabía que a veces era distraída, pero en eventos así nunca llegaba tarde, o seria porque él siempre estaba detrás de ella apurándola, aunque últimamente no lo hacía ya que ella siempre estaba lista; si estuviera paranoico creería que estaba evitándolo.

-aun no logro comunicarme con ella- dijo Milk mientras se ponía a su lado, el desayuno en si no era un gran evento, era para conmemorar la consolidación de la empresa cuando el tomo el mando, no es que el necesitara que la peliazul estuviera ahí para escuchar las historias de como un joven adolescente logro liderar la empresa después de quedarse huérfano y no morir en el intento o que la misma se fuera a la quiebra.

-ya llegara, contesto Roshi mientras reía disimuladamente y Vegeta fruncía mas las cejas. Puede que se haya divertido mucho anoche.

-de que habla el anciano, pregunto Milk, quien a diferencia de Bulma, ya no se cohibía al quejarse de Roshi.

-Ayer Bulma se quedo con Ann y hoy llegarían juntas.

-no… no sabía, tenía entendido que llegaría el fin de semana, contesto mientras su semblante se entristecía.

\- ¿Creí que sabias? lo lamento, Vegeta entendió entonces el malestar de Bulma, ella no quería que Milk descubriera la sorpresa y ahora lo había arruinado. Estoy seguro de que era una sorpresa y ahora lo arruine, dijo mientras escuchaba como era llamado para iniciar el desayuno.

Milk lo miro cambiando el semblante a uno más feliz, agradeció el gesto de Vegeta y se dirigió a su asiento, Vegeta poso de nuevo su vista al reloj 10:15, ahora el tiempo había corrido y mirando a la entrada noto una cabellera azul que caminaba lentamente seguida de una rubia. Al menos si había llegado. Tomo su celular e intento nuevamente llamarle, al menos para decirle que estaba en la entrada y lo mando de nuevo al buzón, empezaba a odiar eso.

* * *

-Mierda Ann, no lo vuelvo a hacer, dijo la peliazul mientras agradecía a Uranai el rápido desayuno con medicamento que les dio. Las amigas habían pasado a casa de Bulma, ya que ella había olvidado el cargador del celular y zapatos formales para el desayuno.

-siempre decimos eso contesto mientras se ponía los lentes de sol, sin molestarle que estuvieran en un lugar encerrado, ella podía disimular la resaca un poco mejor que la peliazul.

-sí, pero, yo no tomo como tú, Bulma decidió dejar el teléfono mientras solicitaba a Zarbon las condujera al evento, no tenía ánimos de manejar sin mencionar que iban tarde, aunque era lo que menos le importaban.

-solo tome dos vasos de vino más que tú. Dijo mientras se subían al carro y Zarbon las llevaba por el tráfico.

-disculpe señora Ouji, interrumpió Zarbon, voy a tomar otra ruta, el trafico esta muy ajetreado. Mientras que Bulma solo asentía con la cabeza.

El camino estuvo relativamente tranquilo al punto de que dormitaron, hasta que el chofer/guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta y despertarla lo mas profesional posible; luego de bajar del vehículo las dos amigas se dirigieron la mesa correspondiente al mismo tiempo que Vegeta era llamado a dar unas palabras. El se fijo cuando llego su esposa a la mesa y por su cara aun cubierta con lentes oscuros mando a un mesero a que le llevara alguna bebida, por alguna razón tenia ganas de irse del desayuno con Bulma y perderse un rato.

Mientras que Bulma estaba en la mesa, Milk se le acerco a ver como se encontraban, Ann la saludo lo mas alegre que su estado le permitió.

-Milk, tenía pensada ir a secuestrarte en un plan muy elaborado con Bulma, pero no se pudo- dijo la rubia mientras que era servido una bebida.

-no te preocupes, ya estás aquí y es lo que importa- respondió mientras que la abrazaba y Bulma les tomaba una foto del recuerdo.

-lamento que estemos de esta forma, pero hacia mucho que no nos veíamos y tuvimos que aprovechar- dijo Bulma mientras que empezaban a aplaudir, el discurso de Vegeta había terminado y ahora empezarían el buffet.

Ann casi brincando del asiento tomo a Milk del brazo para ir por comida, Bulma creyó que fue porque el estómago estaba gruñéndole, aunque ya hubieran tomado algo ligero con Uranai, cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, al voltear se encontró con Roshi, ella se giro para levantarse y saludarlo.

-Bulmita, que hermosa estas hoy- dijo el anciano mientras seguía su mano posada sobre el hombro de la peli azul. Con la mano libre tomo la otra mano de Bulma y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bulma por su parte giro el rostro para evitar que el viejo le rosara la boca, ya lo había intentado hacer con anterioridad y casi logra besarla, aunque a ella esos acosos le molestaran, aun no juntaba el valor para defenderse, pero sabía que pronto lo mandaría a la "mierda", pero también sabía que bien podría decirle a Vegeta que hablara con el viejo y así quitárselo de encima, pero no confiaba en Vegeta de que le creyera.

-vete a tu asiento, viejo- dijo Vegeta que con fuerza le quitaba la mano del hombro y tomaba a Bulma de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, esa acción sorprendió a la peliazul mientras que hacia reír a Roshi.

-solo saludaba, no te pongas celoso- replico el anciano mientras los dejaba detrás de él, Vegeta apretó más su mano contra la cintura de Bulma mientras se acercaba a su oído, posando su mano libre al lado contrario de su rostro, rosando su mejilla y cubriendo el otro oído.

-si te vuelve a incomodar, dime- le susurro Vegeta a Bulma, dejándola sin palabras para luego conducirla nuevamente al asiento para que luego les sirvieran de comer, Ann que había notado la escena, giro a mirar la reacción de Milk quien le daba la espalda ya que estaba eligiendo que comer.

-Milk, te animarías a salir con alguien en plan romántico? Pregunto la rubia, sentía que tenia que probar que la pelinegra no estaba interesada en el marido de Bulma, ella sabia que Milk no era una persona mal intencionada, pero la gente cambia, ¿no?

-yo… sabes que no se ligar, no tengo la simpatía de Bulma o tu belleza, pero no me molestaría ir a tomar un café- la respuesta hizo reír a la rubia, Milk seguía siendo tímida y sin confianza en ella, aunque se mostrara mas segura de ella misma.

Ann decidió entonces aceptar la palabra de Bulma y confiar de la pelinegra, pero investigaría porque Milk no le decía de las salidas de ella con Vegeta.

Bulma quiso ir por algo de comer, pero Vegeta llamo a otro mesero para que le hiciera llegar lo que ella pidiera, entonces Bulma decidió seguirle el juego de pareja feliz; cuando llegaron las personas a la mesa ella se comporto como la perfecta anfitriona, Vegeta sintió el cambio de humor de Bulma y sintió algo en su estomago que no supo describir; ella le tomaba la mano por ratos, le tocaba el hombro cuando hablaban con los demás, así mismo coqueteaba con el por momentos.

"se siente bien…"

"extrañaba esa sensación…"

"quiero más…"

Esos eran los pensamientos de Vegeta, tan en su mente estaba que no noto la presencia de Ann y Milk, la rubia lo saludaba al tiempo que lo felicitaba por su festejo, el solo agradeció moviendo la cabeza para empezar a comer, por su parte el pelinegro dejo de comer para concentrarse en su celular que estaba sonando constantemente, Bulma noto esa acción y le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

-todo bien, solo tengo que hacer una llamada rápido y regreso- contestos mientras que Ann miraba la respuesta de Vegeta, para su sorpresa el joven Ouji solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que dirigía una mirada disimulada a la peliazul quien lamia un dedo que se había llenado de merengue del pastel que estaba comiendo.

Ann por su parte sonrió, parecía que Vegeta había pensado en algo pervertido al mirar como Bulma chupaba su dedo y todo por el sonrojo del pelinegro. Ann sabia muy bien como funcionaba la mente de los hombres o al menos de la mayoría.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba subiendo las escaleras sin esperar a Vegeta que estaba en la puerta hablando con Nappa, el camino había sido tranquilo Vegeta la dejo dormir en el auto en lo que pasaron a dejar a Milk y Ann a casa de la pelinegra, la mismo aviso a Vegeta que quería cenar con sus amigas y Vegeta prometió pasar el recado a Bulma que no se despertó cuando el carro se detuvo.

Una vez que llego a su habitación se dispuso a cambiar su vestimenta, pero como estaba mas dormida que despierta no noto que dejo la puerta abierta y que Vegeta nuevamente miro toda la escena, poco a poco la ropa cayo dejándola en lencería, un poco mas discreta que otras veces lo cual el pelinegro agradeció, no se sentía bien al saber que ella andaba con ese tipo de ropa como si nada.

Luego Bulma busco un camisón lila que era sostenido por dos tirantes de espaguetis y solo dejo su tanga, ella lo que quería era dormir y no pensaba lo que hacía, la comodidad era lo único que buscaba mientras que se desmaquillaba.

Vegeta por su parte se metió al baño esperando controlarse, la notaba muy cansada y sentía que no le vendría mal una siesta, total no creía que ella le negara compartir la cama para descansar un rato.

"no me pases llamadas ni mensajes, estaré ocupado el resto del día"

Le escribió a su secretaria mientras que un simple "no molestar" le escribía a Nappa, escucho movimiento fuera y noto como la habitación estaba a oscuras, miro la hora y se sorprendió, la ultima vez que dormía a medio día, fue cuando murieron sus padres; ese día se permitió exiliarse del mundo mientras que Table hacia lo mismo, aunque al pequeño Ouji le duro un poco mas pero Vegeta lo entendió ya que no es lo mismo perder a tus papas ya "grande" que siendo un niño.

Alejando esos pensamientos deprimentes se termino de desvestir para luego salir a la habitación y como si hubiera luz se encamino a la cama, aparto la cobija y se acostó. Bulma murmuro algo y el no pudo evitar reír ya que apenas toco la almohada ya estaba dormida; el puso sus brazos sobre la cabeza y miro el techo esperando que el sueño le llegara.

Pasando como 15 minutos y sin sueño Vegeta sintió a Bulma moverse y girar, al voltear noto como ella se había destapado y un seno casi lo tenía fuera del camisón, con cuidado el también giro para taparla al tiempo que Bulma se movía nuevamente, resultado, que la mano le rosara el pezón que se "despertó", él con cuidado regreso a su posición original cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pero la peliazul se movió nuevamente y termino junto a él.

Una pierna de ella posada sobre la de el y su mano sobre el abdomen de pelinegro. Vegeta sentía la respiración de ella y con cuidado paso su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de la peliazul y la poco a poco el sueño le llego, como si la respiración rítmica de Bulma lo arrullara.

* * *

Bulma con pesar despertó, ya se sentía mejor, pero sentía que su cuerpo pesaba, tenia ganas de ir al baño, pero se sentía tan cómodo que no quería moverse. Ella se encontraba de lado durmiendo sobre su brazo derecho, sentía el brazo de Vegeta debajo de su cabeza y el brazo sobre su abdomen, la tenia tan garrada que bien podría sentirse claustrofóbica, pero se sentía tan bien… que prefería ignorar la erección que presionaba su trasero.

Decidió moverse con cuidado, pero Vegeta más la apretaba a él, así que decidió molestarlo, el estaba tan dormido que dudaba que despertara pronto.

Con cuidado arrimo mas su trasero a la erección esperando que el se moviera, pero nada paso; lo sentía grande, entonces recordó que hacia mucho que no tenían intimidad y sabia que aun no pasaba nada con Milk, pero al mismo tiempo quería creer que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos, no mientras ella estuviera casada con él, Vegeta estaba tan comprometido con su matrimonio que así no la quisiera, seguiría con ella. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Cansada y molesta por pensar eso, levanto la mano de Vegeta para levantarse pero este al sentirse privado de "lo suyo" la apretó mas pero sin notar que ahora tenia la mano en la parte baja del vientre, Bulma brinco ligeramente sorprendida mientras que su corazón se agitaba, rezando mentalmente que Vegeta quitara la mano intento moverse nuevamente, en respuesta, Vegeta poso la mano bajo un pecho y luego como si no fuera el mismo, empezó a rozar el seno poco a poco, hasta que llego al pezón que ya lo esperaba erecto.

Motivado acerco más la erección y bajo la mano nuevamente, esta vez, llegando al destino, entonces Bulma odio sentirse tan bien y darle la bienvenida sin negarse.

Vegeta por su parte, tenia un sueño muy erótico, soñaba con un cuerpo como el de Bulma, se extrañó que desde adolescente no tenia sueños húmedos, pero este le estaba gustando mucho y pensaba disfrutarlo, el cuerpo que sentía junto a el por extraño que pareciera sabia que era el de ella y eso lo motivo más.

Bulma por su parte ya no sabia que hacer, no quería caer, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sintió como Vegeta tocaba lentamente su entrada y su respuesta, ella también necesitaba un desfogue y no quería caer con él, no aún.

Vegeta sintió como los fluidos brotaban de la entrada y eso lo animo mas

-ahh- escucho y lo motivo más; froto su pene contra el trasero mientras que la mano se introducía mas dentro del centro mojado, casi podía sentir como si no fuera un sueño. Sintió la espalda tensarse mientras que el buscaba como introducirse, en su sueño Bulma se giraba para que el se pusiera encima mientras que se decidía si bajar la tanga o romperla; él no era tan salvaje, pero en ese momento sentía que una fuerza se apoderaba de él, somo si tuviera otra persona, más salvaje o primitiva.

Bulma por su parte se giro para verlo y despertarlo, se sentía muy caliente por como actuaba Vegeta pero si el mencionaba otro nombre en sueños, ella no lo podría soportar así que intento sacudirlo pero solo consiguió que el se subiera y le separara las piernas, su pecho estaba aplastando el suyo pero el peso no la incomodaba, sintió como el hizo de lado su tanga y como la punta del pene la rosaba, y Vegeta se abrazaba a ella, el mordió ligeramente el cuello de ella mientras que Bulma solo pudo morderse el labio.

-Vegeta, despierta… despierta – dijo la peliazul después de recibir la mordida que mas que lastimarla la exito, el rapaba con su poca barba y los dientes mas que morderla, rosaban su piel, ese Vegeta dormido prometía romperla si no lo detenía y sabía que disfrutaría no poder caminar al día siguiente, era tan sensual cada movimiento que hacia que solo deseaba poder hacerlo llegar a ese estado en sus 5 sentidos.

Vegeta despertó y noto las mejillas completamente rojas, la respiración muy agitada de Bulma que de tanto movimiento los pechos estaban por salir de la baja la cual era jalada hacia abajo, el pelinegro noto como su pene estaba completamente erecto rosando la entrada muy húmeda de ella y el cuello de ella rosado por la barba de él, intentando controlarse el apoyo su frente en la curva del cuello de su esposa.

-lo siento, no se que me paso- dijo a su oído mientras que Bulma suspiraba.

-no te preocupes, no me lastimaste- dijo mientras Vegeta se quitaba de arriba y se acomodaba la erección que poco a poco bajaba. El sueño era tan real porque estaba a punto de pasar, él se sentía mal porque tenío lastimarla, aunque sentía que ella le había correspondido, pero no quería tentar su suerte. Bulma se dirigió al baño y Vegeta hizo lo mismo, ya eran casi las 6 y tenia hambre.

Bulma por su parte estaba temblando ya que se sintió masoquista, respiro y decidió bañarse antes de bajar a comer, escucho como Vegeta le mencionaba de la salida y se apuró, comería algo ligero antes de irse.

Al terminar eligió un vestido tipo tubo con mangas color negro, las zapatillas eran botines con punta abierta, sabía que bailaría mucho y que mejor que ir con un zapato cómodo pero que no desencajara con el vestido, cuando termino de arreglarse bajo a comer donde Vegeta no le quito la mirada de encima.

-Milk me dijo que el punto de reunión seria en su casa, te llevare ya que tengo que salir- a Bulma le extraño un poco, el no solía darle el ray, siempre o andaba sola o con chofer, no protesto y degusto la comida.

Vegeta estaba tenso, la ducha fría no le había ayudado y verla vestida así no lo ayudaba; no supo porque se ofreció a llevarla ya que sabía que Zarbon podría hacerlo. Comieron en silencio mientras el divagaba en su mente, tal vez la ausencia de sexo ya lo tenía trastornado. El no pedía sexo, pero con lo extraño que ahora se encontraba, no dudaría en tomar lo que por derecho era suyo.

* * *

El timbre de Milk sonó 3 veces antes de que alguien atendiera, la peliazul le extraño que Vegeta la llevara como niña chiquita hasta la puerta, pero como era la casa de la morena el a lo mejor quería verla. Con pesar suspiro y Vegeta lo noto.

-si quieres, puedo inventar una escusa para que no vayas, o pasarte a buscar temprano- dijo Ouji mientras que Bulma lo miraba extrañado, el malinterpreto el suspiro como si ella no quisiera ir.

-estaré bien, pero gracias. Dijo mientras Milk atendía la puerta.

-que bueno que llegaste! Ann y Maron ya están impacientes. ¡Pasen!- dijo mientras se movía y les dejaba pasar

-porque atendiste la puerta?- pregunto Vegeta extrañado.

-le di la noche libre a Kale- contesto Milk mientras que Vegeta se quedaba en la puerta y Bulma se dirigía a saludar a las demás.

-bueno, solo vayan con cuidado y cualquier cosa, llámame- dijo mientras caminaba a saludar a las demás mujeres. Bulma había terminado de saludar mientras que las demás mujeres iban a saludarlo.

-señoritas, disfruten su noche- contesto Vegeta mientras que se acercaba a Bulma para despedirse. Vegeta jalo de nuevo a Bulma y posando una mano sobre su mejilla dijo

-llámame cualquier cosa, ok- Bulma solo asintió con la cabeza y acepto el beso de Vegeta queriendo un poco más.

Una vez que el salió de la casa, Ann acerco una copa de vino y brindo por una noche entretenida y larga, donde la pista de baile fuera lo suficiente grande para las 4 y los hombres lo suficientemente inteligentes para no acercárseles.

* * *

 **hola de nuevo! espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y si se me fue algún punto o cambie una palabra por otra, avisen xD porque ya no noto si tengo errores. muchos saludos y nos vemos para la próxima!**

 **el próximo capitulo sera un poco mas corto de lo habitual pero ya verán la razón xD**


	14. Chapter 14

Milk estaba mareada, la cena había pasado hace 5 horas y ahora tenia hambre y sed, sabia que aun faltaba para terminar la "fiesta" y después de mucho caminar y empujar, llego a la barra, pidió agua mineral mientras miraba a la pista de baile.

-si no las conociera, creería que tienen de nuevo mal de amores- dijo mientras pagaba y se encaminaba a su mesa, donde Maron se acercaba a descansar un poco, Ann y Bulma seguían bailando como hace 4 horas, la buena noticia, aun no subían a la mesa; la mala, ya habían perdido los zapatos, lo cual indicaba que no faltaba mucho para el show.

-estoy… muerta… me invitas? Dijo con dificultad la enfermera mientras Milk servía en su vaso un poco de agua.

-es, como si se recargaran con la música – dijo la pelinegra mientras Maron asentía para luego brindar sus vasos.

-voy al baño- comento Maron mientras tomaba su celular, ya la había visto mensajearse con Raditz y por la hr entendía que el prometido estuviera preocupado, la pelinegra por su parte noto que su celular vibraba, al desbloquearlo vio llamadas perdidas de Jack, luego miro el celular de Ann le había dado a guardar y tenía más llamadas perdidas, unas de un numero extranjero y otras de Jack, leyó los mensajes y le aviso a Jack donde estaban, le comento como estaba la situación y el gemelo quedo en ir a darse una vuelta en 2 horas si no se habían ido aun.

La música cambio a otra mas sensual y los silbidos no se dejaron escapar, Milk alzo la vista y vio como ahora sus amigas estaban en la barra bailando mientras que los demás las miraban, los guardias se movieron rápidamente para evitar molestias y cuidaban que no se sobrepasaran los demás asistentes, Milk miro la hora 3am, hacia mucho que no se desvelaba tanto ni se divertía. Tomo su celular y trato de tomar una buena foto y luego un video donde Bulma hacia su mejor interpretación de stripper, pero sin quitarse la ropa, solo usar su flexibilidad y baile sensual.

En eso otro mensaje que creyó de Jack entro y decidió mandarle las fotos que tomo y al final el video con el siguiente mensaje "el sueño erótico de la audiencia" se rio de ser tan osada al escribir eso, pero ya estaba un poco ebria y le pareció gracioso. Maron por su parte regreso con mala cara, cosa extraña ya que no había tomado nada de alcohol lo cual era muy extraño.

-estas bien? Pregunto la pelinegra mientras servía más agua a su amiga.

-si, no le digas a las bailarinas, no quiero quitarles la diversión.

-pero no tomaste nada de alcohol, ¿te cayo mal la cena? – dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsa una goma de mascar.

-no, solo el baño que estaba sucio, pero ya lo estaban limpiando, pero si lo quieres ocupar en 20 minutos estaría listo- contesto mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-que raro, si no te conociera, diría que estas embarazada- comento Milk mientras reía y notaba la cara de su amiga. ¿en serio? Dijo mientras Maron le hacia señas de guardar silencio.

-esta es mi primera noche libre con mis amigas y no quiero arruinarlo, quiero sentirme como la vieja yo, antes de que me ponga gorda y fea- dijo mientras Milk la abrazaba y le prometía no decir nada.

\- ¿y que dice el futuro papá? –

\- ya hizo la lista de todo lo que quiere comprar, pero aun es muy pronto, quiero que pasen los 3 primeros meses antes de hacerme alguna ilusión, ya sabes que cualquier cosa puede pasar y mas con lo estresante que es mi trabajo. Contesto Maron mientras disimulaba su nerviosismo.

Milk sabia que su amiga era algo narcisista/egocéntrica, pero desde que estaba con Raditz había cambiado y así como él se notaba entusiasmado, ella estaba feliz, de lo contrario no se habría cuidado tanto el día de hoy.

-oigan! ¡Nos acaban de invitar una ronda el dueño del club y quiere contratarnos! Grito la rubia mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Milk solo tomo una botella de cerveza ya que no quería más licor mientras que Maron disimulaba tomar una bebida con su agua mineral, para solo beber el agua.

-y Bulma? Pregunto Maron ya que no la veía en la pista ni en la barra.

-el dueño trata de ligársela, es divertido como quiere bajarle la luna y las estrellas.

-creo que debería ir a verla, no creo que Vegeta se pusiera contento de saber eso- dijo la morena levantándose del asiento.

-ja, eso es un coqueteo indefenso, Bulma nunca seria infiel, aunque el maldito se lo merezca- dijo para luego taparse la mano con la boca.

-Ann no digas esas cosas, Vegeta quiere mucho a Bulma, que sea tan serio no quiere decir que no le importe-

-Milk, ni le muevas, que tu saldrías peor si Bulma no te defendiera, pero yo no te creo libre de culpa- dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos y tanto Maron y Milk se desconcertaban.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿De que estas hablando? – contesto la morena.

\- ok, te lo diré, porque realmente quiero creerte y no pensar mal de ti. ¿Tienes una relación amorosa con Vegeta? o ¿porque te encuentras con él a escondidas? -soltó sin más, haciendo que Maron escupiera lo que había bebido, mientras que Milk se sorprendía tanto que casi tira el vaso.

-estas muy ebria? ¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces? Contesto aun sorprendida la morena mientras trataba de salir del asombro.

-entonces no niegas los encuentros! Dijo la rubia mientras que la morena asentía

\- ¡Vegeta es mi cuñado, nunca lo vería de otra manera! Si, el y yo salimos a cenar todos los jueves, pero no es algo que Bulma desconozca. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría algo así? ¿Que no me conoces? Contesto Milk mientras temblaba y aguantaba las lágrimas, pero fallando inútilmente.

\- ¿Vegeta te dijo que Bulma sabe de las cenas? Volvió a preguntar mientras Milk sentía con la cabeza, luego busco su celular y mostro las conversaciones tanto en correo y mensaje donde siempre le preguntaba a Vegeta si Bulma por fin los acompañaría a las cenas, Vegeta por su parte contestaba que intentaría llevarla la próxima vez.

-hijo de puta. Contesto la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de Milk y la abrazaba en consuelo

\- ¿Bulma cree que está pasando algo entre Vegeta y yo? Dijo Milk mientras lloraba imaginándose lo peor.

-no, ella confía en ti, fui yo la que pensó mal. Y así fue como Ann sin entrar en detalles le conto (modificando un poco la historia) que Jack los había visto cenar en dos ocasiones hasta que le comento a Bulma, ella no quiero pensar mal, pero las cosas no estaban bien entre ella y Vegeta desde su aniversario, entonces creyó que era porque Vegeta tenia sentimientos por la morena y no sabia como sentirse ya que confiaba en su amiga, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema.

Milk comprendió que ella también actuó mal al no comentarle a su amiga de las cenas, pero le parecían tan normales que nunca se puso a pensar si se vería mal a ojos de terceros, Ann le pidió disculpas mientras que Maron lloraba por la escena, ya empezaba a ponerse sensible por todo.

La morena entonces le comento el plan de irse unos días y que mejor fecha para darle espacio a la peliazul, no quería huir sin arreglar las cosas, pero si se quedaba, Bulma podría seguir pensando mal sobre Vegeta.

La rubia le volvió a pedir disculpas por pensar mal de ella y en ese momento Bulma se aproximo a la mesa, las chicas se acercaron y abrazaron dejándola intrigada mientras que Milk la jalaba a la pista a bailar esperando arreglar un poco el malentendido sin delatar a Ann.

-Bulma, tal vez sea un poco tarde para decirlo, pero te quiero mucho y nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte.

-lo sé, contesto la peliazul mientras seguía el ritmo de la música.

-espero que cuando regrese, Vegeta por fin te lleve a las cenas que tenemos, siempre se lo pido y siempre te escusa diciendo que tienes mucho trabajo, puede que sea tonto lo que digo, pero, a veces, siento que Vegeta solo queda conmigo para que no me sienta sola cenando como la mayoría de las veces.

Bulma no sabia que decir, el maldito hijo de puta había mentido, su esposo era una gran maquina de mentiras, casi destruye una gran amistad solo para satisfacer su ego; Milk noto como Bulma se detuvo de bailar, casi podía escuchar cómo se iba iban juntando los engranes en el cerebro de su amiga, casi sentía lastima por su cuñado… casi. Pero, aunque el fuera su cuñado, sus amigas eran familia, y siempre serian primero.

Bulma por su parte cambio su semblante y tiro una carcajada, llamo al mesero y bebió lo que traía "TEQUILA" decía la botella y todas las chicas sabían como le afectaba esa bebida a la peliazul. Hoy en definitiva las tendrían que sacar si querían cerrar el lugar.

* * *

Vegeta miro el celular, Bulma nunca le contesto las llamadas y solo tenia el numero de su cuñada; se repitió mentalmente que solo quería constatar de que estaban todas juntas, pero lo que obtuvo fuer mucho mas informativo, un video de su esposa, bailando sobre la barra mientras que los hombres estaban muy atentos al show.

-esa es mi mujer! Dijo mientras apretaba el vaso que tenia en la otra mano, lo estrujo tanto que lo rompió – mierda- dejo el celular de lado mientras limpiaba su desastre, una vez terminado se movió al estudio, no podía dormir, no después de estar tan molesto, tenia ganas de romper algo así que decidió mejor ir al gimnasio y quemar energía.

* * *

Eran las 6 am, hacia una hora que Raditz había ido a buscar a Maron, la cual estaba mas dormida que despierta y por tal motivo se la llevo cargando como princesa, Jack la había llevado ya que las chicas seguían en la pista, él había llegado a suplir a Maron como conductor designado y en este momento las veía reír como tontas, le sorprendió que Milk estuviera ya sin zapatos y un poco menos ebria que su hermana pero bailaba como si fuera su ultimo día.

Bulma por su parte intento coquetearle varias veces y mas que desconcertarlo, le pareció gracioso porque lo llamaba Vegeta. pero ya era tarde o temprano y sabia que la cruda seria monumental si no dormían algo de tiempo, con pesar saco a su hermana mientras Bulma seguía en la barra, Milk ya estaba sentada y casi cabeceando mientras que Ann se hacia bolita ya que todo se movía y no quería vomitar, el no deseaba que ninguna vomitara así que al dueño le pidió bolsas y agradeció que el ambiente fuera bueno ya que pocos lugares se podía uno divertir tanto y no tener problemas con que los demás se quieran propasar con sus amigas.

Jack cargo directamente de la barra a la peliazul que se negaba a irse mientras decía que aceptaría trabajar ahí, el joven cansado, gravo eso para poder usarlo luego en su contra. El la cargo de costal mientras se encaminaba al estacionamiento donde las demás ocupaban los asientos traseros y acomodaba a la peliazul. El camino fue rápido por la hora y el día, solo ellos estaban "despiertos" y solo esperaba que no demoraran en abrir para dejar a Bulma, no es que no hubiera pensado en dejarla con Milk, pero intuía que a Vegeta no le haría gracia que su esposa se desapareciera y mas al notar las 5 llamadas perdidas de Ouji. Maniobrando logro sacarle la huella a Bulma para que desbloqueara el celular y así llamarle a Vegeta. este el contesto al segundo timbre.

-soy Jack, llevo a Bulma, se que es temprano, pero pensé que seria mejor dejarla contigo a que continuara con las demás chicas en casa de Milk.

-ok, contesto y sin esperar más colgó.

-ay Bulma, lo que te espera. Dijo con burla el moreno que conducía con suerte y los semáforos en verde por la ciudad, al llegar a su destino Vegeta ya estaba en la puerta, Jack se bajo del carro para ayudar a llevarla, pero Vegeta la cargo como si fuera una bolsa de plumas para luego pedirle la bolsa; Jack se lo acertó, Vegeta le agradeció y se giró para meterse a la casa, ni siquiera pregunto por Milk o la miro.

-interesante, muy interesante- dijo partiendo mientras las pasajeras roncaban a todo pulmón, en el camino paro por una farmacia ya que desconocía si Milk tenia algo para el malestar y pensó en la reacción de Vegeta, si corría Bulma con suerte, podría sobrevivir al día de mañana.

* * *

Vegeta cargo a Bulma hasta la cocina, no pensaba dar mas vueltas para llevar agua, seguía tan molesto que estaba a punto de dejarla tirada ahí, pero no podía, quería llevarla a la cama y cerciorarse que de permaneciera a su lado en la cama, como correspondía, era su mujer y era su obligación permanecer a lado de su marido.

Respiro nuevamente mientras mandaba un mensaje a sus empleados dándoles el día libre, hoy Bulma no despertaría y no necesitaría de los servicios de nadie.

-sed…. Vegeta escucho a su espalda mientras trataba de ignorarla. Siguió preparando algo de comer mientras estaba el agua caliente para el café o té que se llevaría al cuarto; cuando sintió unas manos que lo abrazaban por la espalda hasta llegar al abdomen, -eso huele muy bien-

Dijo Bulma, mientras Vegeta empezaba a sonrojarse ya que no había tenido ese tipo de acercamiento en el pasado, él sabia que su esposa era cariñosa, pero siempre la mantuvo un poco alejada.

-toma agua, comento mientras retiraba los brazos que lo rodeaban, se giraba y se lo ofrecía, el solo verla lo ponía de peor humor, no sabia si dejarla o ponerla sobre sus piernas y reprenderla como niña chiquita.

-hmmp… dame – decía una Bulma juguetona y coqueta, lo cual molestaba mucho al moreno. Bulma parecía que tenía tentáculos ya que cada que se quitaba algún brazo de su cuerpo, este aparecía en otra parte, sus hombros, pecho o abdomen, la peliazul lo estaba "manoseando" y de la molestia que tenía, también se sentía caliente.

Como pudo se libro de la pequeña mujercita y regreso a terminar de preparar de comer, lo puso todo el la charola y se giro para encontrarla devorándolo con la mirada, este se sintió expuesto y la rodeo para subir rápidamente a la habitación mientras Bulma le miraba el trasero.

Ya en la habitación dejo la charola en la mesa mientras que el agua dentro de un termo la dejo cerca de la mesa de noche de su esposa, saco unas pastillas del botiquín y las dejo junto, mentalmente se preguntó si ella subiría sola o si lo esperaba en la cocina. Bajo mas lento de como subió y noto que la casa estaba a oscuras, y no con la luz del pasillo que había dejado para guiarse a la cocina; camino con cuidado y noto los zapatos de Bulma a medio pasillo, se encamino buscando el interruptor cuando nuevamente la sintió a espaldas de él, esta vez fue más rápida mientras que le desabrochaba el pantalón a un sorprendido Vegeta.

-Mujer… dijo el pelinegro mientras trataba inútilmente de resistirse, respiraba rápidamente también buscando controlarse, por primera vez, quería soltar su lado salvaje, ella estaba ofreciéndole un lado que desconocía y el al mismo tiempo quería castigarla, pero sin lastimarla

-shh… no has sido un chico bueno- contesto Bulma y eso fue lo que detono a Vegeta, este se giro mientras la tomaba de los brazos, la alzaba casi cargándola para que se vieran a los ojos y con ira contesto.

-yo? ¡Tú eres quien se pone a bailar arriba de una barra sin importar dar un show a desconocidos y que te falten al respeto!

-si, fui una chica muy mala… ¿quieres castigarme? Las manos de Bulma vagaban por donde ponían en una caricia que lo estaba volviendo loco

-maldita mujer! dijo dándose por vencido, la haría pagar.

Vegeta la beso como nunca lo había hecho, casi lastimándole los labios y Bulma le correspondió de la misma manera, mordiendo y jalando el labio mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas, el moreno sabia que así no podría subir las escaleras así que busco una pared para apoyarse, pero Bulma tenia otros planes, con las mismas piernas empujaba el pantalón haciendo imposible que caminara su esposo. Vegeta como pudo termino en el desayunador de la cocina y la deposito ahí, para componerse el pantalón a lo que Bulma lo jalo y pego a su cuerpo.

-no vas a castigarme? Dijo mientras le hacia un lugar entre las piernas, Vegeta solo necesito eso para casi subirse a la barra a posarse encima de ella, el vestido se lo subió hasta la cintura y noto como la tanga estaba muy húmeda, Bulma solo gemía mientras bajaba el bóxer del moreno, Vegeta se alejó y pensó en lo que estaban por hacer y en dónde.

-rómpela, menciono la peliazul desconcertando al moreno, sabia que tenia que aprovechar o le ocurriría lo de la última vez, ella dormida en el piso y el con las bolas azules.

Vegeta la rompió mientras pensaba en no dejar que ella se durmiera, le haría pagar el mal humor y lo disfrutaría, ella también lo disfrutaría; así fue como se unieron en algo que parecía mas una guerra de poder que un acto de amor, el moreno levanto mas el vestido sacando del sostén los pechos y recostándola mientras los devoraba, ella por si parte no se contenía y casi gritaba, Vegeta para evitar que los demás se despertaran la callaba con su boca, pero por la intensidad del encuentro, el sentía que también estaba casi gritando.

Cuando por fin se liberó, Bulma se bajó del desayunador y quitándose la ropa para hacer un camino se dirigió a la sala donde fue alcanzada por un Vegeta que la levantaba y al mismo tiempo se quitaba la suya.

Los dos se quedaron desnudos al pie de la escalera y a tiempo para otro round, ahora ella arriba, algo nuevo para ellos ya que siempre optaban por lo "tradicional" Bulma lo mordía por donde podía mientras que Vegeta trataba de girarse para tomar de nuevo el control, ella por su parte por momentos le decía cosas al odio "eres un maldito hijo de puta y te castigare por ello" comento en más de una ocasión mientras que ejercía su posición de poder, por un momento sentirla así, con un carácter ajeno al de siempre lo éxito, bien podría pelear ahora mismo con ella y sabia que el sexo seguiría tan salvaje como el de la cocina, esta vez solo Bulma termino y antes de que el llegara de nuevo, se levanto y salió corriendo a la habitación, dejando a un Vegeta sin respiración y tratando de levantarse para hacerle pagar.

Cuando llego a la habitación no la encontró en ella, la habitación seguía en penumbras, pero el aroma de sexo que desprendía ella le despertó el demás sentido, con cuidado y casi con arrogancia se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación donde estaba su esposa aguantándose la risa, el la tomo por la cintura y escucho como brincaba y soltaba un grito que fue callado por la boca de él. Ahí empezó la pelea de nuevo, Bulma se retorcía al mismo tiempo que lo tocaba, las manos llegaron a su pene y lo rosaron intentando comenzar a masturbarlo mientras que el trataba de quitárselas, ella con una fuerza sacada de otro mundo lo condujo y tiro a la cama para luego posar por fin su boca sobre la erección, como la ultima vez, degusto el fajo de Vegeta mientras el solo pudo posar las manos sobre la cabeza de ella, tratando de aminorar el ritmo fallando inútilmente, Bulma lo exprimió y sin dejarla respirar la giro para pagarle de la misma moneda.

Ella sabía salada, pero al mismo tiempo dulce, aun olía al champú de fresas mezclado con sexo, sexo sucio y caliente.

-estoy muy caliente, dijo Bulma mientras se empezaba a tocar ganándole a Vegeta la intención.

Esa escena lo éxito mucho, como cuando la vio vistiéndose, las mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba con la boca; casi temblaba, estaba a punto de llegar y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de probarla, las veces que fueran necesarias.

-he ido una chica mala, ¿vas a castigarme? Dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Vegeta y lo besaba para luego guiarlo a su punto sensible, Vegeta no necesito otra indirecta y contesto:

-no tienes idea de lo que acabas de provocar- dijo susurrando en la entrada de Bulma para luego empezar a besarla, Bulma por su parte jalaba su cabello con una mano mientras que la libre la usaba para tratar de no gritar. Vegeta degusto como nunca y se la bebió cuando termino.

Cuando se dirigió a besarla para que se probaran, ella quiso subirse de nuevo, Vegeta le tomo las mano y las poso arriba de su cabeza; ella no se estaba quieta y no le daba respiro, las manos tenían vida propia mientras que lo tocaban de una forma como anhelando algo. Entonces con cuidado se levanto para tomar la corbata que tenia cerca y aprovecharla, no sabía si ella aceptaría, pero cuando lo miro con la mano sosteniendo la corbata, Bulma solo sonrió coquetamente ofreciéndole las muñecas.

-castígame, dijo mientras cateaba acercándose; Vegeta con cuidado las amarro y las ajusto al respaldo de la cama, Bulma lo tomo con las piernas mientras que el se posicionaba nuevamente, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella que lo le importo romper la cama, si eso fuera posible, pero tal parecía que un mes de abstinencia los había vuelto locos a los dos.

* * *

 **No se como quedo el lemon, en si fue mas una lucha que otra cosa y pues esperemos a ver que pasa a la mañana siguiente, una Bulma ebria y excitada, y un Vegeta enojado, muy excitado y con casa sola... quien sabe que pase, si no me termina de convencer el capitulo, a lo mejor lo re escriba**

 **hasta la proxima!**


End file.
